I'll Stand By You
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: CHAPTER 29 & EPILOGUE UPDATED TOGETHER AS 2 CHAPTERS! Rukia is the new girl at school. Unfortunately for her, she runs into a former bully, Sosuke Aizen. She makes the best of friends with the most unlikely people, Rated M: self mutilation, rape, abuse, torture, AND LEMONS. IchiRuki. Minor RenjiHime. COMPLETE! SEQUEL IS UP YOU GUYS!
1. First Day of Hell

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, so not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**Okay so I wrote this fic based on the events that occured in the life of a friend. It was hell so if you manage not to cry or slit your wrists it'll be better for you. **

**Summary: Rukia is the new girl at school. Unfortunately for her, she runs into a former bully,Sosuke Aizen. She makes the best of friends with the most unlikely people, and along the way encounters: self mutilation, rape, extreme abuse, suicide, and other nightmarish things. **

"No one's looking at you, no one is looking at you," Rukia thought, even though it was more than obvious that everyone was looking at her.

Rukia Kuchiki was new to Karakura High School, however that was not the only reason everyone was looking at her. It was because she was so short and well… flat.

"She's so short," a girl behind her said, stating the obvious.

"Awwww, she's so adorable!" a high pitched, girly voice rang.

Trying to avoid the usual insults and squealing, she walked into her first period class, biology. She got a few dirty looks, and some smiles.

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, let's see, hmmm right there," the teacher said, pointing to an empty seat next to a greasy haired boy. "Next to Sosuke."

Wait a minute Sosuke?!?!? There was no mistaking that name. Sosuke Aizen, the guy who had mercilessly bullied her for years.

She sat down where she was told to, but was stiff and nervous. From the corner of her eye, she could see Aizen scowling at her.

"Hey bitch, you ready for another year of torture?" Sosuke whispered into her ear, soft enough so the teacher wouldn't hear. "You got away from me once, I'll make sure it will never happen again."

Rukia didn't say anything but she just sat still in her seat, cold sweat trickling down her back. Even though she knew she was horrible at hiding her fear at that moment, she went ahead to try and hide it.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" a voice called from the seat behind her.

Rukia turned around to see a tall boy, with red spiky hair, that all to well resembled a pine apple. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes said "I really don't give a fuck about your problem."

"It's nothing," she said, and spun around before the boy could answer.

The rest of period was just like hell for her. Sosuke keptt whispering threats to her, while she made a futile attempt to take notes. She knew that this year would be the seventh level of hell.

When the bell rang, she ran out of the room to got to her locker. To her surprise, and slight dismay, the same pineapple-head boy was the locker was standing next to her.

All he said was, "Sit with my group at lunch." And he walked away...

"Uhhhh..." was all she could say.

**Okay that was the first chapter, and from what my friend told me, that was the first thing that happened that day. Please R&R **

**CherryXButterfly**


	2. From Hell to Almost Heaven

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, so not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**Okay so I wrote this fic based on the events that occured in the life of a friend. It was hell so if you manage not to cry or slit your wrists it'll be better for you. **

**Summary: If Rukia thought that walking into her first period class was hell, wait until she walks into her second period Home Ec. Class, and meet some people that can help her through it. **

**Chapter 2: From Hell to Almost Heaven**

Rukia walked into her second period class. She sat down in a random seat because there was no seating chart or anything telling her that there were any assigned seating.

"_Sit with my group at lunch…" _

Okay five minutes before he said that, he was giving her dirty looks. So why was he asking he to sit with him and his friends at lunch?

She was so busy in her thoughts she didn't hear the other students walk by her and tell her to: "Watch out."

Because she hadn't heard this, she didn't understand why there was a searing pain coming from her scalp. Apparently the light on the ceiling had fallen on her head and now she was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the scene. Even the teacher hesitated for a good minute, which was a bad idea considering that she was losing blood and consciousness by the second.

Finally when he snapped out of his trance, he asked one of the female students to take her to the infirmary (**AN: My friend went to a private school, so I guess that's what they called the nurse's office.) **

"Ms. Inoue, will you please escort Ms. Kuchiki to the infirmary?" the teacher asked, still in a bit of a shock.

"Of course," said a high squeaky voice belonging to a female.

However, before Rukia could see the face of the person who would take her there she passed out from her wound.

**Two Hours Later…**

Rukia opened her eyes, to see a white room, which she despised more than anything.

"_Gah, why does it feel like I've been hit by a truck…?" _she thought in her head.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEAD!" rang a rather cheerful voice.

Rukia turned around to see the source of the voice. She saw a rather tall, cheerful girl about her age hovering over her. She had dark orange hair that went down to her waist. And her breasts were…well…huge.

"Oh h-hell-lo, there," Rukia said, in a shy, soft tone.

"Well, how are you feeling?" she asked, frantically. "What's your name? Where'd you come from? Why are you so short?"

She bombarded Rukia with so many questions that Rukia felt that she was going to pass out again.

Before Rukia could even get a chance to answer her questions, the school nurse walked. She was a pleasant looking woman, and with a warm smile said, "You can leave now, and you better leave; you've already missed second and third period."

"Well it's lunch now, come on, you can sit with my group," she said, grabbing Rukia's arm, as she sat up.

"Oh really, I actua-," she began, but was cut off when the girl's amazing strength.

The two of them raced into the cafeteria so fast that Rukia's head was spinning. Well now as she looked at the table, her previous tension disappeared. Sitting at the end of the lunch table, was the red haired boy from before.

She examined all of the people at the table. Sitting next to the red-pineapple haired boy, was an orange haired boy, who even though had odd looking hair, was very cute and good-looking. Next to him was a goofy looking guy, brown hair really hyper looking. Across from them, was a girl with black spiked up hair and equally as flat as she.

"Ok, the only other female besides me is Tatsuki, and the boy sitting across from her is Renji, and next to him, the guy with the orange hair, is Ichigo, and next to him is Keigo, the group clown, and I'm Orihime," the girl finished, out of breath.

Ichigo looked in their direction as he heard his name being said. However, as he turned, something caught his eye. And that something was Rukia. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. At first his mouth ran dry. He wanted to say hi, but he couldn't find his voice. He'd never felt that way when a girl looked at him. He was one of the hottest guys, and any of those girls could have made him feel like this. But when he looked at her, he felt different.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought, turning away.

Unfortunately for Rukia, Ichigo wasn't the only boy staring at her. Three tables away Sosuke Aizen and his group were sitting down watching her, and they could clearly see that Ichigo was staring at her, _**that**_ way.

"Hmm, gee Sosuke , the way that guy's looking at her, looks like you're going to have some trouble," a boy with oily silver hair, a creepy smile, and closed eyes, who went by the name Gin, said.

"No, she's mine, only mine," Sosuke began. "If she even thinks about liking that pretty boy, I'll kill her."

_Just you wait…you can only be mine and no one else's…and I know exactly what to do that will make you mine…just you wait Rukia…_

**Wow that took a lot of time to write. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! Actually this story is going to be huge, because it takes place over the span of 2 years. Shy Little Neko, thank you so much about the telling of this fic! The next chapter will be up by…next week hopefully. R&R!**


	3. From Almost Heaven Back To Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters . **

**Alright, I'm so sorry it took me three years to update, I've been super busy with school and graduation, but as it's summer and the summer before college, expect updates more often. Yes I intend to finish this story by the end of summer.**

**Warning: Okay, there's a major rape scene ahead. If you can't handle it I suggest you stop reading this now. **

**Chapter 3: From Almost Heaven Back to Hell**

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. The sound of the bell also snapped Ichigo back into reality. He didn't know why this new girl had thrown him so off that he had just spent the last 45 minutes staring at her.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Rukia said, feeling rather shy.

"Ohhhhh! I just know we'll be the best of friends!" Orihime said cheerfully, as she grabbed Rukia and crushed her against her rather large bosom.

"Can't. Breathe. Orihime." Rukia choked out.

"Oh sorry!" Orihime let her go and Rukia took deep breaths to get the air back in her lungs.

Everyone got up and waved their goodbyes to her, except Ichigo, who had the same class as her. Ichigo offered to walk her to class. Unfortunately for her, however, Sosuke had been watching her. He was beyond pissed that she had been talking to the pretty boy of the school.

"Enjoy yourself while you can Rukia, because you belong only to me, and this time I won't let you escape from me," Sosuke whispered to himself.

Rukia was trying to pay attention to the lesson, but it was near impossible. Partly because it was math, the world's most boring subject, and partly because she couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. Sure he was considered to the hottie of the school, but something inside of her told her that he wasn't the typical, douche bag most school hotties turned out to be.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had been sitting a row behind Rukia. He couldn't stop staring at her. Something about her, well, attracted him to her. She wasn't trying to flirt with him or ask him out and he liked that. "_Do I like her?"_

The bell rang, snapping both of them out their thoughts. Ichigo got up and nervously made his way to Rukia, who had been packing her things.

"So, uh, what class do you have next?" he asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"Um, Gym," she answered, in a soft, shy voice.

"Oh, that's cool so do I," he answered shortly. But he wished he could've said so much more.

Turned out that Orihime, Tatsuki, and Renji had the same class too. Rukia walked into the locker room and saw in horror that all of the girls were changing in front of each other. She knew that if she changed in front of everyone else they would see the scars that had marked her arms. And she was not about to let that happen. So she ended up changing in the bathroom. Even though it was hot outside, she ended up wearing sweats and a jersey over it.

Luckily when Rukia came out of the bathroom onto the gym floor, Orihime and Tatsuki were already seated there. Orihime ended up talking about random things as Rukia and Tatsuki listened attentively. The teacher came out and began calling roll. "Sosuke Aizen." Upon hearing this name Rukia turned around and saw Aizen smirking at her. Rukia broke out into a cold sweat.

"Um, Rukia are you alright?" Tatsuki asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Rukia stuttered.

This time when Orihime went back into mindless chatter, Rukia chimed in. But she periodically went and checked over her shoulder, only to find that Sosuke was still staring at her, and it was nearing impossible to ignore him.

Ichigo could see the spectacle from where he was sitting in the back. He could see Aizen staring at her, and the fear in her eyes. He found it really odd. Renji was looking too. He could clearly see everything and then he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was his best friend, and he could clearly see that he had feelings for her.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji yelled, directing Ichigo's attention away from Rukia and Sosuke.

"What?" Ichigo asked, irritably.

"You're way too obvious man," Renji said, smirking.

"I am not!" Ichigo yelled, a little too defensively.

"Whatever dude, I'm your friend, I can see these things way too easily," Renji said.

Ichigo decided that because Renji was his best friend, and the fact that they lived together, it would be near impossible to hide things from him. "Alright, it's just something about this girl. I can't stop thinking about her, and I've never thought about a girl THIS much in one day."

Renji smiled at this. Ichigo had girlfriends before, but in one day, this girl had achieved something that those girls couldn't in one month.

"But, uh, hey have you noticed that Sosuke has been staring at her this entire time?" Ichigo went on.

"Yeah I have, and umm I noticed that in first period. He was saying stuff to her and it was scaring her shitless. She wouldn't admit it, but I saw the terror in her eyes," Renji said.

"That's weird, I wonder what she could be hiding," Ichigo muttered.

Sixth period she had English, and to her horror, not only were none of her friends in that class, Aizen was in there too. And Rukia had the misfortune of sitting in front of him.

As the teacher was reading from the book, "The Outsiders" Sosuke was whispering even more threats in Rukia's ear. English was her favorite subject, and Sosuke was managing to ruin that.

After the bell rang, Rukia walked into the parking lot. But as she did, she felt eyes on her, but when she looked around she found no one, so she kept walking. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her away. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them back up, she saw that she was in the back of the school, and that Sosuke and Gin were looking down at her, with treacherous grins on their faces.

"Well, well you little bitch. I told you that I would make you mine. And you see, I always get what I want. And I know exactly how to make it so that no one else will even look at you ever again." Aizen said, grinning even more evilly as he stepped closer.

Rukia was terrified and tried running but Gin held her down so she couldn't escape. Sosuke slapped her so hard that Rukia could feel the blood in her mouth.

"Wh-what are y-you g-going to do to me?" Rukia asked fearfully, even though she already had an idea.

Sosuke's eyes twinkled, as if to say, "You'll see."

Sosuke reached for Rukia's shirt and started to unbutton it. Rukia began to squirm, trying to escape, but it was futile, they were both too strong for her.

"Please don't do this," Rukia pleaded.

"Too bad, I'm going to make you mine, and this is the best way," Sosuke replied.

Sosuke reached for her skirt and tugged them down. Then he savagely ripped her panties, and stared at her for a moment, his eyes showing his hunger. Then he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants and took out what Rukia feared the most. She was a virgin and when she saw the length of his manhood, she broke out into a cold sweat. Then savagely, he thrust into her without warning. Rukia screamed, the pain she felt was unparalleled. But he didn't stop, he kept thrusting into her, and with every thrust the pain only intensified. Then after two minutes, he said he was about to cum.

"No, please not inside of me please!" Rukia shrieked. But he did cum, and Rukia screamed even louder.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" Rukia looked up and saw Renji, his face contorted with rage.

Sosuke got off of her and made a run, Gin following him. Renji would've run after the bastards but something was just way more important.

"Are you okay? Ok stupid question, but what the fuck just happened?" Renji demanded, as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"N-no, I-I'm n-not," Rukia stuttered.

Renji picked her up and carried her on his back. Half way to the parking lot, they were spotted by Tatsuki, who had been walking out of the building.

"Hey Renji, I was wondering if-," she began to ask as she approached, but then noticed Rukia on Renji's back, and was horrified at the state she was in.

"What the hell happened?" Tatsuki asked, yelling.

"Sosuke attacked her, we need to take him back to mine and Kurosaki's house (**AN: For the sake of this story let's just say Ichigo and Renji live together) **

"But Ichigo's at soccer," Tatsuki said.

"Nevermind that, she needs medical attention, NOW!" Renji yelled, frustrated.

Renji and Tatsuki ran to Renji's car. Renji stepped on the accelerator, and they were at the Kurosaki residence in five minutes.

Renji carried Rukia into the house, and before they knew it, Isshin Kurosaki was right in front of them. He looked all prepared to attack, but Ichigo was nowhere in sight and he pouted. But his face grew serious when he saw the beaten girl in Renji's arms.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"She was raped," Renji began, and Tatsuki's eyes widened. She knew Rukia was attacked but she didn't know about the rape part. Renji went on. "I tried running after them, but she was too important."

Renji carried Rukia inside and Isshin sat beside her.

"You want to tell me what happened, dear?" he asked, his voice fatherly.

Rukia told the whole story, and Tatsuki and Renji listened at the doorway, their hearts breaking as they heard.

"How long has this been going on?" Isshin asked calmly.

"Since middle school." Rukia answered.

"Tatsuki can I have a minute?" Renji asked.

Tatsuki walked over and Renji began to speak, "Ichigo won't be back for 2 more hours. But uh, call Orihime over here. I think she might be able to make Rukia feel a little better."

Tatsuki frantically texted her best friend saying "_Rukia was raped, come to the Kurosaki house! Now! _

Orihime didn't even respond, she rushed over to the Kurosaki house. When she arrived, she was nearly out of breath, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"Where is she?" Orihime asked, in between pants.

Renji pointed to the clinic door and Orihime gasped in horror at what she saw. Her friend has bruises on her cheek and the rest of her body was scratched up. Not to mention the blood that was dripping down her leg. Orihime walked over to Rukia and cradled her in her arms. She didn't ask for an explanation, she didn't need one. She could see it in Rukia's eyes, the pain and anguish.

She started to sing a lullaby to Rukia and before Rukia drifted off to sleep, she said, "Please don't tell Ichigo."

Everyone promised her they wouldn't. They knew they had to respect her feelings, but at the same time they were all wondering how they could possibly hide such a terrible secret from their best friend, the boy that was in love with her.

**Okay, that took about two hours to type and was probably the most angsty thing I've ever written. This is the first time I've written a rape scene. But as you all remember this is based on my friend's life. Her name on here is Ayamehanachi on here if you want to check out her stories. Plz R&R ! Thanks !**

**CherryXButterfly**


	4. A Secret That Just Can't Be Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay I realized that if I want to finish this story by the end of September I need to update this on a daily basis. This is going to be a long story so as I've kept you waiting for years I owe you all these chapters. So enjoy! **

**Warning: Self harm and self mutilation references ahead!**

**Chapter 4: A Secret That Just Can't Be Kept **

In the weeks that followed, things were, well, hell for Rukia. She had become even more withdrawn than she already was. But it was Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki who suffered the most. They'd never intentionally hidden something from Ichigo, especially something this huge. However, it was the suffering in Rukia's eyes that stopped them every time.

Ichigo wasn't oblivious to the weirdness either. He could tell things had definitely changed since that first day. Rukia had become twice as shy, and the entire group had become protective tenfold of her. He saw that they never let her go anywhere alone, and demanded that she have an escort to class, and to and from home. It was driving him crazy because he knew that they were hiding something from him.

"You know, I don't think it's fair that we're keeping Ichigo in the dark about all this," Orihime said, while they were walking home one day.

"I don't like it either, but it's for the best," Rukia answered shortly.

"He cares about you, Rukia. He will find out sooner or later," Orihime pushed.

Rukia said nothing and continued home. They spent the entire walk to Rukia's house in silence. And when they finally reached Rukia's house, Rukia waved to Orihime and stepped into the house. Her brother wasn't home from work yet, meaning she had the house entirely to herself for the next few hours.

"_Perfect,"_ Rukia thought.

She put down her backpack and made her way up the stairs. She locked herself in her room and headed for the bathroom. To make sure no one would here what she was doing, she left the bath tub water running. She opened her cabinet and took out a small razor blade. She rolled up her sleeves and stared at her arms. They were covered with scars, and recently she'd been doing it more and more.

She took the razor and glided the blade across her arm…

Renji stared at the ceiling. He could feel something was wrong. But he didn't know what it was so he couldn't out his finger on it. He shrugged it off and went downstairs. Before he could even reach the bottom of the stairs, he felt a foot being planted in his ass and pushing him down. He landed on his face.

"Hey, Isshin I'm not Ichigo!" Renji yelled, but stopped when he saw that it wasn't Mr. Kurosaki. Nope. It was Ichigo, and he didn't look amused. In fact he looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!" Renji yelled.

"I should be asking you that damn question!" Ichigo yelled back, his temper getting the best of him.

"What the hell did I do?" Renji asked, getting back up. _"Wait does he know..?"_ he thought in horror.

"What did you do? What did you do? You're supposed to be my best friend! You, Orihime, Tatsuki, and even Rukia are hiding something! You don't think I don't see it? How big of a dumbass do you take me for?" Ichigo barked.

"Who the hell said we were hiding anything?" Renji asked, trying to act innocent, but failing miserably.

"It's fucking obvious!" Ichigo yelled. "What the hell is going on? Why the hell are you guys being so damn over protective of her?" At this point Ichigo had rushed over to Renji, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

Renji just stared at Ichigo. He tried to think. He knew Ichigo had the right to be pissed. Who wouldn't be? Ichigo was clearly in love with this girl, and not knowing the secret had to upset him. If it were up to Renji, he would've told Ichigo everything. But it wasn't. And he couldn't.

"First of all, I'll tell you all that I can; second of all, can you let me down?" Renji muttered, quietly.

Ichigo let Renji down. "Okay, talk."

"Okay, Ichigo all I can say is, something happened between Rukia and Aizen. And that's all I can say because Rukia made me, Orihime, and Tatsuki made us promise not to tell you, so uh if you want to know more, you're going to have to ask her yourself," Renji said, in one breath.

Ichigo just stared. To say that he was pissed was simply an understatement. But he knew Rukia wouldn't tell him shit. No he knew that if she hadn't told him by now, she wouldn't come clean to him anytime soon. So he knew that he would have to find out for himself. And he knew exactly how to do that…

School the next day went in the same monotonous fashion that it always did. But not for Ichigo. He had spent all day planning out what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. All he could deduce was that Aizen did something really bad to Rukia, and that's why she had become even shyer than she already was.

After school, Ichigo lied and told Renji that he had to take a test, so he's be late getting home. He'd taken the test. He'd aced it. No, today he was going to Rukia's place and getting the story straight.

He was stealthy, so Rukia and Orihime didn't even suspect that they were being followed. He spied from a tree in front of Rukia's house, and waited until Orihime walked away and Rukia was inside the house. He waited for 5 more minutes, and he saw that Rukia open the window. _"That's a little too convenient, but it works," _Ichigo thought, inwardly smiling.

Ichigo looked around and made sure the coast was clear before he snuck past the gate and soon was standing in front of the house. He tried to look around and found that there was a ladder that led to the roof in front of Rukia's window. Without a second thought, he climbed the ladder and before he knew it, he was standing in Rukia's room.

He looked around and had a sweat drop in formation. Around the room there were stuffed animals and posters of Chappy the Rabbit. Even her bedspread had Chappy the Rabbit on it. He smiled at how girly she was.

But he heard something from the bathroom. The water was on but he could clearly hear Rukia's voice through the water. As he got closer to the bathroom, he could start making out the sounds, and they were loud. They were cries of pain. He looked at the knob, she hadn't locked the door, so he burst through the door in .5 seconds.

Rukia froze and looked around and was horrified at what she saw. Not only was Ichigo inside her house, he had just discovered her secret. But the way she felt couldn't possibly match how Ichigo felt. He scanned the situation and saw exactly why she was crying in pain. In her right hand was a razor blade and her left wrist was spewing blood and to saw that he was horrified was the understatement of the century.

"RUKIA, WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo cried, before he dashed towards her.

"Ichigo, wait, I can explain-,"Rukia began.

But Ichigo wasn't listening. He grabbed the razor blade out of her hand before she could have time to react. He looked around and found a towel grabbed it. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the running water in the bathtub. Rukia's wrist began to sting and she began to squirm.

'Ichigo, it hurts, please," Rukia cried out.

"Well ya should've thought of that BEFORE you did this!" Ichigo said, his anger getting the best of him.

Once the bleeding had stopped considerably, Ichigo turned the water off, and wrapped the towel around her wrist. Once he was done with that, he lifted Rukia up and carried her to her room. He set her down gently on the bed, and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"I wanted to know what's going on with you Rukia. And now you're going to have to tell me because of all this," Ichigo replied.

"It's nothing, Ichigo, just a hobby," Rukia said, even though even to her it sounded like the worst lie she'd ever heard.

"Bullshit! I know this has something to do with whatever happened between you and Aizen," Ichigo yelled, then realized what he had just said.

Rukia's head snapped up. He knew about that? Who told him? Was it Renji? Oh, she was going to hurt him.

"Who told you?" Rukia asked, her voice getting louder.

"Does it matter who told me?" Ichigo said, wearily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TELL SOMEONE YOU WERE RAPED!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo stared at her. "Wh-what?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, horrified. She realized that what they were talking about were two completely different things. Ichigo looked at her. He had just thought that he beat her up or something. But rape? He felt his blood begin to boil.

"Rukia, I-," Ichigo tried to find the words to say.

"I didn't want to tell you because..," Rukia began, but stopped because she felt tears come, and she lowered her head.

"Because what?" Ichigo asked, gently?

"I-I li-like you, a-and I thought if I told you, that it would destroy our friendship. A-and Sosuke drilled it into my head th-that you'd never c-come near me ever again," Rukia said, before breaking down and getting into a fetal position.

Ichigo looked at her. It saddened him to see the girl he loved so helpless. It saddened him even more that she thought that he would run once he found out about her rape. But his blood began to boil when he realized who did this to her. He wouldn't rest until Aizen's ass was in the hospital. But at the moment, Rukia was more important.

He crawled onto the bed and cradled the crying girl in his arms. He wasn't the emotional type, and he wasn't the comforting type either. But this was Rukia. She had come into his world a short time ago and she already meant so much to him.

Rukia sobbed into Ichigo's shirt. At the same time she wondered why he hadn't left yet. Ichigo looked down at her and closed his eyes, thinking that there would be no where he'd rather be than right there. At the same time he was also thinking of exactly what he would do to Aizen…

**Ooooh what's Ichigo going to do? Ok so that was chapter 4. This was the hardest chapter I could right because a lot of the self harm came from mine and my friend's personal experience. But I enjoy writing it! Want more? Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow when I put up Chapter 5! Plz R&R ! Thanks ! Toodles for now ! **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	5. Just Can't Sacrifice Happiness For Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Wow those were some really deep and personal reviews I got last chapter. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Luckily enough my friend finds me writing this story therapeutic, so I shall continue to crank out more chapters. Thanks so much guys! **

**Warning: Some fluff ahead. **

**Chapter 5: Just Can't Sacrifice Happiness for Fear**

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling. His mind was in a million different places. Mainly on the afternoon he'd spent at Rukia's house. That was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Even though she was crying, even though half the time she was saying how worthless she was, he was happy. But the other thing that had his mind preoccupied was how to get his revenge on Sosuke. True he wasn't the type to get into fights because of a girl, but this was different.

He drifted off to sleep, last thing he thought was of her...

_Well ,well ," Aizen said, his lips curling into a sneer. _

_Ichigo looked and saw Rukia beaten and unconscious, held against the wall by Aizen's hand on her throat. _

"_Get your hands the fuck off of her!" Ichigo yelled, but Aizen only chuckled. _

"_You should've known better than to even look at what I claimed as mine," Aizen said, his smirk growing even wider. "And now this little bitch is going to pay for disobeying me." _

"_Don't you fuckin' dare!" Ichigo said, he tried to run towards Aizen, but his feet stayed glued to the ground. _

_Aizen just cackled and made a grab for Rukia's skirt…_

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, waking up in a cold sweat.

He sat up for a second, and then buried his head in his hands. That was it. He had to do something about Aizen and soon. Otherwise both him and Rukia would suffer for it. He got out of bed. He didn't care how late at night it was, he had to see her.

Rukia was lying up in bed. She couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. She got up and walked around her room. Everything was just so confusing. With Aizen and Ichigo. It was all so confusing. She knew she loved Ichigo, but if Aizen found out, things wouldn't be pretty in the least.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone tap at her window. She turned around and saw Ichigo at the window. She opened up the window and the orange haired boy climbed in.

"Hey," Ichigo said quietly, smiling in the process.

He walked over and gave her a hug. On impulse Rukia hugged back. She knew this was probably a bad idea, especially for her safety. But she didn't care, not at that moment anyway.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, pulling away.

"I had to come see you, I know its late but I just had to," he said, dropping his arms.

"You shouldn't be here," Rukia said, and began to tear up. "He'll find out, he'll try and-."

Rukia was cut off Ichigo's lips crashing down on hers. Her eyes shot wide open and then closed as she just let him kiss her. But then she realized who she was kissing, and what the consequences would be

"I can't," she whispered. She turned around. "You should leave."

"If you think I'm scared of Aizen, think again," Ichigo started. "I like you a lot Rukia. And I'm not going to let some asshole scare me into not liking you."

"It's not that, it's just-,"Rukia started but Ichigo interrupted her.

"Look, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to, but I'm just asking you to consider. Why are you sacrificing your happiness? Just because someone is pushing you around?" Ichigo said.

Rukia just looked at him. She knew that he was right. Why was she? And what was stopping her now? He just admitted that he had feelings for her. This was Ichigo Kurosaki, the hottest guy in school, and he was begging to be with her. She just looked at him and made her decision. She got on her tippie toes and kissed him. Ichigo took that as a confirmation…

When Ichigo and Rukia walked into school hand in hand the next day, everyone talked. Everyone stared. And unfortunately, even though Aizen wasn't at school that day, his faithful messenger Gin, texted him the update.

_Gin: It seems your little bitch has gone against what you said. _

_Aizen: ?_

_Gin: She's Kurosaki's girlfriend now_

_Aizen: I see, well she's going to get what's coming to her. _

Ichigo's fangirls took note of this as well. To simply say that they were pissed beyond all possible reason was a major understatement.

"But why her?" one girl whined.

"She's so short," another chimed in.

"What the hell does she have that I don't!" croned another.

"Don't worry girls, we'll teach Kuchiki a lesson. A lesson she'll never forget. She'll regret ever laying eyes on our Ichigo!" the head fangirl announced.

Rukia was happier than she could ever remember. Her and Ichigo were eating lunch alone today. She sat on his lap and began eating her lunch. Ichigo just stared at her like a lovesick fool.

"Yoohoo, earth to Ichigo," Rukia said, as she waved her hands in front of his face.

Ichigo blinked and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist. "You're just so cute when you eat, like a chipmunk."

"Hey my cheeks don't puff when I eat!" Rukia protested.

"Uh, yeah they do." Ichigo said, his smile growing. "And aren't you happy that you finally let yourself be happy?"

Rukia just nodded. "But er your fangirls?"

"Ah, fuck them," Ichigo said, nonchalantly. "They annoy the shit out of me. Always asking me out, just hoping I'll sleep with them."

"Oh, Ichigo. What did you see in me?" Rukia asked, genuinely curious.

"You want to know?" Ichigo asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, I mean I'm not like the likely candidate," Rukia said.

"When you came to this school, you were shy, but when we met, you didn't try to hit on me. You didn't even try to get my attention. You seemed genuine. You weren't faking your personality just because I was around," Ichigo said, after a minute.

Rukia just looked at him, a smile on her face and she was beginning to cheer up.

They leaned in, and soon they were making out for the whole school to see. They didn't care what the fangirls or anyone else had to say. They were happy together, and this was them showing it.

Unfortunately for them, the one watching them weren't their friends, or Ichigo's obsessive fan girls. It was Gin Ichimaru. And sadly, he had a camera phone. He took a picture of them making out and started typing away a message to Aizen with the picture attatched to it. He pressed the send button, looked up and smirked.

"Oh Kuchiki, you just make a huge mistake. But I'm going to enjoy watching Sosuke teach you your lesson," he said quietly, before retreating back into the school. _Just you wait Kuchiki. _

**Okay sorry that took me all day to type up. I was busy. But here is the chapter like I promised. The next chapter is going to be a lot more violent with more fights than the previous few chapters. But let me know how you liked this chapter. R&R Thanks ! Til tomorrow! **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel)**


	6. Only Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Okay first of all I'd like to thank bhernandez02897 for reviewing all of my previous chapters. You're amazing! I present to you the most angsty chapter yet! Again all these events in the story in some way, shape, or form happened to my friend. **

**Warning: Violence, bullying, and blood; so stop reading if you can't handle it! **

**Chapter 6: Only Gets Worse Before It Gets Better**

Because she wasn't allowed to be by herself, and because she was now Ichigo's girlfriend, Rukia decided to watch soccer practice from the bleachers after school that day. Ichigo was the captain, and watching him kick the ball around made her smile. Unfortunately for her, the leader of the Ichigo fan club and a few of her followers were watching her too. They were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get her alone.

"That stupid little bitch, she won't even see it coming," one of the girls said.

"Come on, Keiko, can't we just grab her now and beat the shit out of her?" said another.

"Shut up, stupid!" Keiko, the leader hissed. "If we attack her right here, then Ichigo will see us, and then we'll ruin our chances with him forever." **(AN: Funny how they think that he'll hate them any less if he doesn't SEE them. Yes, these were the dumbass fan girls my friend had to deal with.) **

They crouched behind the bleachers and saw Rukia get up to leave five minutes later. She had forgotten something in the girl's locker room and she went back to get it. The girls exchanged evil grins as they followed her inside. Rukia grabbed her sweater out of her gym locker and turned back around. Only to find that five girls were staring at her maliciously.

"So, you think you can just steal our Ichigo from us?" Keiko asked, in a menacingly calm voice.

"Your Ichigo?" Rukia blinked. "Oh I see, you're his fan girls. Well I'm sorry but I love Ichigo and there's nothing you can-,"Rukia started but was interrupted by a smack in her face. Rukia's eyes sprang open as she felt blood in her mouth.

"Shut up!" Keiko screeched. "And just for that, you're punishment is going to be bad tenfold. Yoko, Amaya, Hana, Junko hold her down."

Rukia tried to make a run for it, but the huge girl known as Amaya grabbed her. "Not so fast, bitch."

"Hold out her wrists!" Keiko ordered and the girls did as they were told. Keiko examined the girl's wrist and saw the scars and marks. Seeing them she smirked. "Then I guess you're going to like this."

Keiko took out the miniature box cutter and began slashing at Rukia's healing wounds. This was the cruelest form of torture she had been subjected to yet. It would be a full five minutes, an eternity in Rukia's mind, before they would stop.

"Well I think that should get our point across. But just in case, girls hold her down on the floor!" Keiko ordered. Rukia didn't mind. These were just catty girls. Even through the punches and kicks Rukia smiled. Her wrists bleeding and her body aching, she knew that Ichigo would love her no matter what. No amount of threats would ever change that…

Tatsuki and Orihime had a bad feeling in their gut about leaving Rukia alone at school. Not only did she have to worry about Sosuke and his gang, but now that she was Ichigo's girlfriend, she had to worry about his catty and often violently obsessive fan girls. They knew Ichigo was at school, but he couldn't exactly keep a careful watch on her while he was kicking the ball around.

As they approached the school, the feeling didn't seem to go away. In fact, the pit in their stomach only began to sink. The school was deserted, as school had gotten out an hour ago. They decided, that to help their feelings of unease, they made their way to the soccer field.

"Something really doesn't feel right," Orihime said, as she looked towards the locker room.

"You're probably right, but let's check out the soccer field first,"Tatsuki answered, and made they both made their way to the soccer field.

When they got there, soccer practice was over. But before they made there way to Ichigo, they scanned the bleachers for Rukia. She wasn't there. Maybe Ichigo knew.

"Hey Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out. Ichigo turned around and greeted his friends with a smile.

"Hey, have you guys seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, well that's what we came over here to ask you," Orihime answered.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and turned around. He blinked. "You mean you have no idea where she is?"

"Nope," the girls answered in unison.

"She said she would watch you play soccer," Tatsuki said.

"Then where the hell did she go?" Ichigo asked, growing impatient.

"Let's go and look for her," Orihime said, and they took off to look for her.

Because Orihime felt something wrong earlier, she led them to the girls' locker room. As they approached, they saw five girls exit. Ichigo immediately recognized them as the lead bitches in his fan club. But his fears were confirmed when he saw the box cutter in Keiko's hand.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked, in a dangerously calm voice.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Keiko said in a cutesy, innocent voice that clearly meant that she was lying.

"Quit fucking around!" Ichigo yelled.

The girls cringed at the sound of his voice. "She's in there," Keiko answered, before they made a run for it.

"Ichigo, Tatsuki you guys stay here, I'll take a look inside!" Orihime volunteered, and disappeared into the girls locker room.

Orihime walked in further and further until she smelled blood. This made her panic and she ran all the way to where Rukia's locker was. When she got there, she saw that Rukia was laying on the ground, her face had bruises all over it, and her lip was busted up. Not to mention both of her wrists were bleeding profusely. Orihime was so horrified by what she saw that she let out a scream.

Tatsuki looked up, "That can't be good." She dashed off into the girl's locker room, leaving an anxious Ichigo behind.

"Orihime, what...?"Tatsuki began when she saw her friend, but then stopped when she saw Rukia mangled on the ground. "Oh my God!"

Tatsuki and Orihime rushed over to their friend and because she was the strongest, Tatsuki lifted Rukia onto her back and carried her out.

When Ichigo heard footsteps coming out, he frantically turned around. He was about to speak, but was cut off when he saw his girlfriend, unconscious on Tatsuki's back. He would've blown up by now, but when he saw her like that, his first reaction was pull her off of Tatsuki's back and into his arms. He ran towards the parking lot, only to remember that Renji had the car. He frantically dialed Renji's number.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

"Renji it's Ichigo, you need to come to the school. NOW!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey what the hell do I look like, your chauffeur?" Renji yelled back. "Walk!"

"I would, but Rukia…"Ichigo began saying.

"What happened?" Renji asked, his voice growing alarmed.

"Fan girls," was all Ichigo had to say for Renji to understand.

"I'll be down there in five minutes," Renji said, before they hung up.

Renji drove like a maniac, breaking every possible traffic law to get to the school. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime looked up when they heard the sound of screeching tires. Renji hit the brakes as hard as he could when he pulled up to them. He ran out of the car at lightning speed, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain later! We need to get her to dad. NOW!" Ichigo yelled. The four of them ran to the car, Ichigo with Rukia in his arms and sped off towards the Kurosaki house. Unbeknownst to them, there were seven people watching them from the shadows.

"Ugh, look Sosuke, you said that Ichigo would be all ours if-," Keiko began, but was silenced.

"Hush, you don't think it pissed me off to see pretty boy Kurosaki just drove away with my property?" Aizen asked, highly irritated now.

"But-," Keiko began.

"Shut up, you'll get Ichigo in time. It's a win-win for all of us." Aizen answered., before they all retreated into the shadows…

**Uh oh, Aizen and the fan girls are in cahoots? Anyway this was chapter 6. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! And there's going to be an Aizen/Ichigo confrontation in the next chapter I promise, because I know you all are so highly anticipating it. R&R ! Thanks! Til Tomorrow.**

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	7. You Can't Always Play the Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Alright so I read some of your reviews. Yes I get that Rukia seems a little weak right now, but as I've mentioned many times earlier that this is based on my friend's life. She gets stronger, and this is the turning point. Again the friend this is based on is on fanfiction. Her pen name is Ayamehanachi, check her out. **

**Warning: Fight scene! The much anticipated Ichigo/Aizen showdown ahead!**

**Chapter 7: You Can't Always Play the Victim**

Isshin examined the girl. "Well, she'll be fine, but can someone tell me exactly what happened? This is the second time she's been here in the last month."

"Well, this time it was my fan girls, and uh, they were a little jealous because she's my girlfriend and they cornered her in the locker room, and..," Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you alone," Isshin said, his voice serious.

Ichigo followed Isshin into their kitchen. "Look Ichigo, I know she's your girlfriend and you feel like you should always protect her, but you can't keep doing that."

Ichigo's head snapped up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, if you keep trying to protect her, she's never going to get stronger on her own. You and the others aren't always going to be there. I mean look at her. She needs to learn how to defend herself," Isshin said, but when he looked up he saw that Ichigo was long gone. _Well I tried…_

Fortunately for him, even though his son didn't hear him out, Rukia had gotten out of the clinic and overheard everything. _I see, he's right though. I can't always rely on Ichigo or the others. _

Rukia was way out of it. From getting the shit beaten out of her to what her boyfriend's father had just said, she was so deep in thought that she forgot to tell the others that she was leaving. Well if she did, no one would let her walk alone, and she needed some alone time. She got pretty far, until she had a feeling that she was being followed. She turned around, and much to her horror and dismay, she saw two tall figures standing 20 feet away. The shorter was skinny, and had a fox like face. Next to him stood Aizen.

Rukia wasn't scared, no not this time. This time she was pissed. She was sick of it. Always being pushed around, having to live half her life in fear.

"Why the hell can't you just leave the the FUCK alone!" Rukia yelled.

"I told you, you're mine," Aizen said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"I am NOT! I don't even like you! All because I wouldn't go on a date with you in middle school? Really? Get the fuck over it!" Rukia yelled, shocking both herself and the two others.

"Oh Rukia, you shouldn't have said that." Aizen said, growing angrier by the second. He walked over and swung his arm. Before his fist could come down crashing on her face, she ducked. In a sudden act of courage (and stupidity) she kicked Aizen in the shins as hard as she could…

Ichigo was wandering through the house. He had a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep. But then he remembered that his girlfriend was in the clinic, so he decided that he would walk her home. He went to the clinic and saw that she was gone. He looked around the room frantically but couldn't find her.

"Hey dad I'm going for a walk, and uh," Ichigo grabbed Renji. "We'll be back."

They ran out of the house. "What the hell Ichigo?" Renji yelled.

"Rukia's not in the house, we're going to go look for her," Ichigo said, staring at the end of the road. _Why do I get the feeling she's not ok? _

Ichigo was right. Even though this time Rukia was actually making an effort to fight back, the men still overpowered her. Even with his hand crushing her throat she was still making an effort to escape him.

"You didn't learn your lesson from the first day, so bitch I'm going to have to-," Aizen began.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" an angry voice cut through the silence of the night.

Rukia struggled to to turn her head under Aizen's enormous hand, but she did. Then she saw her boyfriend running towards them.

"No Ichigo, don't come any closer-,"Rukia choked out, but was silenced by Aizen pressing down harder on her neck.

Ichigo couldn't control himself, he ran and tackled Aizen to the ground. His hands, especially his nails pressing down on his neck. He could barely contain his rage. Rukia froze for a moment on the ground and then got up.

"NO ICHIGO DON'T!" Rukia screamed as she saw Ichigo strangling Aizen on the ground.

"Renji, take Rukia and get her the hell out of here!" Ichigo called to his best friend.

"What about you?" Renji asked, lifting Rukia over his shoulder.

"I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson," he yelled. "Now get out!"

Renji ran as fast as he could.

"Put me down Renji! Put me down RIGHT NOW!"Rukia screamed as he carried her. "TAKE ME BACK! ICHIGO!" she screamed.

"Would you shut up already?" Renji asked, frustrated. "I'm taking you home and you are NOT going back there!"

"But what about Ichigo?" Rukia asked, tears streaming down her face.

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy," Renji answered, even though in the back of his mind he couldn't be too sure.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Rukia begged. "At least after dropping me home, please go back and stop him, PLEASE!"

Renji nodded his head as they approached the Kuchiki house…

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lay a finger on a woman?" Ichigo yelled, as he continued sock Aizen in the face.

Aizen caught Ichigo's fist and used it to send him flying to the ground. Aizen stood up. He looked even uglier with a black eye and a slit lip. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch someone else's property?"

"YOUR PROPERTY MY ASS!" Ichigo cried, before he lunged at Aizen again, his fist about pound into Aizen's face. Unfortunately Aizen was quicker, and he punched Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo felt a world of pain but before fell to the ground, he kneed Aizen in the groin, as hard as he could. Aizen let out a yelp, and fell to the ground in pain. Ichigo took this opportunity to kick him around like a soccer ball.

If. I. Ever. See You. Hurting. My Girl. Ever Again. I'll. Fucking. Murder You." Ichigo said, in between kicks.

Gin, who had been cowering in fear by a street light, decided to take control of the situation and yell out, "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Ichigo was about to turn around and go after Gin, but Aizen took opportunity to punch Ichigo in the chest before running off with Gin. Ichigo fell to the ground, coughing up blood as he did so.

Ichigo laid there for a couple minutes coughing, until he heard footsteps. "Ichigo, goddammit, what the hell happened?" Renji yelled out as he ran towards him.

"Nothing too bad," Ichigo wheezed out.

"Bullshit, okay I'm taking you home right now!" Renji said, frustrated as he lifted his friend up on his shoulder.

As they walked, Ichigo gathered the strength to ask, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she's worried sick about you," Renji said as they walked back to their house.

Rukia sat on her window sill and stared at the night sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, but she couldn't help but wonder.

_Everyone's getting hurt because I'm weak. They feel like they have to protect me. And God knows what happened to Ichigo. Oh please please let him be alright._

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. She sprinted across her room to check it. It was a text from Renji. She opened the text frantically.

_Ichigo's home, but he's busted up pretty badly. Not the best way to spend a Friday night. _

Rukia's heart sank she read the text. It was all her fault. All hers. And now Ichigo was paying for it. Why had she been so stupid? She was stupid to think that she could make this work without anyone getting hurt. She made up her mind. She had to stay away from Ichigo, in order to protect him. This was her fight. No one else's. She would fight her own battles, and she would NOT let Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, or Tatsuki come to her rescue anymore.

_I'm so sorry, Ichigo… _

**OK that was chapter 7! Alright so in response to your questions in the reviews, if you want to know what happened to my friend's rapist ask me in a private message. So yeah this was the fight scene, okay trust me there will be better ones. I'm still a baby at writing this sort of stuff. Your reviews are extremely helpful for this story. Next chapter, you'll see what happens when Rukia goes a week without talking or seeing Ichigo. Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	8. You Have To Watch Your Own Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay, the next few chapters are going to be taking a break from the violence. This chapter follows Rukia as she avoids her friends and Ichigo for a week. Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated! And thanks again, to my friend Michael for helping me make this story even better! **

**Warning: None, but if you don't like deep things, don't keep reading. **

**Chapter 8: You Have To Watch Your Own Back**

Rukia spent the entire weekend avoiding answering her phone or texts. Even then that didn't stop the endless stream of texts and missed calls. Most of them were from Ichigo asking her why she wasn't returning his calls or texting him back. The others were from Renji, Orhime, and Tatsuki asking her why she wasn't texting them or Ichigo back. But as much as she wanted to, she resisted the urge to text or call back.

Monday morning came around, but as she was constantly landing herself in medical attention, Ichigo's father had called her house on Sunday afternoon and asked her to come over for an appointment. Rukia was reluctant to show up at Ichigo's house, but Isshin reassured her that they would be alone.

Rukia stared at her watch, it was 9 AM. Ichigo, Renji, and the twins had to be at school by now. She knocked on the door cautiously. She had avoided Orihime in the morning by telling her that she was sick, she didn't know what to expect as the door opened.

"RUKIA!" Isshin yelled, in his usually cheerful voice.

"Hi?" was all Rukia could say before Isshin dragged her into the house.

Isshin and Rukia walked through the house into the clinic. Isshin asked her to sit down and he closed the door.

"So how are you feeling, my dear?" Isshin asked as he examined her wounds.

"Better, a little soar, but better," Rukia answered.

"I'm glad to hear it," as Isshin finished looking at her.

"Um, , there's something I need to talk to you about," Rukia started, slowly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I heard what you said to Ichigo on Friday," Rukia said. "And you're right."

Isshin looked up. "I'm sorry if it hurt to hear."

"It did, but it needed to be said, sometimes you just have to watch your own back," Rukia said, as she exited. "Thank you sir."

Isshin didn't try to stop her from leaving. In fact, he knew she would need some time to be able to defend herself. She understood it. Now if only his son understood too…

Rukia walked around for what seemed like hours. She only returned home when she saw that that the sun was setting. She returned to her room, and on impulse she walked over to her phone first thing. _16 new messages and 10 missed calls_. Big surprise they were all from Ichigo. She smiled sadly, because the situation was such that she couldn't even say a word to him. She crawled into the covers and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up Tuesday morning, she was extremely tired but she knew that ditching one more day of school would result in her falling behind. She got up and dragged her body to the bathroom. Truth be told, she felt like a corpse. But she knew she had to keep going.

Orihime stood outside her house, and Rukia walked out. She didn't even say hi to her. She knew it was rude, but if she wanted to leave them out of her problems, she needed to give them the cold shoulder.

When she got to school, she walked to her class, leaving Orihime confused. _What on earth is up with her? _

She stepped into biology and saw Renji. Sosuke wasn't there.

"Hey why haven't you been answering back to any of our texts?" Renji asked, frustrated.

Rukia pretended she didn't hear and pulled out her notebook, and started taking notes on lecture. Renji spent all period trying to get her attention but she wouldn't budge.

She went through the rest of the day dodging her friends, and as much as it hurt her heart, her boyfriend too. And when lunch came around she sat up in a tree, away from all eyes. Unfortunately for her, Gin Ichimaru was watching her with a smirk. In truth he felt a little bad for her but what could he do? _Good girl, Kuchiki. You're keeping yourself safe. And me too…_

She spent the entire week in the same fashion. Unfortunately her avoiding them wasn't yielding the results she desired. Nope. Instead of starting to move away from her, her friends only became more concerned.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm going to drag her out of that tree, and-."

"Ichigo, shut up!" Renji yelled, trying to think of ways to get her to talk.

"Renji's right, force won't make her talk!" Tatsuki said, irritated.

"Okay everybody, let's put our heads together and think," Orihime said, and by the time they were done, it was decided that Renji would go and talk to her.

It was Friday, and sixth period had just gotten out. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki decided that it was the perfect time to execute their plan.

Rukia was walking out into the parking lot, but she felt someone grab her arm and drag her behind a building. She was sure it was Aizen, but when she opened her eyes she saw that it was Renji who was pinning her against the wall.

"Alright, talk Kuchiki," Renji asked, in an angrily calm voice.

"There's nothing to talk about Renji," Rukia answered. "Now let me go."

"Like hell! Why the hell have you been avoiding us all week?" Renji yelled, growing angrier by the second. "Do you even know what you've put us through? What about Ichigo? Do you even give a damn about what happens to him?"

Hearing Ichigo's name she grew angrier. So angry that she found the strength to push Renji off. "All right you want to know? I'll tell you! I'm tired of all of you protecting me like I'm a child! Not only that, Ichigo got hurt! Do you think I want to see him go through this? DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!" and she stormed off.

Little did she know, Renji was smiling. Orihime's plan had worked. Now all he had to go and tell Ichigo exactly what he had found out.

Rukia stormed home, pissed as hell at Renji for even thinking that. _How the hell could he even think that? He of all people should know how I feel! That stupid baka! _

She spent the whole afternoon locked in her room. She didn't know why she was so angry, for one comment.

At dinner, it was the first time she was seeing her brother all week.

"How's school?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked, not looking at her.

"It's been fine," Rukia said, and they spent the rest of dinner in silence. Byakuya could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he didn't ask. Truth be told he really worried, because she never told him anything. He just watched her walk back up the stairs and heard her close the door.

Rukia hopped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down her body. It was nice that after a long week, she was ending it with a nice hot shower. She stayed in there for an hour and when she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out into her room and froze. At her window sill, well leaning against it anyway, was Ichigo. His eyes were closed but he could tell that she was out of the bathroom. He looked up.

"We need to talk."

**Yay for cliffhangers! That was chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen! Sorry no spoilers for the next chapter! It's a surprise! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	9. Proof That I'll Never Leave You Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay I know you all hate cliff hangers but I couldn't resist. It keeps you wanting to know more and more. And so I present Chapter 9! **

**Warning: Lemon ahead, if this makes you queasy then stop here! If it does and you keep reading, well not my fault! **

**Chapter 9: Proof That I'll Never Leave You Alone **

Rukia froze. There was no way she could avoid talking to him. But why here? Why now? And why the hell did it have to be when she had nothing but a towel on?

"Why haven't you called me back?" Ichigo asked, and the question got on the last of Rukia's already frayed nerves.

"AIZEN ATTACKS ME! YOUR FAN GIRLS ATTACK ME! I GET RAPED! AND THEN AIZEN ATTACKS YOU AND HURTS YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE FOR DEFENDING ME! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I HAVEN'T CALLED YOU!" Rukia, screamed out.

"No, I'm asking you why you haven't called _BACK_," Ichigo answered cockily, trying to add a little humor to the situation, as he could see she was annoyed.

Only this annoyed her even more. "UGGHH!"

"You know you could've just told me that," Ichigo said.

"Well, I couldn't,"Rukia answered back, trying to find an angle to argue from.

"Why not?" Ichigo pressed.

"Well because it's not easy to tell you things," Rukia said, hoping he would just go away.

"I'm your boyfriend, you know your supposed to tell me things, right?" Ichigo said.

"Um, well, uh," Rukia said, knowing she'd lost the argument.

"I'm listening," Ichigo said, calmly, even though he was growing more and more irritated by the second.

"It's just that, I hate how weak I am," Rukia said through her teeth. "Then I heard the talk your dad was attempting to have with you, but you walked away. But Ichigo he was right. So when I heard that I decided that I needed some time to think and then all that happened and I was so upset that it happened that I just had to," Rukia rambled on and on.

Ichigo go her point in the first sentence, but she wouldn't stop talking, so he knew there was only one way to shut her up. He walked over to his babbling girlfriend grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers.

Rukia's eyes shot wide open when she realized what was happening. But she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he twisted his around her waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip, and gained access into her mouth. They were at it for about five minutes, before they broke apart for air.

"Woah," they said at the same time.

Rukia blushed and jumped away because she realized that she had nothing but a towel on. Ichigo noticed too.

"Um, you should go," Rukia muttered, not realizing that Ichigo was already standing in front of her.

"You look beautiful," Ichigo whispered, and Rukia looked up and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, before leaning in.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving his tongue access into her mouth. Without even thinking, Rukia jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he felt his pleasure growing, he brought one hand up and removed the towel in one swift motion.

Rukia opened her eyes as she felt the towel slide off. Was this right? What she was doing? What if Aizen found out? He'd kill her. But she pushed all those thoughts aside as Ichigo carried her to the bed. Ichigo laid her down and stood over her for a minute. She was beautiful. She didn't need boobs or curves to be beautiful, and he felt his pleasure rising by the second.

He pulled his shirt off and got on top of her. His lips again came crashing down on hers. He hungrily kissed her as his hands travelled down her body. She was in heaven she'd never felt this good or this happy in her life. He left her lips and went down to her neck. He hungrily kissed her neck, along with biting and sucking it too. He left her neck and went down to her collar bone, where he sucked and licked her. Meanwhile she was moaning. Everywhere he kissed her, she felt like was on fire. Finally he got to her breasts. Tiny as they were, he loved them. He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and began to suck on them. A loud moan escaped from her mouth, making Ichigo smirk a little bit, and immediately went to the other one and began licking and sucking on the other one.

He took his mouth off of her breast and began going south. He kissed her stomach, and smiled as he heard her moan even louder. Then he went down even further. He stopped when he got to her womanhood. He turned red seeing it. He was only 15, plus he had never gotten this far with his previous girlfriends. So this was the first time he was seeing it.

"You alright?" Rukia asked, confused as to why he had stopped.

"Yeah," was all Ichigo said before continuing.

He took one finger and rubbed her womanhood, earning a loud moan from her. He smiled and rubbed her even more, before stopping at her enterance. Carefully, he slid one finger into her. Rukia, never being fingered before bit down her lip a little bit. Yes she had been raped, but as that was a while ago, she had tightened back up (**AN: Yes, that CAN happen) **and it hurt. Ichigo, slid his finger deeper and deeper into her, and started curling his finger inside of her. She cried out in pleasure as he kept hitting her point of point of pleasure over and over.

"Ichigo," she moaned out, as he inserted another finger inside her. Doing the same thing, he earned even more cries of pleasure. Then, he did something Rukia didn't expect. He dipped his head, and started licking her down there. Rukia's eyes shot wide open as her moans grew even louder. He licked and licked, and even sucked a bit, making Rukia arch her back in pleasure. By arching her back, he was able lick and suck a little more. Then at her enterance, he put his tongue inside of her and began putting it in and out, and Rukia felt she was going to die from pleasure.

Ichigo lifted his head up and got off of her, making her pout. "Don't worry," was all he said.

He pulled off his pants and his boxers, and got back on top of her. Rukia just stared. He was so big. She grew little nervous and mostly excited. Ichigo positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to this, because we can stop," Ichigo said, concerned that she might not want to do this.

"N-no, pl-please keep going!" was all Rukia said.

Being his first time, Ichigo barely had any idea what he was doing. He positioned himself, and slowly started going inside of her. Rukia bit her lip, trying to suppress scream, because she didn't want her brother to know what she was doing. Ichigo was taken by surprise too. She was so tight, and it felt so good. He grunted as she moaned. As the pain subsided, pleasure soon set in, and he started moving in and out of her. Rukia straddled him, and moaned even louder.

"I. Think. I'm. Going. To.," Ichigo said, as he started to feel himself coming.

When he did, both one of them had anticipated such pleasure, and they yelled each others names. Ichigo rolled off of her and they just laid there in silence, amazed at what they had just done.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Rukia began to panic.

"Ichigo, if my brother sees you, we're screwed," she whisped, horrified.

"Don't worry I know what to do," Ichigo said, as he got out of the bed and picked up his clothes. He walked into the bathroom. "I'll hide here until the coast is clear."

Rukia didn't say anything, because she heard the door open. A concerned Byakuya looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked. "I heard you scream."

Rukia inwardly smiled. She loved how her brother had heard her scream, but not Ichigo. "I'm alright brother, I just tripped on something."

"Oh," was all he said. "Oh, and Rukia I have a meeting in the morning, and won't return until the afternoon, so don't wait for me for breakfast and lunch."

Byakuya left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo opened the bathroom door, and walked out. "So we have the whole day tomorrow, huh?"

"Pretty much," Rukia said, scooting over to let Ichigo come back into the bed.

Rukia cuddled closer to Ichigo. And as she drifted to sleep, Ichigo kissed her forehead. He smiled at himself. He was happy. Nothing would change that. And nothing could ever make him leave her.

_I'm never going to leave you Rukia… _

**And that was chapter 9! Sorry it's late! m Yes, okay I'm sorry if the lemon kind of sucked. I basically wrote it from personal experience, no I'm not ashamed to admit that. My friend's not going to tell me how it really went. It was my first lemon. Okay so next chapter is going to detail the morning after. R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	10. What Other Reaction Were You Expecting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**So after that lemon I thought I should add some humor to this chapter. Okay also I'm going to update chapters late at night because I'm fasting and have no energy whatsoever during the day. **

**Warning: Sexual jokes and raunchy humor! **

**Chapter 10: What Other Reaction Were You Expecting? **

Rukia opened her eyes. It was early, really early. She could tell because the sun wasn't even up yet. But she wasn't tired. Not at all. She was too happy. Last night was, well, amazing. She turned and saw a pile of orange hair next her. Then she looked down and saw his sleeping face, and smiled even more. _He's so cute when he sleeps. _

Rukia stayed up watching Ichigo for the next few hours before she felt him stir. He opened his eyes and gave a crooked smile.

"You know if that's how we end every fight, I like fighting with you," Ichigo said vulgarly.

Rukia smacked him playfully. "You perv!"

"Ow!" Ichigo said.

They spent about a half an hour like this before Rukia heard Ichigo's stomach growling.

"Someone hungry?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, starving," Ichigo answered.

Rukia got out of bed and put on a robe to conceal herself. Ichigo followed and only put on his boxers. It was too hot to put anything else on.

Rukia was about to open the door when she felt Ichigo come up behind her and pick her up bridal style. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, laughing.

He carried her downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Then Rukia realized she had no idea what Ichigo liked. "Uh, what do you want for breakfast anyway?"

"Cereals good," Ichigo answered, wanting to make things easier.

Ichigo came and hugged her from behind. She smiled and they just stood like that until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Ichigo said, unwillingly tearing himself away from her.

Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it. Much to his horror, there stood Orihime. She was cheerful, until she saw who opened the door.

"You're not Rukia," Orihime said, stating the obvious

"Um no, I'm not," Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Ichigo who is it?" Rukia asked, coming out of the kitchen. Then she saw.

Orihime just stood there. She was shocked at first. And then she saw what Ichigo and Rukia had on. Ichigo was in nothing but boxers, and Rukia in a robe, and there were dark red spots all over neck. Her jaw dropped.

"No way," she whispered, her jaw hanging and her eyes wide open.

"It's not what you think!" both of them cried simultaneously.

"Then what happened?" Orihime demanded.

"We were uh, pillow fighting last night! Yeah that's it! Pillow fighting!" Ichigo lied, even though it was obvious.

"Then why are there red marks all over Rukia's neck?" Orihime pressed, her eyebrow raising and her arms crossing.

"Ichigo plays rough?" Rukia suggested, but it was obviously lying.

"Mhm, yeah sure. You guys are the worst liars ever," Orihime said, and with that pushed her way passed them and made her way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"To see what you guys were really doing!" Orihime yelled.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged frantic looks and ran after her, hoping that they'd be able to stop her from seeing. They were too late.

Orihime burst into Rukia's room and gasped at what she saw. The bed sheets were all messed up, but that's not what she gasped at. She saw I tiny bit of blood on the bed. **(AN: If you don't do it for a while, you can still bleed) **

"I KNEW IT! OMIGOD I KNEW IT!" Orihime screamed excitedly. She walked over to the bed sheets, grabbed them, and sniffed them. Ichigo gagged and Rukia sweatdropped.

"Orihime just don't tell anyone," Rukia said, in a final attempt to calm things down.

But it was too late, Orihime had already typed out a frantic text at lightning speed. Rukia and Ichigo tried to make a grab for the phone but it was too late she had already pressed the send button.

Orihime: COME OVER TO RUKIA'S HOUSE NOW!

Renji: Is she okay?

Orihime: She's more than okay, all righty. Just come now!

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL RENJI?" Ichigo yelled.

"I just had to!" Orihime said, with a grin on her face.

In a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door. _Perfect_.

Rukia closed her eyes, she could feel Ichigo behind her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked and saw Renji and Tatsuki outside. _Wonderful. _

"Rukia, what on earth?" Renji began, but then saw the exact reason why Orihime had asked him to come.

Him and Tatsuki just gaped. "So did they..," Tatsuki asked.

"Yup!" Orihime answered cheerfully. Rukia just scowled at her.

Renji took this full opportunity to give Ichigo crap.

"WOOHOO! Ichigo you are finally a man!" Renji whistled. Earning him a well deserved punch in the face.

Rukia decided that, because everyone was here, she would just make everyone pancakes. They sat down, and Renji started asking questions.

"So was it good? How good? Did you make her squirt? Did you come in two seconds?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, getting more and more irritated by the second.

Rukia served the pancakes. As she sat down, Orihime decided it was her turn to start asking the perverted questions.

"Oooh how big is he?"

Rukia looked up and turned red. This just wasn't happening. Ichigo also turned red. Was this really the time to ask this sort of question?

"Orihime, it's none of your fucking business!" Rukia yelled.

"PLEASE TELL US!" the other three begged.

"NO!" was all Ichigo and Rukia said.

"Aw," Orihime pouted.

"Meh, it probably sucked then," Renji said.

"Did not Renji!" Rukia yelled.

The rest of breakfast continued like this. Renji continued to poke fun at them, and Orihime kept asking them awkward questions. They were grateful that Tatsuki stayed quiet.

"Er well Ichigo I hate to ruin your mood but…,"Renji began.

"You already did," Ichigo said sourly.

"Look your dad's pissed that you didn't come home last night. You better go now, otherwise Isshin is going to kick your ass twice as hard."

Ichigo grumbled and went upstairs and put on the rest of his clothes. He made his way downstairs where the other four were already waiting for him. He grabbed Rukia, lifted her up and gave her a big kiss.

"AHEM…..!" the other three said, disapproving of their PDA.

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo said as he made his way out the door. The other three followed.

Rukia watched them drive away and closed the door. She put her back to the door and smiled. She closed her eyes and began trying to relive the night before…

**That was chapter 10! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Anyway the next few chapters are going to be a little lighter, before it all goes to hell again. Plz R&R ! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	11. Big Brother Is Always Watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**Okay the next three chapters are going to be a little lighter before everything goes back into hell again. Well enjoy. This chapter is emotional. But still not too bad. This centers mainly around Byakuya finding out about what's been going on. **

**Warning: None, unless you mind emotional issues. **

**Chapter 11: Big Brother Is Always Watching**

Rukia and Ichigo knew that if Aizen got a whiff of what they had done Friday, she'd be dead. So they decided that for the safety of both her and everyone else, they'd keep their relationship a secret. The lie they'd tell the school was that they broke up.

"You sure you guys?" Renji asked before they walked into school on Monday morning.

"There's no other way," Ichigo said, letting go of Rukia's hand.

They walked into school. Ichigo and Rukia were standing at least 10 feet apart, and as Rukia was an accomplished actress, she put on the world's saddest face. The fan girls and Aizen definitely noticed. Aizen smirked.

"Looks like she's actually listening to you," Gin said, in his usual slimy way.

"Smart girl, she should keep it that way," Aizen said.

Rukia walked over to first period with Renji, both of them silent. They knew that if they were caught even looking at each other, Aizen would think that something was going on between them. That was the last thing any of them needed.

Aizen spent the whole period staring and smirking at Rukia. As long as she stayed put, she wouldn't be harmed. He thought he'd finally brought her under his control. Little did he know that it was the exactly what she wanted him to think…

Rukia sat up in her tree. She hated being apart from Ichigo. But what could she do? She was doing this so that everyone could keep their asses from being kicked. Her phone began to buzz and she saw that she had a text.

Ichigo: I miss you.

Rukia: I miss you too.

Ichigo: Sneaking around sucks. Wish we could just rub this in Aizen's face.

Rukia smirked at this last text. If only they could. As if that would be a smart idea. If only things were that easy.

They went through the rest of the day like this. Avoiding each other, and when they went home, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki walked while Ichigo and Renji drove.

"Well isn't that gentlemanly?" Tatsuki said, sarcastically.

Rukia walked home, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to find that Byakuya was home. And he was sitting at the end of the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Sit down Rukia, we need to talk," Byakuya said.

Rukia walked over to the table nervously. She knew this was bad. Otherwise her brother rarely ever spoke to her. She grabbed a seat at the opposite end of the table. "Y-yes brother?"

Byakuya sighed. "How long were you expecting me to not know? Do you think I'm a fool?"

Rukia stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"For the past few weeks you've been acting quite strangely. And today I got a call from the Kurosaki clinic. And we both know that it wasn't for a regular appointment," Byakuya answered.

"Wh-what did they say?" Rukia stammered.

"They were asking about how you were feeling, and if you were bandaging your wounds. Rukia, neither one of us is leaving until you tell me exactly what's going on."

"It's nothing, brother," Rukia said, in a pathetic attempt to reassure her brother.

Byakuya was beginning to lose his patience. "Rukia, tell me. RIGHT. NOW.

Rukia's eyes began filling up with tears. How was she supposed to tell her brother what had happened? But she knew Byakuya had the right to know.

"Well, there's this guy named Sosuke Aizen, and he's been bothering me," Rukia said.

"Bothering you how? Did he hurt you?" Byakuya said, growing more and more concerned.

"Well big brother, he didn't just hurt me," Rukia said, quietly.

"What else?" Byakuya asked, in a dangerously calm voice.

"I can't tell you," she answered.

"Rukia..," Byakuya said.

"Brother, please. PLEASE. Don't make me tell you," Rukia screamed, crying and begging him.

"All right. Go upstairs Rukia," Byakuya answered. He listened to her go upstairs and close her door. He was going to find out whether or not Rukia wanted him to know.

The next morning Byakuya waited for Rukia to leave. When she finally did, he drove over to the Kurosaki clinic. We knocked on the door, and Isshin opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia's brother," he answered.

Isshin knew this was coming. And whether or not Rukia liked it, Byakuya was her legal guardian. And he had a right to know.

"Come in and sit down," Isshin said as he shook his hand.

Byakuya did just that. And as Isshin handed him a cup of tea, Byakuya knew he had to ask.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I wanted to know why Rukia keeps coming here," Byakuya said.

"Well she first came here after she had been attacked." Isshin answered, cautiously trying to build him up to the horrifying truth.

"Attacked?" Byakuya asked.

"My son's friend had come in here with her injured, and when I asked, he said she had been raped," Isshin said, very slowly.

Byakuya blinked. He was sure he had heard that wrong. "Excuse me?"

"She first came here after being raped," Isshin said again.

"Raped? But how? Who? Why?" Byakuya stood up, now he was uncharacteristically pissed.

"I'm so sorry, but that's all I know," Isshin answered.

Byakuya clenched his fists. How did this just happen? And he didn't even know about it. He was beginning to feel like a lousy big brother.

Isshin walked over to Byakuya and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Byakuya."

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" Byakuya answered.

"It's hard to tell family about something like this. Often they feel like they're going to rejected, or cast out," Isshin answered. "Also, if you want some advice, don't let Rukia know about this. She was traumatized enough after it happened."

Byakuya just nodded. As he left the clinic and drove back home, he felt helpless. He had never felt so helpless and sad. The question that rang in his head was how he was going to answer to his wife. She had specifically told him to watch over and protect her on her death bed and he had failed to keep his vow. He was feeling more helpless as he watched Rukia come home. Rukia was surprised to see her brother again.

"I took a few days off," he answered, as to answer her unspoken question.

"I see," Rukia said, and headed to her room.

Byakuya sat on the couch. Even if he couldn't tell Rukia what he had found out, he vowed that he would be there for her from now on. As he made this vow, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**And that was Chapter 11! Sorry it's so late late! But isn't it sad? Anyway something similar happened to my friend where her brother knew but stayed silent about it. Ok, loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	12. If Only It Could Be Done Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay so I've been watching Bleach again to get a better idea of things, and I got a few. This next chapter is mainly focused on Rukia. It's a filler chapter. **

**Warning: None, except maybe for language. **

**Chapter 12: If Only It Could Be Done Over**

Rukia just laid on her bed after getting home. The last week was probably the happiest she'd ever had. Sad part was she couldn't even show how happy she was. Being watched by Aizen demanded that she was sad and in fear a good majority of time. Of course she wasn't, but what could she do. Aizen had tormented her for a long time. They started off friendly, until his obsessive side began to surface, and when he asked her out she straight up rejected him. She closed her eyes and recalled when she had first met him, a nice looking guy with a nasty dark side…

_A twelve year old Rukia looked up from her seat. A new student had walked into class that day and the teacher was about to introduce him. _

"_Class, this is Sosuke Aizen, and he will be joining us from today," the teacher said. "Let's see take a seat next to Ms. Kuchiki." _

_The boy was kind looking, with messy brown hair and horned rimmed glasses. He walked over to the desk behind Rukia and sat down. Rukia turned around and smiled. She was always kind to the new people. _

"_Hi! I'm Rukia Kuchiki!" she announced, cheerfully. _

"_Hi, just call me Sosuke," the boy answered. _

"_Come sit with me at lunch!" Rukia said, before the teacher called the class to order. _

_Aizen walked over to where Rukia was sitting at lunch. She was sitting with one other girl. "Sosuke! Sit over here!" _

_He walked over and sat down. He was silent and awkward. And Rukia noticed. So she decided to break the ice. _

"_So where are you from?" Rukia asked. _

"_Um," Sosuke blushed, he really didn't want to say. _

"_Come on, don't be shy," Rukia said, smiling. _

"_Give it a rest Rukia," the girl next to her said. _

"_Not very nice Emi," Rukia said, eating her sandwich. _

Rukia opened her eyes back up. She remembered that when she first met Aizen, he was shy and timid. Maybe if she hadn't been so nice maybe he wouldn't have…

Rukia decided that she wouldn't gain much by laying in her room, so she decided to go downstairs and cook herself something. She went downstairs and got out a pot and filled it rice before putting it on the stove. She leaned against the counter and looked at the fridge. It was a drawing Aizen had drawn her when his obsession with her had started. It wasn't healthy even then. She thought nothing of it, even when her friend had warned her two years later.

"_Aizen seems pretty clingy, don't you think?" Emi said. _

"_No, he's just being nice," Rukia said, naively. _

"_Don't be naïve Rukia," Emi said. _

"_What do you mean?" Rukia asked. _

"_Rukia, please, he practically beat up a guy for just looking at you," Emi answered, frustrated. _

"_Well…" Rukia started, trying to find an excuse to cover it up. _

If only she had listened back then. Maybe she would've saved herself a lot of pain and sorrow. But no, she had to be all nice and now here she was, hiding and running.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she smelled something burning. She quickly grabbed a strainer and took the rice off heat. Well, she really couldn't think straight today.

She obsessed over everything she began doing to keep her mind preoccupied. But out of nowhere she began remembering the thing that had caused Aizen to become so hostile towards her…

"_Will you go out with me?"_ _Aizen asked. _

_Rukia looked up, "I don't like you like that Sosuke." _

_Aizen looked at her and out of no where slapped her. _

"_What the hell?" she yelled. _

"_If you don't say yes then…" Aizen threatened. _

"_Or you'll what?" Rukia challenged. _

"_You'll see bitch, you just made a HUGE mistake," Aizen said as he walked away. _

"NO!" Rukia screamed, causing Byakuya to look up from what he was doing.

"Rukia are you alright?" Byakuya asked, running over.

"Yes big brother," Rukia said. "I'll be right back, she said as she made her way up the stairs.

Byakuya looked on, and as much as he wanted to run up and hug her, he couldn't. He looked down at the floor.

Rukia made her way up the stairs and when she got to the room and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground. She put her face in between her knees and sobbed. Why had she been such a stupid kid? Why? If only she had been smarter, and done things differently.

_I'm an idiot… _

**Yep that was Chapter 12 people. Yeah sorry it was short but next chapter will be much longer. Anyway in the next chapter Rukia and Ichigo spend the whole time together and well you'll see what happens. Also in your reviews tell which other pairings I should make. There needs to be another couple in this. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow**

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	13. Just Happy Being With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**This is the last chapter before things get bad again. Anyway I want there to be another couple in this. Ideas? Ok I present chapter 13. **

**Warning: Fluffiness, don't read if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 13: Just Happy Being With You**

Rukia was hanging out in her room after school. She usually waited until after dinner to do her homework. She was laying on her bed reading a book when she sensed someone else in her room. She turned around and saw Ichigo leaning against the window.

"Ever heard of a door?" Rukia asked.

"What's the fun in that?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him. "You're lucky my brother isn't home otherwise he'd kick your ass out."

"I thought he never paid much attention to you," Ichigo said.

"Well he does now," Rukia said.

"Just my luck," Ichigo mumbled. "Soooo,"

"What?" Rukia asked.

"You know," he answered.

"Uh, no I don't," Rukia said, genuinely confused.

"Remember last Friday?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia started blushing. How would she forget? She smiled. It was etched into her mind permanently. Then she realized exactly why Ichigo had asked that question.

"So you want to…?" she said trailing off.

"Do you?" he asked.

Rukia smiled and Ichigo took that as a yes…

The next morning Rukia woke up smiling. She began to smile as she remembered the afternoon before. It was definitely better than the first time. Not as special as the first time, but it was definitely better. She closed her eyes and tried to recall every detail, every touch and kiss. She was lost in thought, when she heard an annoying, incessant sound. It was her alarm. She had a strong desire to grab it and chuck it out the window. But instead she dragged her body put of the bed. She got ready, taking her sweet time getting ready, mainly because she didn't want to go to school. She was too tired. But she knew she had to. She didn't want to go to school , only because she would see Aizen and have to ignore Ichigo.

Orihime was standing outside. She was smiling and waving. Rukia smiled. She was careful this time to hide her hickies, only because Ichigo wasn't careful enough to NOT to leave them. She wasn't about to take anymore crap for it again.

They chatted away until they were a block away from school. They thought this was a safe enough distance away to part. Rukia went ahead and walked with an apathetic face. When she walked into school she went about the same routine that was repeated week after week.

She passed the rest of the week like this, seeing very little of Ichigo and burying herself in her room. The next few weeks passed like this fashion. She was bored all the time, but she had to pass the time studying. Finals were coming up and she had to focus on them. Being buried in studying, she forgot everything.

When finals week did come, she took her tests without much problem. And she passed all of them with really high grades. At the end of that week, Orihime decided to throw a party, and she invited everyone over to her house that night.

"Just the five of us!" Orihime announced cheerfully.

Everyone knew that it had been a while since they all hung out, so they all thought it would be a good idea.

Naturally being the quickest to do things, Rukia got to Orihime's first.

"You came by yourself?" Orihime said, blinking.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not in danger all the time, yknow," Rukia said, a million veins popping in her head, lately she was more irritated than usual.

"Relax Rukia! I was just asking," Orihime said, waving her hands in the air.

"Sorry, I've been really irritated lately, not enough food or sleep I guess," Rukia said.

"Hmm, want to eat?" Orihime asked, cheerfully.

Rukia sweatdropped. Orihime was…an imaginative cook. Unfortunately the flavors never matched up and the mood tasted pretty weird.

Rukia nodded, only because she was starving. She sat down and Orihime set down something really weird in front of her.

"It's baked fish, with fried rice, wasabe, and whipped cream," Orihime announced cheerfully.

Rukia cautiously took the first bite and for some odd reason, she loved it. She rapidly started devouring the plate, finishing in two minutes flat. "Can I have some more?"

"Um, sure?" Orihime said, bewildered because Rukia never ate this much.

As soon as she placed the food in front of Rukia, the hungry girl devoured the food.

"Um, Rukia are you okay?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so hungry!" Rukia said.

Just as soon as she said that, she heard a knock on the door. Orihime walked over and answered the door. She saw that Ichigo, Renji, and Tatsuki were standing outside, with concerned expressions on their face.

"Hey, have you seen Rukia anywhere?" Ichigo began, then looked inside and saw her. Everyone was shocked.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"20 minutes ago," Rukia answered.

Ichigo was irritated now. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your house by yourself?"

Rukia normally would've yelled back, but instead, to everyone's surprise, she broke out into tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rukia sobbed. She was wondering why she was being so emotional.

Ichigo was surprised. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji asked, whispering angrily in Ichigo's ear.

"Huh?"

"Go comfort her, dumbass!"

Ichigo walked over and gave her a hug. She continued to sob into his shirt. "Come on Rukia, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know!" Rukia said, calming down.

"It's ok, I'm here," he said, in a soothing voice that was so unlike him.

"OHHH!" Orihime pouted. "This is supposed to be fun!"

Rukia sniffled and smiled. "That's right!"

"So I picked out a movie!" Orihime said, cheerfully, and everyone sweatdropped. And they had a right to, it was a lame chick flick. During which, Rukia hogged all the popcorn and drank most of the beverages on the table.

"Uh, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, bewildered.

"Hm?" Rukia asked, her mouth full of popcorn.

"Let's see, that's the third bowl of popcorn you've been through, and the second bottle of coke, and you've had to go to the bathroom four times already. You alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, guess it's just the after effect of neglecting my needs during finals," Rukia said, even though she didn't quite believe that herself.

Ichigo smiled. "Hey how about we ditch this party, and take a walk?"

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Hey Orihime, I need to get Rukia home," Ichigo said.

Orihime pouted, but as she knew it was getting late, so she let them leave.

Rukia and Ichigo walked, until they got to the park. Rukia couldn't go on anymore, because she was feeling extremely lethargic. Ichigo found a bench and sat down. He grabbed Rukia by the waste and set her petite form in his lap. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. They kissed for a few more minutes, until they broke apart for air.

"It's been a while since we've been able to do that," Ichigo said.

"I know, I've missed it," Rukia said.

"Hey Rukia?" Ichigo said, he was about to tell her something he hadn't said to her the whole time they were dating.

"Yes?" Rukia said.

"Well, there's something I've wanted to say to you for the longest time," Ichigo said blushing.

"What is it?"

Ichigo turned and met her gaze and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened. _He loves me? _"Wh-what?"

"I love you," he repeated. "Do you love me?"

Rukia could've cried out in pure joy. Of course she did! "Yes I do. I love you too, I always have."

He leaned in and kissed her. Somehow this kiss was better than all the rest. Maybe because this time, it was to express just how much they loved each other.

All of the sudden, Rukia's phone went off. They broke apart and Rukia grabbed the phone. She looked at the ID, it was her brother.

"Hello?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia where are you? It's past your curfew," Byakuya said, concerned and angry.

"Oh brother I'm on my way home now," Rukia said, before hanging up.

"I'll drop you off," Ichigo said, and she jumped off of his lap so he could get up.

They began walking, hand in hand. The whole time they smiled exchanging smiles and looks. This was probably one of the most perfect nights they had had in their time together. And hopefully it wouldn't be their last…

**So I gave hints of it in this chapter, but there's a surprise in the next chapter. Well hopefully you can figure out what it is! Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was the last sweet and romantic chapter for a while. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	14. Being Careful Really Pays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**And now we will find out EXACTLY what's wrong with Rukia. Well a lot of you already figured it out in the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, I'm always amused when I read them, keep 'em coming! **

**Warning: Again out of my friend's life, this is a sensitive issue so be mindful. **

**Chapter 14: Being Careful Really Pays **

Rukia woke up on Saturday morning. She didn't want to get out of bed, for some reason she was just way too tired. Suddenly she smelled the bacon and eggs her neighbors were cooking, and a wave of nausea hit her. She ran into the bathroom leaned against the toilet and last night's dinner and movie food spilled out. _What the hell? _ She got out of the bathroom and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She opened the fridge looked around and began craving two of the things she found: fried chicken and chocolate. She was so hungry that she didn't think twice before melting the chocolate, and poured it over the chicken. Just then Rukia heard a knock on the door, she walked over and Orihime was at the door.

"Hi Rukia!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"How are you?" Orihime said.

"I'm hungry! I made food, want some?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, what did you make?" Orihime asked.

"Fried chicken in a chocolate sauce!" Rukia said, in a high-pitched voice.

Orihime just looked at her. Rukia barely ate much, and when she did, she didn't eat all this bizarre food. Something was wrong with her for sure. But since the food looked so good, Orihime and Rukia devoured it together. Rukia ate much more, and Orihime stared.

"Um, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Yes?" she said, looking up.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know something's wrong. What's been going on with you?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know lately I've been craving all this weird food, I've had to go to the bathroom a lot too, little things like messes make me cry, and this morning I smelled my neighbor's cooking and threw up," Rukia said, hoping Orihime might have an idea.

Orihime stared, she had an idea, and it wasn't a good one too. So she decided to ask Rukia slowly to make sure.

"Rukia, answer this question, because it's important. When was the last time you and Ichigo did it?" Orihime asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rukia asked.

"Please just answer it."

"I don't know, 4-5 weeks ago," Rukia said.

"Did you guys use protection?" Orihime asked.

Rukia thought for a second. "I don't think so."

"Uhhm Rukia, you're not going to like this, but I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?" Rukia zasked, anxiously.

"You're pregnant," Orihime said, and the whole world stopped.

Rukia just stared. No, no. There was just no way that what Orihime was saying was true. Except she was right. It was the only explanation, but Rukia didn't want to believe it.

"N-no, that can't be right!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh, Rukia," Orihime whispered. "But, you need to consider that you could be."

"B-but how do we know for sure?" Rukia asked, scared shitless.

"We could go to the Kurosaki clinic?" Orihime suggested.

"NO!" Rukia cried. There was no way she was going to Ichigo's dad's clinic, of all places! She knew they were dating, if he confirmed her pregnancy…

Orihime thought for a second. Then she decided that she knew exactly how to find out, without anyone else having to find out.

"I'll be back Rukia!" Orihime said as she raced out of the door.

Rukia went to the couch and stared into space. _Oh shit. _

Orihime was at the convenient store and looked around the shelf for what she was looking for. She scanned and found a pregnancy test. _Perfect! _She grabbed three, just in case Rukia wanted to make sure. She went over to the cashier, and when he saw how many pregnancy tests she was buying, he looked up at her puzzled.

"It's for my mom hehe," she said, laughing nervously.

The cashier bought her excuse and handed the bag.

"Thank you!" Orihime said, before she sprinted out the door.

Rukia was nervous. Her thoughts were everywhere. What if she was pregnant? How was she going to take care of a baby? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

She flung opened the door and saw Orihime. "Where have you been!"

"Getting this," Orihime said, holding out the bag.

Rukia looked down and saw a bag. "What is this?"

"Pregnancy test, I brought three just in case," Orihime said.

Rukia sat on the toilet. She was feeling sick to her stomach. The instructions said to wait 5 minutes for the results. It felt like 5 centuries. She was wondering what she was going to do. She just hoped that there would be a little minus sign at the end of the five minutes. She looked at her watch, it had been five minutes. She gulped and looked at the test. Her heart stopped. There on the screen was tiny '+' sign. She gasped.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Orihime knocked on the door.

Rukia opened the door, her pale face was even paler. Orihime immediately understood.

"Rukia…" Orihime began.

"What am I going to do, what should I do?" Rukia choked out.

"Rukia, I think the first thing you should do is tell Ichigo," Orihime said.

Rukia gulped. Orihime was right. But how was she supposed to tell Ichigo that she was pregnant? With his baby? She sunk to the floor and Orihime crouched and gave her a hug.

Rukia laid on her bed. She was lost in her thought. The initial shock on her pregnancy had worn off. Now she was thinking about what to do. She considered aborting it, but she quickly pushed it out her head. It was her baby with Ichigo. She loved it already. Even though it had come way too early in life, she loved her baby. She hoped Ichigo would feel the same way. Then she began thinking about how she would possibly hide her baby bump when she started to show in a few months. What would her brother say? What would her school say? Then she realized something else in pure horror. What would happen when Aizen found out? She had made a façade at school that there was no longer anything going on between her and Ichigo. This baby would only prove that there obviously was. What would happen when he noticed she was putting on weight? Would he try to harm her? And worst of all her baby? She put her hand protectively on her still flat stomach. Now there was one more person she had to protect. Rukia had also, even though she was now regretting it, given Orihime the right to tell Renji and Tatsuki. And she was waiting for her phone to ring and be bombarded with a million questions. But instead she heard a pounding on the door. She went downstairs and she saw a pissed Renji standing outside the door.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!" Renji yelled.

"Orihime told you, didn't she?" Rukia asked.

"No, she said that there was something wrong and if I wanted to know to ask you myself," Renji said, gritting his teeth.

_Wonderful. _"Well, uh, there's no easy way to say this, but um Ichigo is going to be a father," Rukia said slowly.

Renji froze and stared. "Didn't you guys use protection?"

"We weren't really consider it, while we we were, er, in the moment," Rukia said, blushing.

"Does Ichigo know?" Renji asked, he had gone from pissed to shocked to concerned.

"No, not yet," Rukia muttered. "I was going to tell him in person."

"Then I'll call him and tell him," Renji suggested.

"No, I want to tell him myself, but not now," Rukia said.

Renji nodded, but then remembered something else in horror. "What about Aizen?"

"I don't know," Rukia gulped. "I'm just going to hide it for as long as I can."

Renji looked at Rukia. He had come to see her as a sister in the few months that he had known her. But looking at her from top to bottom, he wondered if she was capable of carrying, giving birth and raising a baby. He looked in her eyes and saw determination. He was going to go home and punch Ichigo for being a careless idiot. As he looked at Rukia he wondered if Rukia knew what he had gotten herself into…

**And yes she is pregnant. It happened to my friend, and you'll see what she had to go through when it happened. Anyway next chapter she goes through the agony of trying to tell her baby daddy that she's pregnant. Oh the agony. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	15. No One Ever Said It Was Going To Be Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**So I know all of you are wondering if the baby is Ichigo's, and yes it is. If it was Aizen, she already would've been showing. So yes it's Ichigo's kid. And now we'll see how Ichigo reacts to her pregnancy. **

**Warning: None **

**Chapter 15: No One Ever Said It Was Going To Be Easy **

Rukia stared up at the ceiling just wondering how she was going to drop the bomb on Ichigo. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing telling your 15 year old boyfriend that he was going to be a father. She knew Ichigo wouldn't leave her, but they were way too young to even be considering having a baby. But she knew that she needed to know. After all it was half his fault too.

She picked up her phone and was about to text a message to him, but then she realized that it seemed to impersonal, so she decided to call him instead.

"Hello?" Ichigo said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, um, would you come over tonight? There's something I need to tell you," Rukia said, anxiously.

"Uh, sure, is it serious?" he asked.

"Sort of, but that's all I can on the phone,"Rukia said.

"Okay I'll be there at 8:30," Ichigo said before hanging up.

Rukia set the phone down and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a bath, a nice long one at that. She turned on the hot water, when she remembered something she read online, bathing in hot water was bad for pregnant women. So she turned the water to medium heat. She got in and closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach.

Rukia was at the stove, steaming some rice when she heard a loud knock on the door. She went over to the door and opened it. There stood Ichigo, with his trademark scowl. However, that changed when he saw his girlfriend. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled and let him in. She was debating on whether or not to tell Ichigo now or after dinner. She decided to let him enjoy dinner before dropping the ball.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, well, let's eat first," Rukia said, anxiously.

Ichigo nodded, though he was nervous about what she had to tell him. Usually when it started like that it usually meant, "hey let's break up."

She sat him down and served him some rice, vegetable, and some beef. She sat down as well. Ichigo ate slowly but he watched Rukia eat. She devoured the plates in three seconds flat. _Damn she can eat. _

Ichigo wasn't that hungry, he was too nervous about what Rukia was going to tell him. Little did he know, Rukia was having an emotional meltdown on the inside, because of what she had to tell him. Dinner was becoming the world's most agonizing affair. As soon as the plates were cleared away, Rukia sat down at the table across from Ichigo.

"Alright, are you going to tell me now?" Ichigo asked, growing impatient.

Rukia took a deep breath, "Ichigo, there's a huge thing that's about to happen in our lives and it's scary as hell, but there's no other way to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo barked, now he was upset.

"You're going to be a dad," Rukia said.

Ichigo blinked. He was sure that he had heard that wrong, "What?"

"You're going to be a dad, I'm pregnant," Rukia answered, freaking out internally.

Ichigo just stared. _I'm going to be a dad? At 15? But how the hell did this happen? Well I know how it happened but when, and how long has she known about this? _

"H-how?" Ichigo asked, but regretted it because he knew how.

"Ichigo, this isn't health class, and I shouldn't have to explain this to you," Rukia answered.

"Never mind, but how long have you known?" Ichigo asked.

"I found out yesterday," Rukia answered.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Ichigo demanded. "Really Rukia?"

He regretted it because she burst into tears. "I'm sorry Ichigo! I just didn't know how to tell you! I don't even know what to do!"

Ichigo's eyes softened. He understood. Being a pregnant teenager couldn't be something that was easy. Especially in Rukia's case. She had already gone through so much, and this baby was only adding to her problems. But then he smiled, realizing that he was going to be a dad. And he wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of his child.

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug before picking her up and carrying her to the couch. He sat down with her in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Ichigo, what are we going to do? Rukia sniffled.

Ichigo looked at her. He wasn't too sure. "Rukia, we'll figure it out. I know how hard this must be on you, I'm sorry."

"Ichigo, I'm scared," she whispered through her tears.

"Of?" Ichigo asked soothingly.

"Of our situation, of Aizen finding out. And I'm scared for our baby," Rukia answered, tears streaming down.

Ichigo stiffened. Oh shit, he'd forgotten about Aizen. Rukia's fears were justified. She was a mother after all. Ichigo knew what he had to do.

"Don't worry about Aizen, if he so much as touches you or the baby, I swear I'll fucking kill him," Ichigo answered, as protective as a boyfriend could be, and as protective as a father should be.

"And our families?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked. He wasn't too freaked out about that. His dad was weird enough to grab him and Rukia into a hug and thanking them for promoting him to the next level. But her brother?

"We'll tell them together," Ichigo said. He was ready to take whatever was coming his way.

"Ichigo…" Rukia was touched. She knew that 81% of teen dads didn't stick around. And she was glad she got lucky with rare 19%.

"Rukia, I'm not going to ditch you, and I'll stand by you no matter what happens, I promise," Ichigo vowed, kissing her forhead. He knew he was in for hell ahead, but he didn't care. He just cared that he was here now, with her.

**And that was Ichigo's reaction! Next chapter is going to about their families reactions to the pregnancy. Okay so I was reading up on Bleach and Byakuya DIES ? –Goes into the corner and cries- WHY ? I demand that he comes back to life ! Okay that was my rant . Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R ! Thanks ! Til Tomorrow . **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	16. Telling the Families & Rumors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay so now they're going to tell their families the big news. How will they react? Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Okay thanks for the reviews! **

**Warning: If you've ever been pregnant, and you had to tell your family, no warnings for you. **

**Chapter 16: Telling the Families & Rumors**

Rukia sat at the base of the tree. She unpacked her lunch and took out all the food. It had been two weeks since she found out that she was pregnant, and she STILL hadn't told her brother. She was nervous as hell to tell him. Her brother would, she was sure of it, kill her himself. She looked at her food and wasn't very hungry. Her lunch was carrots, celery sticks, and plain boiled whole wheat noodles. It wasn't appetizing in the least. But she was really hungry and she devoured the food. The fangirls were carefully observing in the shadows.

"Kuchiki never eats that much," one observed.

"Yeah, she never even eats," another said.

"Is she pregnant?" one asked.

"No that's impossible, her and Ichigo broke up, they don't even talk anymore. Aizen hasn't even touched her, there's no way," someone else chimed in.

"A growth spurt probably," another said as they retreated into the shadows.

Rukia sat in sixth period English, she was grateful that this was the last week of school before they went for summer break. Of course, that meant that when they came back in school she would be 5 months pregnant, meaning she would be showing.

She was taking notes on the latest book they had read, when she felt a wave of nausea. She didn't want to throw up in the middle of school, so she raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. When she got her permission, she ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Aizen. He leaned back in his seat to whisper to Gin.

"What's wrong with her?" Aizen asked.

"Guess she's sick, she hasn't been looking well the last week," Gin answered.

Rukia ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. She pushed her way into the bathroom, and ran so fast into the stall that she didn't even notice the posse of fan girls standing in the bathroom. As they heard Rukia gag and puke, they started forming a rumor in their minds. And unfortunately it would spread through the school in the next 24 hours.

Rukia came home from school that day. She was tired. Really tired, she could hardly move her body. Not to mention she felt sick to her stomach. Literally. She decided to take a quick shower and decided to get into her PJs. When she was putting on her clothes she noticed something. Her belly had a slight, very subtle curve to it. She smiled just a little bit. That curve proved that her baby was growing in there. That made her very happy. Unfortunately this was the only happy moment she would have in the next week.

When she walked into the school the next day, all eyes were on her. She saw people whispering to one another and the fan girls were giving her dirty looks. Worst of all, they were all looking at her belly. They couldn't see the curve because it was so slight, so they didn't confront her. Rukia was confused, until she got a text. It was from Tatsuki.

Tatsuki: Meet me in the bathroom.

When she went into the bathroom, the only ones in there were Orihime and Tatsuki. They were standing there with frantic looks on their faces. Orihime went to the door and locked it.

"…" Rukia said.

"There's a rumor going around school," Tatsuki began.

"About?" Rukia asked, nervously.

"You," Orihime said.

"What about me?" Rukia asked defensively.

"The rumor is that you're pregnant. But they don't know who the father is," Tatsuki answered.

"None of them think it's Ichigo though, they're saying it just has to be someone else, because you and Ichigo have been "broken up" for the last 3 months," Orihime said.

"Wh-what did you tell them?" Rukia answered.

"I said that it was a baseless rumor and that they should mind their own damn business," Tatsuki said.

"Rukia, we can shut them now, but what about when we come back from summer? You'll be showing by then," Orihime answered.

"By then, no one will be able to do anything," Rukia said, exiting the bathroom. People were staring at her like that first day, but she pretended she didn't notice. It was the Friday before summer and she just had to make it through this day. She was in fear of running into Aizen, but both him and Gin were out sick that day, much to her relief.

While her and Orihime were walking home from school, Orihime broke the silence. "Have you told your families yet?"

"N-no, but Ichigo got Isshin to invite me and Byakuya for dinner tomorrow night. We're telling them then," Rukia said.

Rukia was nervous. She only had a little over 24 hours. And she was sick to her stomach. Byakuya didn't even know she had a boyfriend. It was way too much to drop on him at once, so she decided to tell him tonight…

"Brother?" Rukia worked up the courage to say something.

"Hm?" Byakuya asked.

"Um, well I've been seeing this boy for a while," Rukia started.

"What's his name?" Byakuya asked in a stern voice.

"Ichi-Ichigo," Rukia stuttered.

"Ichigo what?" Byakuya pressed.

"Kurosaki," Rukia answered.

'Kurosaki? You mean Isshin's son?" Byakuya asked.

"How do you know Isshin?" Rukia asked.

"Never mind that, is this what tomorrow night's about?" Byakuya asked, his voice getting louder.

"Kind of," Rukia said.

"Kind of? What does that mean?" Byakuya yelled.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Rukia said quietly, before getting up and making her way to her room. She slammed the door and hyperventilated. If this was how he reacted to the news of her having a boyfriend, how would he react when she told him that she was carrying his baby?

Rukia's stomach was in knots as they drove over to the Kurosaki residence. This was going to be a huge disaster. She could feel it.

When they walked over to the house, Rukia gulped. She felt like a prisoner being carried off to her execution. And she was even more terrified when Ichigo was the one who answered the door.

"Hi sir, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said, extending his arm. Byakuya timidly shook it.

The dinner that Ichigo's sister, Yuzu had cooked was delicious. But Rukia and Ichigo barely ate, knowing that in 15 minutes they would be sitting down and telling them about her pregnancy.

When the dishes were cleared away, the four family members sat down on the couch while Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of them. Rukia was sweating bullets.

Ichigo squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say," Rukia said.

"You're making us nervous, what is it?" Karin, his other sister, asked.

"W-well," Rukia started.

"What's wrong Rukia," Byakuya asked, growing concerned. "Just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant," Rukia finished, after taking a deep breath.

The room went dead quiet; you could hear a feather drop. Rukia scanned all of their faces, shock spreading across them one by one. Rukia gulped, her heart rate accelerated.

Suddenly Ichigo was thrown back, Rukia turned around and saw Isshin tackling his son into a huge hug. "YOU'VE PROMOTED ME TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

Rukia sweat dropped, Ichigo was right. His father did react as expected. Ichigo got irritated and kicked his dad off. His dad then went to a giant poster of his wife and started crying. "Did you hear that my darling wife? Our Ichigo has promoted us to the next level!"

At this everyone sweat dropped. But then Rukia remembered her brother, and turned around slowly. She saw Byakuya sitting, with a calm look on his face. He walked over.

"Br-brother?" Rukia stuttered.

He looked at her, and what he did next shocked everyone. He got up and gave Rukia a hug. Rukia's eyes opened up wide. Was this really happening?

"Brother?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, I know, you must be freaking out. Especially after yesterday. But I am here for you. And if that means I have to accept this boy and this child, so be it."

Everyone looked at him all shocked. But Rukia smiled and hugged her brother and smiled. She had expected a lot worse. But she was glad that she had the support of both of their families.

**Not what you were expecting? Haha! Well next chapter is going to detail the summer, and how that goes for them. But I hope you really liked this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	17. Summer and All Things Baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Ok so this next chapter is centered around the summer. But a lot of baby-ish things in this too. So enjoy! Sorry this is so late I was distracted because I was trying to type this and watching the Olympics at the same time (bad idea, never write and watch sporting events) and then I fell asleep before I could finish this. But to make up I'll update this story twice today. Expect the next chapter shortly. Thanks! **

**Warning: A lot of corniness ahead. **

**Chapter 17: Summer and All Things Baby!**

_June: Little Fingernails _

It had been a few days since Rukia and Ichigo had told their families. The high anxiety and fear she felt had completely melted away. To her and everyone else's surprise, Byakuya was strangely supportive of her pregnancy, and also her decision to keep the child. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw her brother standing with a tray in his hand.

"Brother..?" Rukia asked, having a perfect right to be confused because her brother didn't cook.

"You didn't eat," her brother answered.

"I'm not hungry," Rukia said.

"Well, it's not about you anymore is it?" Byakuya asked, and Rukia understood.

Because Ichigo's dad was a doctor, he volunteered to be her doctor for the pregnancy. And tomorrow was her first prenatal appointment. There she would find out exactly how far along she was and how the baby was growing. She was nervous, because she hoped that everything was alright.

She rang the doorbell of the Kurosaki residence. She was anxious, but when Ichigo answered the door with a cocky grin, she felt a lot better. He led her to the clinic.

Isshin was already there, he was way too excited to be grandpa. "RUKIA!"

Rukia smiled and got on the seat. She had no experience with babies, or pregnancy.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt," Isshin said, and Rukia flushed.

"Well, that's the only way we're going to see your baby isn't it?" Isshin said, smiling.

Ichigo was standing right there. He was probably even more nervous than Rukia. Last time he had seen a pregnant lady was when his mom was pregnant with Karin and Yuzu, he was was only 4 so he hardly remembered anything. In other words, he knew absolutely nothing.

Isshin rubbed the cold gel on Rukia's stomach, it felt like ice. She shivered just a bit. She closed her eyes shut. When she opened them back up she looked at the screen to her right. She saw a black screen with something round and white in the screen.

"See that white, round thing? That's the head, and the there are the hands," Issin said.

Rukia just stared. Right there was her little baby. She reached out as if to touch the screen. She felt like she was going to cry. Ichigo was watching the whole thing and smiling to himself. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Judging from this ultrasound, you're about 8-9 weeks along," Isshin said.

Rukia smiled through her tears as her hands stroked her belly. The earlier feelings of anxiety were now becoming feelings of excitement.

_July: Baby Names and Baby Shopping _

It had been a little over a month since the appointment, and Rukia was about 13 weeks along. Her stomach was starting to swell, and now she was noticeably pregnant. One day Ichigo decided to take her to the park for a picnic. Just the two of them.

"Damn Rukia, you sure can eat," Ichigo said, without thinking. This earned him a smack. "OW!"

"Sorry mood swings," Rukia said.

"Speaking of which…" Ichigo started.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Well, what do you want to name it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up from her sandwich, she hadn't thought about names. "Um, I don't know, but we don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I know, but still," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked down at her swelling belly. She did wonder if she was carrying a boy or a girl. But she just had a hunch about the gender. Not that she was going to tell Ichigo in case she was wrong. "Well, do you have any names in mind?"

"I do if it's a girl," Ichigo answered, munching on his sandwich.

"And that would be?" Rukia asked, looking up.

"Well, I was hoping to name her after my mother. You know, Masaki," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. She liked the name, in fact she loved it. Plus she knew how much it would mean to Ichigo if they could name the child after her.

"I think that's a beautiful name," Rukia said smiling, and Ichigo looked up smiling too.

"What if it's a boy?" Ichigo asked.

"I was hoping, that if it's a boy that we could name him after a person I looked up to when I was younger," Rukia answered.

"What was his name?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaien," she answered.

Ichigo thought for a minute. The name wasn't bad at all. In fact he liked the name quite a bit. He smiled, indicating to Rukia that he approved.

"So it's settled than, if it's a girl, we'll name her Masaki. If it's a boy, we'll name him Kaien,"Ichigo announced, and Rukia smiled…

Ichigo was at his last nerve. Rukia was too indecisive. It had taken her over three hours to pick out the "perfect" crib, blankets, and unisex clothing. Now she was taking over an hour to decide the brand of diapers, baby food, and other essentials.

She finally decided on Huggies for diapers. She had picked out a lot of pureed vegetables for the baby food. (Ichigo had to smell some of them and they smelled so bad that he wondered how he had eaten that shit as a baby) They went around the store looking for toys, and of course, being a Chappy fan, it only took her 5 minutes to pick out toys.

"Come on Rukia, what if it's a boy?" Ichigo asked, irritably.

"What if it is?" Rukia asked, not getting his point.

"Well, won't it be weird to see a boy play with cutesy bunnies?" Ichigo answered.

Rukia did see his point, but she was way too enchanted with the Chappy merchandise to really care about what he had to say.

Rukia and Ichigo decided that, as there was more room in Rukia's house, they would set up the nursery there.

"You know, I want to paint the nursery, but I don't want to paint it the basic, blue for boy, pink for girl," Rukia said, walking with Orihime around the park one day.

"Well, then I think you should go with something a little more neutral," Orihime answered.

"Neutral?" Rukia asked.

"Like yellow or green," Orihime answered.

Rukia kept that in mind and with that she had the perfect plan being devised in her head…

_August- The Most Important Doctor's Appointment_

Rukia had been busying herself all summer with homework and the baby. At 19 weeks, it was now obvious that she was pregnant. Obviously, because she was now nearly half way through her pregnancy. Finally the day had come where she would go and find out the sex of her baby, but she had another plan in mind, which she had already told Ichigo. She would go, and Isshin would find out the sex of the baby, but he wouldn't tell her. Instead he would tell Ichigo after she had left, and that way he could paint and put together the nursery accordingly, and they would lock up the nursery until the baby was born. She loved surprises, so she wanted the sex of the baby to be one too.

"So um, what colors do you want?" Ichigo had asked.

Rukia thought about what Orihime had said, and she decided that she would use that idea. "I was thinking if it's a boy, paint the room a nice shade of light green. And if it's a girl, paint the room golden."

Ichigo thought that color scheme was a bit odd, but she was the mother after all.

They walked into the clinic together and Isshin was ready for them. As usual she went through the usual process of putting that gel on her stomach.

Isshin moved the device (**AN:** **I don't remember what it's called**) and moved it around until he got the baby's position. He looked at the monitor for about a minute before he finally determined the sex of the baby, he smiled inwardly upon finding out.

"Well Rukia, other than that the baby is perfectly fine and developing just fine. Come back next week," Isshin said, smiling at the girl.

Rukia smiled as she exited, she was just so excited for the future. After hearing the door close, Ichigo didn't have to walk her home because Byakuya was waiting for her, Ichigo walked over to his dad.

"So?" he asked excitedly.

"You want to know?" Isshin asked, asking the obvious.

"Dad what the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do! Now tell me!" Ichigo said, growing even more excited.

Isshin smiled at his son and walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you son," the man said.

"For wanting to know?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"For being as involved with the baby as you are. It shows how much of a man you're becoming. You're picking up you're responsibilities instead of running away from them like most guys your age do," Isshin answered.

Ichigo was touched by his father's words, but he was growing impatient. He really wanted to know if he was having a son or a daughter. "Dad, just tell me already!"

"The sex of the baby is…"

**Mwuhahahaha! Sorry but the sex of the baby is a surprise for both you guys and Rukia. You'll find out when he/she is born. But to make this fun, what do you think it's going to be? A boy or a girl? I already know, but I want to see what you guys think/hope. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow (or later). **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	18. Surprising Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay I read some of the reviews, and I'm going to make some changes to Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Sorry it's late, Word wasn't starting up last night (-.-)**

**Warning: Cutesiness and Aizen later in the chapter. **

**Chapter 18: Surprising Ally**

Rukia was sitting at her desk, trying to finish whatever schoolwork she had left. Her belly was making this exceedingly difficult. In the last couple months, her stomach went from flat to frosty the snowman. Her stomach looked really big now. Suddenly she felt another presence in the room.

"Ichigo, for once use the door," Rukia mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said, before walking over to her, he had mischievous look in his eyes.

Rukia turned around and as she did, Ichigo's lips came crashing down on hers. At first she was shocked, but she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Rukia gave him a flirty smile. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course you can," she said, smiling.

"Well I mean, we've been spending so much time with the baby, we don't really have time for us," Ichigo answered.

"So what are you thinking?" Rukia asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Woah, you're not thinking?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"Of course I am," Rukia smiled, mischievously.

"Well ok, it's not like I can get you pregnant," he said, earning him a playful smack.

He picked her up and led her to the bed…

Since they only had 2 weeks before school started, they needed to put together the nursery. Since Ichigo didn't want to do it alone, he dragged Renji along to help him do it.

"It's not my kid, why the hell do I need to help," Renji complained, feeling particularly lazy that day.

"Shut up. I can't paint the damn room myself in time. Besides I got to put the crib together and get the room all nice for the kid," Ichigo mumbled, frustrated with Renji's laziness.

"What color are you painting the room anyway?" Renji asked.

"Green for boy, gold for girl," Ichigo answered, earning him a confused look from Renji.

"What happened to blue for boy, pink for girl?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, Rukia doesn't think it's interesting enough," Ichigo said, feeling particularly annoyed with both the questions and the fact that he agreed with him.

They walked into the room, and Renji gawked. The room was huge, at least 10x20. "Dude, you're kid's going to have a bigger room than daddy and mommy combined."

"Shut up, and help me please?" Ichigo mumbled.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Renji asked.

"I told you the colors, go see for yourself," Ichigo said, growing tired of the questions.

Renji walked over to the paint cans on the floor. One was already open so as he got closer he began to make out the color of the paint. He leaned over to make sure he was seeing right. He smiled as he remembered what Ichigo said. _Green for boy, gold for girl. _

"Aw, congratulations man," Renji said, and Ichigo smiled…

Rukia was at Orihime's with her and Tatsuki. She knew if she was at her house, nothing would stop her at peeping at the paint. Which she didn't want.

"So Rukia, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime served them tea.

"You'll find out when the baby is born," Rukia said, sipping her tea, which was oddly normal.

"Aw, won't you tell us?" Orihime begged, with a puppy dog look on her face.

"What if I'm wrong?" Rukia asked.

"What if you're right?" both girls countered.

"Well, you'll find out when the baby's born," Rukia answered.

"When's baby Kurosaki popping out anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"In January, close to my birthday," Rukia answered.

"That's so far away!" Orihime whined.

"I can't wait either. Everyday I wonder what he or she will look like. What kind personality they'll have," Rukia said, smiling and stroking her 5 month belly.

The three girls giggled and sipped their tea.

Rukia was beyond nervous, because tomorrow was September 1st, and she was freaking out. When she had left for summer break, the rumors that she was pregnant were circulating around, but they had no proof. Now as she looked down at her 22 week belly, there was no way she could hid her pregnancy. Her belly was just too big and defined. She was in such a panic that she decided to call Ichigo to calm her nerves.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked on the other end.

"Ichigo?" Rukia choked out.

"Hey, what's wrong hun?" Ichigo asked, alert and concerned.

"School starts tomorrow and…" Rukia began, but choked on the last words.

Ichigo understood, "Are you all right?"

"I mean when I walk into school tomorrow, people are going to know," Rukia said.

"Are you worried about Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"That, and the rumors…" Rukia said.

"About you being pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that your not the father," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo clenched his fists upon hearing this. So they were spreading rumors about Rukia being promiscuous were they? That was it. He was sick and tired of hiding their relationship and once again Rukia was paying the price for it. He was done with that crap. He was going to stand by her and there was nothing she could do that would change his mind. "Rukia I'm walking with you to school tomorrow."

Rukia gasped in horror, "No Ichigo, Aizen…"

"I don't give a damn about Aizen!" Ichigo yelled. "I can't see you like this Rukia! It hurts to see you suffering all by yourself! Not only that, this is my child at stake here, I can't leave you alone for one minute, I'm sorry but if anyone hurts you or the baby, it's going to be my fault."

Rukia stayed silent. She was so wrapped up in her own fear that she didn't really see how much it was hurting Ichigo. She felt terrible, and she knew that she couldn't think just about herself anymore, she had to think about her child too. "Okay, Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"I just can't see you like this, I love you and that baby so much, can't stand to see you guys like this," Ichigo said, calming down.

"I love you too," Rukia whispered, her heart beating, realizing that this love ran deeper than she ever thought possible.

"It's ok Rukia, but please stop stressing. It's not good for you, or the baby," Ichigo said, and with that Rukia felt happy and secured, so she hung up afterwards. She drifted off to sleep with a smile.

Rukia, Ichigo, and the others walked to school that day, they weren't feeling too comfortable. Rukia was , especially nervous, when she left for the summer there was no indication or proof that she was pregnant. Now her stomach was protruding for the whole world to know.

They were in front of the gate, and Rukia gulped.

"Ready?" Ichigo whispered, squeezing her hand.

Rukia nodded and they walked through the gates, and just their luck, the first people standing there were Ichigo's fan club. They caught them, and they first stared at their intertwined hands. They gave disgusted, angry looks. Then when their gazes shifted to Rukia's stomach, they went from being disgusted to shocked beyond belief. Ichigo and Rukia ignored this and continued walking. As they walked on they caught the gaze of everyone, and everyone began whispering. Rukia was beginning to lose her nerve, but Ichigo squeezed her hand for courage. Unfortunately they caught the looks of Gin and Aizen too.

"Looks like Kuchiki and Kurosaki are back together," Gin said, in his usual slimy manner.

"Quit looking at them, and look at her stomach you fool," Aizen said, gritting through his teeth.

Gin's normally closed eyes widened in horror. "She's…"

"Yes you fool, and it seems that it is Kurosaki's," Aizen said.

Gin just looked, not sure what to make of the situation.

"She just made a HUGE mistake," Aizen said, and walked off leaving Gin in his thoughts.

Rukia went to her locker after first period, and she found a piece of paper stuck to it.

_Bring your friends and boyfriend and meet me behind the gym after school. _

Rukia stared at the piece of paper. Was this Aizen? No, it wasn't his writing. But if he meant harm why was he asking her to bring her friends.

"There's no way you're going," Ichigo answered sternly.

"Let me finish, it says to bring all of you guys," Rukia said.

Ichigo was skeptical to go, but he still went after school. They stood at the back of the building waiting and waiting.

"I'm shocked, you actually came with everyone else," a slimy voice said.

Rukia looked at the source of the voice. She saw a man with silver hair, and a fox like face. Her eyes widened. Ichigo stepped in front of her as if to protect her.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," Gin said.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo screamed. "After all that you've done!"

"It's understandable why you don't trust me, and I don't blame you in the least. But I want to let you know, that though I've been sadistic, hurting that baby is just wrong," Gin replied.

"Yeah right," Renji remarked.

"Look, whether you believe me or not I genuinely want to help you. I'm trying to get my revenge on Aizen as it is," Gin continued.

"Revenge?" the five asked.

Gin stopped smiling, looked down, and quietly said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, fine," Rukia said, and everyone looked at her shocked.

"Rukia!"

"Are you insane?"

"After what he's done!"

"QUIET!" Rukia said, walking away.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said running after her.

Rukia didn't answer when everyone caught up with her, she was going to make her own decisions and somehow, she felt like Gin was telling the truth…

**Sorry this was so late! Word hasn't been working the last 2 days! AHH! Next chapter, baby shower! So yeah I turned Gin into a good guy, cause in the series he was never really a bad guy. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	19. Baby Shower!

**\Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.;9**

**Okay, so this takes place in early January, close to when the baby is going to be born. Oh and I asked her about it, and the friend this is based on, Ayamehanachi, is open for questions, so if you have any questions just inbox her, but remember be a little sensitive. **

**Warning: It's a Baby Shower, oh the horror. **

**Chapter 19: Baby Shower! **

Rukia had no energy at all. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and most of all she felt like a house. Walking took everything out of her, and most of all, the baby was kicking her like a soccer ball. She was glad that the school was done. At 38 weeks, there was no way, she could move around at all, and exerting herself would be bad for the life inside her.

Gin had also proved to be trustworthy. Even though the others didn't quite trust him, he had only confided in Rukia what his motives for even being with Aizen were.

"_He stole the childhood of my friend, and made her cry..." _

Of course she hadn't told anyone though, she thought it was too personal.

She lay down on her bed for a few more minutes, because in two hours, she had to go over to Orihime's for something. It was a "surprise."

Rukia grumbled as she got up from her bed and waddled over to the bathroom. This was becoming extremely difficult, she couldn't wait until the baby was out. Ichigo and Renji were coming to pick her up, and they told her to dress "nicely" and she hunted through her closet for a dress. She finally found a lavender short sleeved dress, and after putting it on, she grumbled again. It barely went up to mid thigh, and she felt like she looked absolutely ridiculous. She was considering changing, but she heard a knock on the door so she couldn't change. She opened the door, and as she expected there stood Ichigo and Renji stood.

"You look great," Ichigo said, smiling.

"You mean fat?" Rukia asked.

"No."

Even though she insisted and insisted no one paid any heed to her insistence of changing her clothes. She was in a bad mood as it was and now she was being dragged to Orihime's looking like a "house"

"Relax, your hormones are out of whack," Renji remarked without thinking, earning him a dirty look from Rukia.

They arrived at the door. Rukia was still in a bad mood. "So why did Orihime invite us over?"

"You'll see, now cheer up!" Ichigo said.

The three of them stood at the door and waited until Orihime answered the door, she was extremely cheerful. Rukia walked in suspiciously, and when she walked in, there was a huge banner that said: BABY SHOWER! At first Rukia was surprised, but than she realized that she needed something like this, she smiled. Everyone sighed in relief.

The first game they played was "How Many Baby Items Can You Name?" They had to name all the items in front of the table and when they had to name it. Humorously enough, Renji got every single one right and won the game.

"I didn't know you were into baby stuff," Tatsuki snickered.

Everyone laughed and Renji turned red, "Well I helped Ichigo put together the nursery didn't I?"

They all laughed while Renji cursed under his breath. "Yeah yeah laugh all you want."

After playing many assorted games, such as Guess How Many Safety Pins, Pin the Sperm on the Egg, and (to Rukia's annoyance, Guess Mommy's Tummy Size) Orihime brought out the food, there was a lot of food, and they were strangely normal.

"You think I was going to give a pregnant lady Orihime's cooking? She'd poison the baby," Tatsuki said, chewing her food.

"Are you saying that I'm a terrible cook?" Orihime pouted.

"No, but your food isn't exactly normal," Renji said.

"Who asked you?" Ichigo asked, earning him a punch.

Rukia was getting annoyed with the bickering, "SHUT UP!"

Ichigo and Rukia's family had shown up while they were playing Pin the Sperm on the Egg, and obviously, Byakuya thought the game was "inappropriate."

"Time to open presents!" Orihime announced, cheerfully.

Rukia sat down and looked at the floor of presents. Everyone, and seriously everyone had gotten three presents each. Rukia started with Orihime's presents. First present was a blanket, it was pink and had floral prints going all over it. And the other two were dolls.

"What if it's a boy?" Rukia asked.

"Then you can save those!" Orihime said, still very cheerful.

Renji had gotten the kid toys, lots of them. She found Power Rangers, Dinosaurs, Teddy Bears, and Chappy the Rabbit.

"Renji, how did you know?" Rukia asked, her eyes widening.

"Ichigo," Renji said, smirking.

"As if she didn't have too many Chappy things already," Ichigo mumbled.

Next thing she opened were her brother's presents. She was a little shocked at what she saw. It was a locket. "It was your sister's," was all he said. And other things were things like a rocking horse and a human sized teddy bear.

"Leave it to Byakuya to bring all the expensive shit," Ichigo said in his head.

Rukia felt her baby kick a lot. And then her stomach was grumbling.

"Do we have any more food? Rukia asked, hopefully.

"Yes, in the kitchen," Orihime answered.

Rukia waddled over to the kitchen and started dishing out whatever food was left. All of the sudden she felt intense pains in her stomach. It took a lot of energy to not scream. But as she was about to walk out of the kitchen when she felt something snap inside of her. She looked down and saw water dripping down her leg. Her eyes widened indicating that she knew what that meant. She waddled out of the kitchen with great difficulty and when she walked out of the kitchen everyone was staring at her, staring at the water dripping.

"Uh, Rukia the bathroom's there, you could have peed in there," Renji said, confused.

"It's not pee you idiot, my water broke, I'm having the baby!"

**That was chapter 19 ladies and gents! Okay baby Kurosaki is born in the next chapter! Will it be a boy, girl, or twins? Hm.. Sorry I've been slacking off, ok but I'll try to be better. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	20. Welcome to the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Rukia gives birth! Oh I'm so excited for the reactions in this chapter! It's all I can think and tweet about! Alright here it goes… **

**Warning: Childbirth, if you don't have the stomach to read it, don't read it. **

**Chapter 20: Welcome to the World**

Everyone stared at Rukia. _I'm having the baby! _

Ichigo was even more surprised. He looked at the calendar. "What's the day today?"

"It's the 10th!" Rukia screamed, clutching her stomach.

"The kid's not due for another 2 weeks!" Ichigo said, as if there were no such thing as premature babies.

"So? Get me to the goddamn clinic now!" Rukia screamed. Isshin reacted first and started screaming orders to everyone.

Before they all knew it, they were packed in a car, driving like maniacs to the clinic, while Rukia was screaming and cussing at everyone.

"I don't remember Masaki screaming nearly this much," Isshin said, under his breath.

Getting her onto the hospital bed was another challenge, she was in so much pain that she was kicking and screaming that it took everyone's efforts combined to get her to just lay down on the bed.

"Rukia calm down, your making us never want to have kids," Tatsuki remarked, at this Rukia shut up, but she was still screaming in her mind.

As soon as Rukia calm down, Isshin checked to see how far along the labor was, when he saw, he saw that she was only 2 centimeters dilated. "You're about 2 centimeters dilated."

"In English please?" Rukia asked, biting her lip.

"You're only a fifth of the way along," Isshin answered.

"Whhhhaaaat?!" Rukia whined, tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"Dad!" Ichigo grumbled, frustrated that Rukia was again crying after all the effort to calm her down.

Rukia was in a world of pain, she didn't even know if this kind of pain was even possible. She felt like her insides were slowly ripping apart. This was so not happening.

Ichigo was pacing around, he was so nervous, he could barely keep himself from bursting through the door and being there for her. But it took a lot of self control not to do that.

"Ichigo calm down, you're making me nervous," Renji said, nervously eating his third bag of chips.

"I want to be there for her! Is that too much to ask?" Ichigo asked.

Meanwhile Rukia was not doing any better, it hurt way too much to be in her situation. But after a while she realized that screaming would only make the pain worse, so she tried to think calm thoughts, like what the baby would look like, who it would look like, what kind of personality it would have. She got images of it and the pain began to fade with it.

Meanwhile Isshin was checking on Rukia's progress, she wasn't dilating like normal. In fact she was only at 4 centimeters at the moment. He checked the clock, it was 5 in the morning. He decided to check on the position, and realized that the baby had the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck, meaning if she pushed it out, the baby would suffocate to death. Knowing this, he knew that she needed to have a C-section immediately.

"Um, Rukia, wait here I'll be right back," Isshin said, heading out to tell everyone else the news.

Ichigo looked up when he saw his father walk out. He stood up.

"All right, the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck, and the only a C-section is going to ensure a safe delivery," Isshin said.

"A C-Section?!" Byakuya and Ichigo said simultaneously.

"Is there no other alternative?" Byakuya asked, regaining his composure.

"No," Isshin said.

Ichigo looked inside. "Can I see her before you do it?"

"Of course, son."

Ichigo walked into the room, Rukia was laying there, sweaty and exhausted. He sat down next to her and Rukia turned around smiling. "Can you believe it?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her forhead. "No I can't."

"Do you really think we can be parents?" Rukia asked, nervous.

"Rukia I know we will be amazing parents, he or she is going to have an amazing life. Just have a little faith hun," he replied.

Just then Isshin walked in. His face was grave, and Rukia was growing apprehensive. "Is something wrong?"

"The baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck, we'll need to an emergency C-section," Issin replied gravely.

Rukia's eyes widened, "C-section?" She looked at Ichigo and squeezed his hand so hard, that his hand started turning blue, then purple.

"Ow, ow Rukia!" Ichigo said, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Rukia whispered, paralyzed with fear and anxiety.

She began thinking at a million miles per hour. She instantly grabbed her stomach and started praying that the C-section would go well and that her baby would be healthy and alright.

Ichigo came back into the room wearing surgical masks and attire. Isshin brought out th surgical tools, and when she saw them she grew apprehensive, but Ichigo squeezed her hand and she got a little courage from that.

Isshin put the anesthesia and Rukia looked the other way so she wouldn't have to see anything and she stared at the clock, it was a quarter to 7. She bit her lip as she saw that Isshin had begun the procedure. Ichigo held Rukia's hand the whole time. Rukia tried imagining nice things, like Chappy the Rabbit…

Meanwhile everyone else was nervous, and Renji was munching away at the chips and Byakuya was pacing the floor with a serene look on her face, even inside he was a mess. He was hoping that Rukia would come out okay, otherwise Hisana would never forgive him. And Orihime and Tatsuki were holding hands praying for Rukia.

Suddenly they were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a crying. Everyone ran in, and they saw Rukia and a squirming infant in Isshin's hands.

"It's a boy," Isshin whispered, with boyish grin on his face.

Rukia reached out for the baby.

Everyone was about to rush over but then Isshin said something that shocked everyone except himself, Ichigo, and Renji. "There's one more."

"One more what?" Orihime asked.

"Baby."

"Wh-what?" Rukia asked, she looked over at Ichigo's smiling face. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rukia asked.

She was angry but then was interrupted by the sound of another baby's crying. Rukia looked up.

"Well?" Rukia asked, curious as to if she had another son or a daughter.

"It's a girl," Isshin whispered, smiling even wider.

Isshin wrapped both infants in blankets and handed them to Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia held the boy while Ichigo held the girl. Rukia looked at her children. Her son had wispy black hair on top on his head and when he opened his eyes, Rukia saw that he had Ichigo's light brown eyes. She examined the baby even more, he was a spitting image of his father, with a bit of a scowl on his face and she laughed inwardly as she realized that the baby had her brother's apathetic type eyes. She looked over at her daughter. She was just the opposite. She had a crown of orange hair and when she opened her eyes, Rukia saw her own eyes staring back at her. The baby was a mirror image of Rukia, but she noticed that the baby had a soft, serene look to her face, reminding Rukia of her sister.

"So have you guys thought of names?" Orihime asked, interrupted the silence.

Rukia looked at Ichigo smiling, and he nodded returning the smile. She took her daughter from Ichigo, and held both babies for the world to see.

"Well for our little boy, we decided to name him Kaien Isshin," Rukia began. "After a dear friend of mine who is no more, and his grandfather." At this Isshin smiled, and was about to get all emotional until he realized that he had a granddaughter too, so he tried to regain composure.

"As for our little girl, we decided to name her Masaki Hisana," Rukia began. "After her grandmother, and my older sister. At the sound of the name both Isshin and Byakuya's heads snapped up.

"Hisana?" Byakuya whispered, and Rukia smiled. Byakuya smiled, looking at the child and smiling as he saw that she did closely resemble his late wife.

"Twins huh?" Tatsuki said.

"Apparently they run in the family," Isshin said, looking at his own twins.

"Okay okay, all right, are you going to hog the babies, or are you going to let us hold them?" Renji asked.

"Aunts first!" Karin and Yuzu said.

"No, I get to hold it first as I am the uncle," Byakuya replied.

"How about the godparents!?"Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki asked.

Everyone got into a single file line. Karin, Yuzu, Byakuya, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, and finally Isshin.

Rukia laughed at this, and then looked at her children. They were absolutely perfect. She would've cried but she knew there was a line of people waiting to hold them and she smiled even wider.

_Welcome to the world little ones… _

**Chapter 20! Yes, boy AND girl twins. Same happened with my friend. I hope you liked this chapter. This story is about 10 more chapters. But don't be sad! I have a sequel planned! I'm not fasting so I'll have more chapters to crank out. Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Tomorrow. **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	21. And You Thought Raising Kids Was Easy

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Ok sorry I haven't updated, I've been grounded, so I wasn't able to update. All right so if you have kids, well you'll know how fussy they are when they're babies. **

**Warning: None**

**Chapter 21: And You Thought Raising Kids Was Easy**

Today was the day. The twins were going home. Rukia was excited, mainly because she was being discharged from that creepy white room. But also because her babies were going home, and she would see what the guys did with/to the nursery.

Ichigo decided to go with her, because he wanted to see her reaction to how he painted the nursery. Rukia meanwhile stared at her babies as if in a trans. Like all mothers, when she looked at them, she thought they were absolutely perfect. They were sleeping like peaceful little angels, sucking away at their pacifiers. Suddenly Masaki woke up, but she didn't cry. She just stared at Rukia with her wide, violet eyes. She reached out with her tiny hands and reached out for her mother. Rukia grabbed them and held on to them the rest of the car ride home. She was so strong, as her grip indicated.

Once they got home, Rukia decided to carry her babies around the house and told them what seemed like every little detail about about every little thing in the house. Ichigo muttered under his breath, knowing that he would never be able to show her the nursery at this rate.

"They have the memory of flies Rukia."

"Who asked you?" Rukia asked, sticking her tongue out.

"You want to see the room or not?" Ichigo asked, getting annoyed.

Rukia scowled but than realized that she would see what became of her children's rooms. Her, her brother and Ichigo were standing at the door and Rukia gulped. She didn't know if Ichigo and Renji had screwed up the room. She handed the children to Ichigo and slowly and cautiously opened the door to the room. She opened it and looked on in surprise. It was…well beautiful. She walked into the room and saw the room closer up. The walls were painted gold AND green. Instead of having the room half and half, the guys had painted it alternating green and gold vertical striped. She looked and saw that Kaien's crib was on the left because all the little boy essentials were on the left. She saw Masaki's was on the right, with all the Chappy merchandise on the next to it. She could have cried at how beautiful the room looked. Ichigo walked in while she was dazing at the room, set the twins down in their respective cribs and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"I love it," she answered, whirling her head around to give him a peck on the lips.

**1:30 AM**

"WAHHHH!" the baby monitor's shriek ripped through the quiet room.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo asked. He had decided to stay the first night, just to be near his kids.

"It's Kaien this time," Rukia grumbled, extremely tired.

The twins were, well understatedly a handful. When one was quiet, the other one was crying. When one had a clean diaper, the other one didn't. The maximum amount sleep they had gotten that night was 30 minutes. She dragged her tired, achy body towards the nursery. And sure enough, Kaien had the dirty diaper. Rukia had never changed a diaper before that day, and since that was the only thing that she was doing now, it was second nature. Now it was Ichigo's turn.

"Wa-wait what?" Ichigo yelled, forgetting that there was another baby in the room.

And much to Rukia's annoyance, Masaki woke up and began wailing.

"Look just change his diaper, and I'll put her back to sleep," Rukia grumbled, she was cranky as hell.

Rukia grabbed Masaki, and sat down on the rocking and lulling. Meanwhile, Ichigo was tangling with the complex science that was changing a diaper. He somehow figured out how to take off the diaper but he didn't know where to go with that. He scanned the table for baby wipes, and found it. Once he wiped and powdered, he was about to get another when Kaien decided that he wanted to take yet another dump. Ichigo looked and next thing he knew, Kaien fountained on his face. Kaien broke out into a fit of giggles.

"CRAP!" Ichigo screamed, wiping the pee of his face.

Rukia looked away from Masaki and looked at Ichigo. "What happened?"

"You son just peed in my face!" Ichigo grumbled.

"So he's my son now?" Rukia yelled, her hormones getting the best of her.

"Rukia that wasn't what I meant," Ichigo said, waving his hands, a nervous look on his face.

The twins were finally asleep, together for the first time since they were born. Rukia and Ichigo were so exhausted that they couldn't even walk back to Rukia's room, instead they fell asleep on each other.

"WAHHHH!" Ichigo and Rukia woke up to the sound of two infants wailing. They looked at the clock, it was 7:30 in the morning. They both grumbled. Rukia went to Kaien and Ichigo went to Masaki.

"I think they're hungry," Ichigo said, beginning to decipher his children's distinctive cries.

Rukia sat down in the rocking chair with both children in her arms and she started to lower her shirt but she realized that Ichigo was still in the room.

"Hey um, privacy?" Rukia asked.

"Come on Rukia, I've seen you naked," Ichigo said.

"Yes, and my brother is trying his best not to kill you," Rukia retorted.

Ichigo huffed out of the room and waited outside for something to happen. Then 10 minutes later Rukia came out after putting the babies to sleep.

"My boobs hurt," Rukia muttered.

"Well, that's being a parent," Ichigo said, like a smartass, and Rukia caught on.

"Well when the twins wake up, they'll need a bath," Rukia said, in a sly, tired voice. But she was careful to hide the sly.

"Aw, if you're so exhausted I could give them a bath," Ichigo offered, wanting to give his girlfriend a break.

"Aw thanks Ichigo," Rukia said, getting her energy and kissing him away before sprinting back to her room.

"Wait, I thought you were tired," Ichigo said, confused.

"I think she tricked you," Byakuya said, randomly coming up behind him.

Ichigo tensed up, her brother's presence made him feel, like a worm.

"Oh, Byakuya that was your presence I felt," Ichigo said, causually.

Byakuya tensed up, he felt his presence. Well that wasn't good.

"My presence?" Byakuya asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I feel it whenever you, Rukia, Renji, Orhime, and now the twins are around," Ichigo answered confused.

"Very well, you can go," Byakuya said, calmly.

As he watched Ichigo walk away, he tensed up and started thinking a million things at once.

_Could this boy be…?_

**Ok this was my first update in 2 weeks! Again sorry I was grounded. As you can see as well as being my friend's story I decided to make this closer to the actual Bleach storyline too. Okay that's going to come to play in the last few chapters and in the sequel. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R. Thanks! Til Next Time. **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	22. Intentions and Truths

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay yeah I have a month to finish this and its sequel can I do it? I hope so. And well I know you guys are wondering what Byakuya meant. Well I'm going to try to reveal it slightly in this chapter. This is a somewhat juicy chapter.**

****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ** I don't check my private messages much so if you have any requests, follow me on Twitter and send me your questions and requests on this story or any other stories I can do. I'll always answer back. Your input and advice matter a lot! My username is x_AngelWings , much appreciated! Thanks! **

**Warning: None, it's a rated M story, of course there's going to be something. **

**Chapter 22: Intentions and Truths **

Gin was in his room laying on the bed. He had heard that Rukia had given birth, and to twins at that. He was really nervous when he had heard that they were twins. Because now Rukia was twice as screwed as she had been previously. He hadn't told Aizen, he was not going to. He wasn't about to do anything that messed up. He was about to call Rukia and ask if he could see Masaki and Kaien, but then he saw that Aizen was calling. He picked up the phone.

"Yes, Sosuke?" he said in his usual, slimy way.

"I found out something quite interesting," the voice, on the other line said.

Gin froze. "And what would that be?"

"Come to our secret place in 30 minutes," Aizen said, and the line went dead.

Gin had a bad feeling about this. When Aizen needed to meet to discuss something it was obviously bad.

Gin walked into the secret place and Aizen was standing at the other side of the room with his back turned. He was quiet as a mouse when he walked in, so he was genuinely surprised when Sosuke said, "I see you're here Gin."

"But how…?" Gin started.

"I can sense you, Rukia, her friends, and now her children's," Aizen said.

"Ch-children?" Gin said, noticing he had used the plural.

"Oh Gin, I know you sensed it too," Aizen said shortly.

He was right, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Well I will tell you this, realizing this new found power, Rukia will have nowhere to hide.," Aizen said, the look in his eyes growing crazed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Gin asked, his normally closed eyes widened in shock.

"Meaning, as I've said before, Rukia is mine and only mine. And once I have her I will take her to the place where no one alive will ever be able to find her," Aizen said.

"And where would that be?" Gin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"The soul society," Aizen said, walking out.

Gin ran like a crazed maniac to the Kuchiki house. Things were getting very, very bad. If Aizen could sense the kids, they were indeed in danger.

He ran up to the door and pounded on the door. The door did open but not the one he was hoping it would be. It was her brother. Gin froze. He knew this man. Who wouldn't?

"Yes?" Byakuya asked, calmly.

"I'm looking for Rukia," Gin said, regaining his posture.

"She's not home," Byakuya answered, coldly.

"Do you know where she'd be?" Gin asked, and Byakuya detected the urgency in his voice.

Gin was about to take off, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked and it was Byakuya who had stopped him. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Captain," Gin said, then realized that the only place that he was captain was...

Byakuya froze. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," Gin said, poorly disguising his lie.

"You just called me captain," Byakuya said.

"…" Gin didn't know what to say.

"What do you know about me?" Byakuya pushed.

"Sir…," Gin muttered.

"Answer my question boy," Byakuya demanded, his voice was getting louder and louder.

"You're the captain of Division 6," Gin said, looking down at the ground, knowing he was not going to escape this one.

"Wh-who are you?" Byakuya said, stepping back.

"I know you sir. We come from the same place," Gin said, now realizing that possibly Byakuya could help the situation.

Byakuya blinked. This boy was indeed aware of his identity. But how? And why was he looking for Rukia? He would get the answers out of him if it was the last thing he did.

"All right I want you to tell me everything," Byakuya said, inviting the man in.

Byakuya closed the door and Gin looked around. Yup, this was definitely a house that belonged to a Kuchiki.

"Sit down," he commanded, and Gin sat down straight away.

"All right, boy, my first question is who are you, and how do you know about Shinigami and the Gotei 13?" Byakuya started.

"Well, because that's where I come from," Gin answered.

"Elaborate," Byakuya said.

"Well, you see I kind of came here on a mission," Gin started.

"What kind of mission?" Byakuya asked.

"Revenge?" Byakuya asked puzzled. "On whom?"

"Originally you, but now Aizen," Gin said, through gritted teeth.

"Me?" Byakuya asked puzzled.

"Do you recall Captain?" Gin started. "The mass slaughters that occurred in the Soul Society just a few years back?"

Of course Byakuya remembered…

**Flashback**

_Byakuya was sitting at his wife's shrine. He looked on at the picture when he heard a desperate panting in the back. He turned around and saw his servant panting, blood dripping down legs and chest. _

"_What's wrong?" Byakuya questioned, not enquiring about the man, but the situation. _

"_They're here," the man gasped out. _

"_Who?" Byakuya asked, growing desperate. _

"_Th-the-," the man choked out, but he choked out blood and was dead in half a second. _

_Byakuya looked outside, he saw that there were patches of ember throughout, indicating fire and bloodshed. _

_He wasted no time, he immediately ran to his little sister's room. He slid open the door and saw the little girl's tiny form curled up besides a stuffed rabbit. Knowing that she was not going to let go of the toy he grabbed her and the stuffed animal and ran out of the Kuchiki manor in hopes that he would be able to open a Senkaimon. As he ran out into the woods, he noticed something in the distance, he saw a figure with a black hood with a sword in his hand. He was about to raise his sword. Byakuya saw what he was about to finish off, it was a young girl with orange hair. She was bloody and bruised. The shadowy figure raised its sword, but was thrown back by Byakuya's spell. At this point Rukia had woken up, and was wailing. _

_The shadowy figure saw the little girl and immediately became distracted. He was about to fly towards were until Byakuya got his sword and when the figure saw it, he immediately ran off, Byakuya was about to run after the figure, but then another child entered the clearing. It was a little boy. He looked at the figure of the little girl and immediately rushed over to her. _

"_Rangiku!" the boy ran to her. "Who did this to you?" _

_He looked around and he saw Byakuya with a sword. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was the man that attacked the girl. _

"_You killed her!" an unusually angry Gin screamed and lunged at the man. Byakuya punched him in a vital spot and he was out cold. _

_Byakuya looked at the two children, he bent down in front of the girl. He sensed her reiatsu and was amazed that such a small girl could have survived something like that. He knew that someone would be able to sense it, so he decided that he needed to get himself and Rukia out of the Soul Society and go anywhere. His top priority now was to protect the little girl with his life. _

_He opened a Senkaimon and looked at the scared little girl behind him. "Come Rukia." _

"_Where are we going brother?" Rukia asked, trembling. _

"_Anywhere but here," Byakuya said in a soothing tone. Rukia grabbed her brother's hand and followed him… _

_Byakuya looked behind at the children as the Senkaimon closed. He wasn't sure what he would do next… _

**End Flashback**

Byakuya looked at Gin. He realized he was the boy from that night. But as the man hadn't tried to kill him yet, and frankly he was confused.

"You haven't tried to kill me yet?" he asked.

"Because I know you weren't responsible for that night," Gin said, his fists clenching.

"When did you figure this out?" Byakuya asked.

"A while ago," Gin said.

"You want to elaborate on th-," Byakuya started, but was interrupted by the sound of Gin's phone.

Gin picked up the phone, "Yes, Sosuke?"

"Where are you, I can't sense you," the man said.

"Oh sorry, but what is it?" Gin said wearily.

"It's important, come fast," the man said, and then hung up.

He hung up, but he needed to frantically make sure that Rukia and the kids were safe. He was pretty much responsible and felt like he needed to set the record straight. "Captain."

"Hm?" Byakuya asked, watching Gin get up and leave.

"Don't ask why I'm telling you this. You're sister's in danger, whatever you do, protect her," he said, and left the house.

Byakuya sat there and pondered at this. What was he talking about? And how did he figure out that he wasn't responsible for that night? Well, whatever it was protecting his sister, his niece, and his nephew were now top priority.

_Things are about to get a whole lot worse aren't they?... _

**Yay! That was chapter 22. Yes, that was a giant revelation right there. All right, so the next few chapters are a surprise. So tell me how you liked this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til Next time**

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	23. It's Back to Hell For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters **

**Ok sorry it took me nearly two months to update, I had stuff like a potential pregnancy to worry about. I'm not pregnant though as the test came out to be, thank goodness. Also my old laptop was fucking up on me, so I had to get a new one, so here it is. And also I never DID say this story was in AU, now did I? (; **

**Warning: Kidnapping, gang rape (not shown), other horrific angsty things. **

**Chapter 23: It's Back to Hell For You **

Rukia had been content with her life. The twins weren't much trouble, and Ichigo was a supportive boyfriend and loving father. Even Gin dropped by from time to time to chat or see the kids. But she could see right through his grin, there was something disturbing him greatly.

"Are you all right?" Rukia said, finally breaking her silence.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Gin asked, as innocently as he could muster.

"I don't know, just a hunch, guess I was wrong," Rukia answered.

Gin walked out five minutes later, his hands in his pockets. He had his trademark grin on his face. But inside he was deeply conflicted. Aizen was planning something, and he hadn't included Gin on it, and he was growing more and more apprehensive by the second

Rukia walked into school the next morning by herself, the term had just begun. When she walked in, all the usual chatter stopped, and all eyes were on her face. And then they shifted to her belly, which was now almost back to the way it was before her pregnancy.

"Did she have the baby?"

"I heard she had twins!"

"Boys or girls?"

"Boys, I think."

"Go ask her!"

They were about to approach her, but then Tatsuki caught up to Rukia and glared at them, which stopped them from approaching.

"This is getting really annoying," Rukia muttered.

"Well, honey, if you haven't noticed, nothing interesting ever happens here, and let's face it, the newbie having the school hottie's kids is kind of the biggest news they've had since Xbox Live came out," Tatsuki said, munching on her breakfast bar.

Rukia walked into her first period class, which was English, and thankfully there was no sign of Aizen, so she was able to lower her heart rate considerably.

The rest of the day went by peacefully, and thankfully Aizen wasn't in any of her classes this year. Though she was forgetting, that even though she didn't have classes with him, didn't mean that he didn't still go to the same school. She was thinking about her babies, and how eager she was to see them, as this was the longest she'd been away from them since they'd been born. However, as she was lost in her thoughts, someone grabbed her by the neck from behind, and held a cloth to her mouth, and her world faded to black…

Ichigo had just gotten home from school, and he was restless. He missed his kids, he hadn't seen them in a few days. He dialed Rukia's number, because he not only wanted to hear the twins' voices, but hers' too. The call went straight to voicemail. He shrugged it off, and decided to do some studying to kill time. He was so wrapped up in studying, that when he looked at his phone at around 6:30, he had 30 texts and 15 missed calls. They were all from each of his friends, either telling him to call them back, the matter was urgent, or text them back ASAP. He decided to call the person who sent the last text message, which was Renji. But he did noticed that out of all the texts and missed calls, not one was from Rukia.

"Hello?" Renji answered, he sounded out of breath.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, growing tensed.

"It's about damn time you called!" Renji answered.

"I was studying, all right?" he answered, irritated.

"So studying is more important than Rukia's, your girlfriend and mother of your children, safety?!" Renji yelled.

"What happened to Rukia?" Ichigo asked, now growing more worried and scared by the minute.

"She's missing!" Renjii said, through gritted teeth.

"Missing? But how?" Ichigo yelled.

"I've been looking around the school, she's not anywhere!" Renji started. "Orihime and Tatsuki are with the kids, so don't worry about them!"

Ichigo hung up the phone and ran to the school as fast as he could. Nothing. NOTHING! Was more important to him than Rukia's safety…

Rukia's head was pounding as she woke up. At first when she looked she saw nothing but then she realized something else. Her hands were tied behind her back. She could feel her insides doing flips until she heard footsteps. At first she was hopeful but that quickly went away when she heard the person's voice.

"So how've you been?" Aizen asked, in a sickly calm voice.

Rukia didn't answer , she just scowled through the dark and tried to untie herself. But it was to no avail. Apparently multiple failures had made Aizen good at this.

"Don't even try," Aizen replied, his voice growing annoyed.

But Rukia didn't really care anymore, she was going to escape, no matter how many injuries she sustained doing so.

"I see you won't comply, well then looks like I'm going to have to break your will," he said, calmly. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra!"

She stopped struggling for a second to look at the two figures. They had slimy looking grins on their faces.

She began struggling and when the one with the longer hair made a grab for her blouse she kicked the hand out of the way.

"What's this?" the man whispered, frustrated. "You know I don't like non-subjective women."

"Now, now, she will once we teach her her rightful place," Aizen said.

And before Rukia could tell whatever was going on, the door was closed and it was pitch black. She tried to struggle, knowing at this point, her survival rather than his death was more pivotal. But as she was close to freeing one hand, Aizen grabbed her by the neck, cutting off her air circulation.

"All right we'll do it together," Aizen said, confusing the hell out of Rukia.

But her confusion was soon cleared when she felt most of her clothes being ripped off, and she tried to make one last attempt at defense…

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled, once again to Renji's annoyance.

"You know, constantly yelling is only going to earn you a well-deserved punch in the face," Renji replied, the veins popping out of his head.

"I just need to find her!" Ichigo yelled, yearning for the girl who was his lover and the mother of his children.

"Look I think if we split up we'll cover more ground that way," Renji suggested, and the two nodded heads and split up…

Rukia laid silently on the ground. It was cold. She felt cold. Her body was numb. Especially in her lower parts. Also she was shaking violently from an allergic reaction.

"_I know you're allergic to this stuff," Aizen smirked, holding two pills, Rukia looked at the pills. They were Penicillin, she was severely allergic to them. If he gave them to her, she'd be out cold in time. _

"_N-no!" she screamed, violently trying to break free and avoid Aizen's attempt at forcing her to take the pills. _

_Finally he grabbed her by the neck and shoved the pills down her throat and proceeded to make her swallow… _

"_I'll be back in the morning for you," Aizen said, smirking, getting and walking out of the room with the two men, leaving Rukia to shake violently and bleed… _

The shaking wouldn't stop, and the men had gang raped her in such a way, that let alone run away, she was hardly able to stand from how hard they went. She finally fell to the ground, and began drifting, and the last things she thought of before fading into darkness were her children…

Gin ran out of his house as fast as he could. Aizen had let it slip to him that the "Kuchiki girl" was in one of the warehouses behind the school. He didn't know the details of what had passed, but knowing Sosuke, the damage would be really bad.

He finally got to the warehouses. But there were so many that he stood there trying to figure out which one it was. Then he remembered something. Aizen's favorite number was 5, if he could do it, everything would have a 5 in it.

He instantly ran to warehouse 5 and came across the door. It was for sure, Aizen was here. The guy left clues, in this case a very dumb one, he left the door slightly open.

He busted into the door and was so horrified by what he saw, that the grin disappeared off his face. There Rukia lay, partially naked, bleeding, and shaking. She was only semi-conscious. He knew that he had to get her out of there and now. He had no time to text the others her location, because she needed serious medical condition. He grabbed the girl and slung her across his back, and began running out of there. He was extremely disturbed, though. Aizen was cruel. But this had to be the height of it. Not only did he brutally rape her and possibly worse, but he left her there, his evidence, and waited for her to die, so he could take her away, and her and Ichigo would be separated forever. With this thought in mind he continued running to the clinic, knowing that if Aizen found out, they'd all be seriously screwed.

_This shit won't end anytime soon will it? _

**And there ya have it! Yes I know all of you requested no more rape scenes, that's why I decided that instead of putting all the details, I'd give you a little peak, so you guys would know what they did to her. Anyway, next chapter is a surprise like I planned the rest of the story. So give me suggestions. And thanks so much for waiting patiently. Again the friend this is based off's username is Ayamehanachi, so you can ask her how she is. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Til Next Time**

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	24. Means Nothing Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Sooooo yeah, it was a little intense in the last chapter, but sorry to say it only gets more intense, as I'm getting ready to write the climax so hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen. This chapter was influenced by one of my favorite songs, which fit the chapter and events so nicely. And because all of you think Renji is out to get Rukia, this chapter will explain his reasons why he gets so intense when she goes missing. **

**Warning: Angst, another romantic subplot begins! (Don't shoot me if you don't like the couple, this story needed another pairing and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to bring it into the story.) Oh and also song references. **

**Chapter 24: Means Nothing Without You **

Ever since the incident in the warehouse, Rukia was not the same. She'd completely turned to stone. She neither spoke, nor ate food. Because her psychological health was so fragile, Byakuya decided that it would be best if the children stayed with their father. No one could budge Rukia and no matter how hard anyone tried, they could not break her out of her state.

Renji leaned against a chair at Orihime's. Needless to say he was worried about his friend, but he was fed up of trying to break her out of her state. He knew that there was one person who could do that. But Ichigo was too damn stubborn to see that time wasn't going to heal anything in this case.

"You're worried about her?" Orihime asked, placing the tea in front of him.

"Obviously," was all he answered.

"You love her, don't you?" Orihime asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She's my friend obviously I do," Renji answered, misinterpreting Orihime's question.

"No Renji, I mean are you in love with her?" she asked, mustering up enough courage to ask him what they all had been for the longest time.

Renji had been sipping his tea, and at her question his eyes shot opened and he spat out his tea. "WHAT?!"

Orihime blinked, immediately regretting asking the question, and immediately went to go clean up his mess, an intense blush in the works. "It just seemed that way."

"Orihime, it's not like that at all, well not anymore," Renji answered, regaining composure.

"Anymore?" Orihime asked, looking up after catching the past tense.

"Well I did like her when she first came here, but to be honest, getting to know her, and realizing that I could never give her that smile the way Ichigo does, eventually made me let her go, and then I eventually realized that my feelings for her were more elder brotherly, if that makes any sense," Renji clarified, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Orihime looked at Renji and then looked down at her on hands. She was holding her feelings in for so long that she knew that she could no longer suppress them. She began crying silently but she let out a loud sniffle, which Renji heard. He looked at her, and his stomach dropped, realizing that it was from the discomfort of seeing cry.

He walked over to her and kneeled next to her and rubbed her back, not needing words to comfort her. He was also shocked to realize that he didn't need to ask her why she was crying. He knew, as did everyone, except that block head Ichigo that Rukia wasn't the only girl who loved him. Of course though, Rukia didn't have to look at him and bear the pain of seeing him with someone else. And in the heat of the moment, Orihime flung herself into Renji's arms, shocking them both, but in a good way. They broke a part a bit, and she looked up at him and he looked down at her. He smiled at what he saw. She had stopped crying and he realized that she had the most beautiful eyes, and his eyes made their way down her creamy skin to the gentle blush on her cheek, and finally her trembling mouth. Meanwhile she was doing the same, going from his eyes to his tattoos. They stayed looking at each other, until Orihime's clock snapped them back to reality.

"Oh, errr I better get going before Isshin kicks my ass," Renji stuttering, a blush in formation on his face.

"Of course I have to umm do things," Orihime stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts.

"See you tomorrow?" Renji asked shocked at how eager his question sounded.

"Of-of course!" Orihime chirped, noticing how happy she was at the thought of possibly seeing him again.

Renji walked out with his hands in his pocket. Half of him was smiling at what had just happened. The other half was mentally kicking himself at the thought that this was Orihime, one of his very best friends…

Rukia was sitting at her window, as she had been for over a week now. She hadn't cried or anything, but on the inside that's all she wanted to do, except she was practically dead. All she wanted to do was go into the bathroom and cut her wrists until she just bled to death. However, her brother and Ichigo had confiscated every sharp object from her room and bathroom, knowing that she would eventually think about it. Even so she couldn't feel a thing. This wasn't rock bottom, this was even worse than the seventh level of hell. Just then the door opens. And it revealed the form of Ichigo. Today he was going to break her out of her state, and get his old Rukia back.

He kneeled beside her. "Rukia, please talk to me."

_Hello, Hello_

_C-Can you hear me? _

"Please Rukia, I know you've been through more than anyone ever deserves but please you have to get through this and I WILL help you!" Ichigo begged, his voice pleading and he could feel the tears coming.

Rukia looked at him, she was trying to break out of the darkness in her mind.

_Tell me life is beautiful _

_They all think that I have it all _

_I've nothing without you_

"Rukia, I'm going to make to make Aizen pay with every fiber of his being for what he did to you, but it's all meaningless if you don't come to me," Ichigo pleaded, tears streaming out.

_All my dreams_

_And all the lights mean _

_Nothing without you_

Rukia continued to battle the darkness in her mind. She knew she didn't deserve any of the shit she'd been through. She'd never meant anyone harm, yet she was always the one getting hurt and traumatized by what was happening.

_Gold and silver line my heart _

_But burned into my brain are these stolen images_

Finally after running around in the dark recesses of her mind, Ichigo's words had cracked the darkness and a stream of light broke through.

"Please Rukia, if not for me, if not for yourself, please do it for Masaki and Kaien. They need their mother. And I need my love," he whispered, now desperately pleading.

_I've nothing without you _

At the sound of her babies' names, a single tear began falling out of her eyes, and finally she crumpled like paper onto the ground and into Ichigo's arms.

They began weeping and wailing in each other's arms, something Ichigo was definitely not accustomed to. But he didn't care, though he was crying, he was so happy to have his Rukia back…

_All my dreams_

_And all the lights mean_

_Nothing if I can't have you … _

**Yup ! That was chapter 24 folks ! In case you're wondering, the lyrics are from the song **_**Without You**_** by Lana Del Rey . Very good song . Anyway yes I turned this from an IchiRuki fic to a IchiRuki and RenjiHime story . Sorry if you don't like it , but I needed another couple to make the story parallel with my friend's life . So it only gets angstier , with very limited humor , just so I can finish this story . Loved it ? Hated it ? Let me know ! Plz R&R ! Til next time . **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	25. Alone Time & Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**I'm typing this chapter while waiting for my flight back home . My flight's been delayed by an hour and a half , how annoying . Anyway this gave me the opportunity to start typing this chapter . Sorry I took so long , I had my birthday on November 21st (I'm 19 , yay !) and then I had to study for finals . Gotta love college . Anyway enjoy this next chapter ! **

**Warning : Well just read the end of the chapter … AFTER you read the rest of the chapter . **

**Chapter 25: Alone Time & Healing**

The twins were growing up. They were growing up faster than expected. Their development was mind-blowing, that even Byakuya knowing why it was happening, was kind of surprised. Even for Soul Society standards, this was going very rapid. And he was pretty sure that children were not supposed to stand up at 6 months. But what did he know? He didn't have kids, so he shrugged it off as normal.

Rukia and Ichigo noticed too, but they weren't too worried, as they would prefer the kids to be ahead than behind. But that that was mostly Ichigo, Rukia was still not herself since the warehouse incident. Every time he even said the words _psychiatrist _or _shrink_, she would start yelling and throwing a tantrum. Finally he was so on the edge of losing his nerve, that he did something that he rarely did. He decided to ask his dad for help.

He walked into the living room where his father was taking a break. He was waiting for his dad to spot him and attack him, but to his surprise, his father did no such thing.

"Ichigo!" his dad said, his usual goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Uhhh, you're not going to attack me?" Ichigo asked, approaching with caution.

"Nahhh, too tired," Isshin yawned, and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"_Now if only he was like this every day…" _Ichigo thought.

"Anyway, I know you didn't come to ask me that, so what's the matter son?" he continued.

"Well, it's Rukia…" Ichigo began, thinking of how to approach the topic.

"Ah yes, how is she now?" he asked.

"Well, she isn't much better, I mean she talks and eats and stuff, but she's not the same, I mean she's completely distant," Ichigo replied.

"Well, have you spent any alone time with her?" Isshin asked.

"Not in four months," Ichigo grumbled.

"Have you even tried?" his father pressed on.

"Well no-," Ichigo started.

"Then there's your problem. If you want to get her to be herself, or at least talk to you about it, spend some time with her," Isshin answered.

"Wait that's all it takes?" Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised since he had just about zero knowledge about women.

"Uhh yeah, sorry Ichigo you may be attractive, but you have no romancing skill, sorry son, it's the truth," Isshin said nonchalantly, making a million veins pop out of his son's head.

"Ughhh!" Ichigo said stomping out, but knowing that his father was right. He would have to be…romantic. But who to ask? There was one person in this house that he could ask…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" Renji yelled, annoyed that Ichigo had annoyed his amazing nap and well dream.

"Because," Ichigo answered, smirking. He knew why Renji wanted to sleep so bad.

"Gahhh, I was having an amazing dream!" Renji yelled.

"About Orihime?" Ichigo asked, further pushing Renji's buttons.

"Wh-what?!" Renji asked, flustered. "Don't be silly!"

"Look I know you guys are having something going on, and I wanna know how to be more…" Ichigo struggled with the words. "Romantic."

"Okay first of all, Orihime and I don't have anything going on," Renji lied. "Second of all dumbass, if you want to be romantic, spend some quality ALONE time with her."

"Alone time?" Ichigo blinked. That's what his father had told him. The only time they'd had that alone time really was when, well he'd spend the night at her place. In her bed.

"We have had…" Ichigo started.

"Sex doesn't necessarily have to be the only way to spend time. Besides, if that all you guys do in your alone time, you guys seriously need to work on your relationship outside the bedroom," Renji answered, as if he was a relationship counselor.

"I suppose…," Ichigo answered, quite flustered.

"Yeah well, if that's all you needed…kindly let me go back to sleep,"Renji answered, grumpily.

"Speaking of which, if you didn't want people to know about you and Orihime, next time you and Orihime decide to buy protection, don't do it together," Ichigo said, chuckling, as he walked out.

Renji turned red. Was Ichigo there when they were buying…?

_Flashback_

_Renji and Orihime were outside the convenience store. They scanned their surroundings to ensure that they weren't spotted by anyone at school. They're relationship was a secret, and they intended to keep it that way. Of course, like a lot couples their age, they decided to take their relationship to the next level. Of course, if they weren't careful, they'd end up like Ichigo and Rukia, which in something they just couldn't afford. _

_As they walked towards the entrance, they froze when they felt someone familiar nearby. They decided it was nothing. So they just walked inside. Once inside, they thought they would lose their minds. There were so many brands. They just didn't know which one to buy. _

"_Uhmmm," Orihime blushed, looking at all the condom brands. _

_Renji, stupidly, decided to grab the first one h could get his hands on, not bothering to check the quality or anything else. _

_They went to the register, the shortest line they could find, and they looked down so they couldn't see the awkward look from the cashier, and as soon as the condoms were paid for, Renji grabbed Orihime's hand and they rushed out of the store. Little did they know that as they exited the store, Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki were watching the whole fiasco. As soon as the couple were out of earshot, Ichigo and Tatsuki burst out into a fit of laughed, while Rukia just closed her eyes and smiled, relieved that they had learned from her and Ichigo's mistakes… _

Ichigo, deciding to take his dad's and Renji's advice, decided to take Rukia out somewhere. But before he could dial her number, he had to think of a place to take her. Restaurant? No, that was too cliché. Walk in the park? No, too predictable. Finally an idea came to him, and he dialed Rukia's number as fast as he could.

Rukia, after rocking the babies, did their laundry and was folding their clothes. Right as she was putting the last of the clothes away, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She smiled when she was saw it was Ichigo on her caller I.D.

"Hey," she answered, cheerfully.

"Hey, you know how we haven't really had time together lately?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?" Rukia answered, not sure where this was going.

"Let's do something tonight, just the two of us," Ichigo said.

"Really?" Rukia asked hopefully, but then her smile vanished when she realized that she had children at home.

"But Masaki and Kaien…?" Rukia started.

"My dad's taking care of that. He's asking your brother to watch them just for tonight."

At this she smiled, "Okay I'll get dressed."

Around 7:30, her doorbell rang, and Ichigo was standing at the door. She was relieved for once, that they would have some quality alone time together. It seemed that ever since they had children, any chance of romance had gone hopelessly down the tubes.

"Okay, your curfew is 10:30, and make sure you get her back safely," Byakuya said, coming into the room, holding both babies in his arms.

Ichigo nodded, and stepped aside so that Rukia could walk out. They were a little ways from the house before Rukia finally asked.

"So where are we going?"

"Uhmm well, do you know how to swim?" Ichigo asked.

"Barely," Rukia asked, dreading where this was going.

"Wh-hat?" Rukia asked, blinking.

"Don't worry, I won't let you drowned."

Ichigo sat in the shallow end of the pool, waiting for his girlfriend to get of the bathroom. At least he had bought her a swim suit just in case.

Rukia, looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed. Leave it to Ichigo to buy her a bikini. The whole suit was white with dark purple stripes running laterally. But what shocked her most was her chest. When the hell did she get boobs? She knew that having babies would raise her cup size by 1-2 sizes, but she felt like a C at the very least. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked out, and caught Ichigo's attention. She unraveled the towel, and for the first time, in about a year, he was seeing her with almost no clothes on. Ignoring his ogling, she stepped into the chest deep water and walked over to him. He opened his arms wide, and enveloped her when she waded over.

She blushed, "Uhm, this was a little unexpected."

"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Alone. Without the kids, your brother, my dad, or our friends butting in," Ichigo smiled, meeting her gaze.

As much as she wanted to believe that this was the only reason, she knew there was something else. Some other reason. She brought her hand up to his cheek. "I know there's something else."

"No, why would you-," Ichigo started, but he was cut off by her lips crashing down on his. He hesitated for a second, then he gave in, moving his lips in sync with hers, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, until they needed to break apart for air.

"I wanted my Rukia back," he whispered, in between breathes.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked, confused.

"I wanted you to be yourself again. You've been distant," Ichigo specified.

Rukia looked down, not answering. She wasn't going to deny anything. She had been distant. What happened in the warehouse was burned into her memory. She was surprised that Ichigo was still there. She knew he loved her, that he was willing to put up with whatever was happening to her. But he was still a human being. And a person could only take so much before they would get fed up. She looked at Ichigo, looking for any sign of being fed up or weariness. She found none.

Ichigo cupped her chin and brought it up so she was looking directly into his eyes. And as if he was reading her mind he said, "I promised I would be here for you no matter what happens. Nothing Aizen or anyone else does can ever change that."

With that he spoke no more, and kissed her gently. The kiss felt perfect so Rukia parted her lips and allowed his tongue access. His tongue began exploring every inch of her mouth as his arms snaked around her waist. And without consciously thinking about it, Rukia jumped up and straddled his hips and they began moving across the water, their arms and lips never parting…

Orihime got up from the bed, careful not to wake Renji. He stirred a little, but then after a few seconds he was still again. Orihime smiled at the steady sound of his breathing. He looked so peaceful and cute as he slept.

This had become a usual thing between them. At least if they had the opportunity. Every chance he had to be with her, he'd sneak over, and their nights were filled with the sounds of each other's moans and grunts. Knowing that it would be morning soon, she decided to fix him some breakfast. When she got the kitchen, she saw that she had run out of food. She was so preoccupied in her new found relationship that she forgot to even buy food for herself. So she decided to go get something then and there. She decided that in the case that Renji might wake up before she woke up, she would leave him a note.

_Renji, _

_Gone to get some groceries! See you in a bit! I love you. _

_xoxo_

_Orihime_

She walked out of her apartment and towards the super market, but then she felt something strange. Like a strange presence there, but went she turned around she saw no one. But the minute she dropped her guard, someone grabbed her shoulder violently and slammed her up against the wall. She struggled again the arms, as they crushed her shoulders.

"Hey we need her alive, don't crush her," a voice from behind said.

"Ughh, I fuckin' swear if she keeps moving around like this, I WILL break every bone in her body," the voice of the person in front of her said.

"Now now Grimmjow, we need her ALIVE, meaning Aizen will wring our necks if she doesn't," the first voice said. Orihime's eyes snapped open at the sound of the name.

"I almost don't give a shit Nnoitra," her captor spat.

"You work for Aizen?!" Orihime yelled, yelling as loud as she could. "What the heck do you want with me?!"

Grimmjow slapped her. "Keep talking, and I'll wring your neck, got it bitch?"

Orihime struggled, but Grimmjow pinned her to the wall. "You have two options: Either you come with us right now, quietly and nothing happens to Rukia OR you keep screaming and we kill you right here and then go after that bitch."

Orihime looked down at the ground, her vision getting blurry from the tears, but she was careful not to let them see that. She knew that this would kill everyone, especially Renji. But Rukia was one of her best friends, and the girl had already gone through too much. So she came to her decision.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she whispered and the two men smirked.

"Smart girl," Nnoitra remarked.

Orihime walked out behind the two men, looking in the direction of her apartment, where Renji was still asleep. A lone tear betrayed her feelings as it slid down her face.

_I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so sorry Renji… _

**Phewwwwwww ! That took me 2 days to write. I figured that after making you guys wait for so long, I might as well give you a long chapter like you deserve. Thought this would be a sweet chapter? Sorry it didn't turn out that way, but hey it gets better. With her permission, my friend's letting me put a little bit of the original story line into the story. Almost done you guys! Loved it ? Hated ? Let me know ! Plz R&R ! Thanks ! Til next time !**

**CherryXButterfly**


	26. For A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Happy New Year 2013 everyone ! By the way , the friend who this is based off of , it's her 22****nd**** birthday today ! Her pen name is ayamehanachi ! Feel free to wish her ! Okay okay , yeah I know I should probably be updating faster , but getting good ideas and intertwining them with my friend's life story takes some time too guys. All right , yeah I got Orihime kidnapped last chapter . Well here it goes , down to the final chapters you guys ! Let's do this . **

**Warning : Graphic description of injuries . **

**Chapter 26: For A Friend**

Orihime was led silently to a building. She looked down at the ground, not saying word. Truth be told, she felt numb. She didn't expect any kindness from these people. They were Aizen's men after all. But as Rukia had already suffered enough at the hands of these people, Orihime wasn't about to let her go through this ever again. Even at the cost of herself.

"What's with the long face, eh Inoue?" a slimy voice in the shadow called out.

Orihime bit her lip, it took a lot of energy not to retort back to the bastard.

Aizen chuckled, knowing he would delight in torturing this girl. He also knew that Rukia would eventually come running and submit to him, so Orihime wouldn't have to suffer. He knew full well that that would be the outcome.

"Take our lovely guest into the room in the back, and give her proper treatment," Aizen said, emphasizing the proper part to the point where it made Orihime feel more than just a little uncomfortable.

The two henchmen grabbed both of her arms so hard that she was sure that it was leaving bruises behind. They led her to the back room and pushed her in and she fell on her knees. She heard the door slam and one of the men chuckle. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip so hard that it drew blood.

_This is for Rukia, compared to what she's gone through, this will be nothing. _

Gin leaned against the banister of the balcony at his apartment. He didn't sleep to well the night before, feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. It was odd too. He hadn't felt something like this since Rukia had been kidnapped last time. He knew better than to jump to any conclusions, but he was feeling quite restless. Aizen was relentless. And also psychotic. He would stalk and torture the poor girl mentally and physically until she gave into his demands. Knowing that she might relent eventually, he made it top priority to keep her as safe as possible, but without blowing his cover all at the same time. Finally not being able to calm the feeling, he decided it would be best to confront Aizen directly to know what his plans were.

Gin went back inside and quickly changed out of his night clothes and headed straight for Aizen's hideout. Knowing he would be there even this ridiculously early. As he walked up to the building he felt an ominious chill run down his spine. Yup, something was definitely amiss. He walked into the building and saw Aizen standing by a small window. He looked calm and strangely pleasured all at the same time. Wearing his usual wide grin he walked over to the man.

"Well you certainly look content don't you Sosuke?" Gin said in a sickingly calm tone.

"That's because I've figured out the perfect way to get Rukia to submit to my demands," Aizen said, turning and smirking.

"Oh?" Gin said, a jolt of panic running down his spine, however he kept his grin and composure.

"Yes, you want to see?" Aizen asked.

"Well clearly," Gin answered.

Aizen led him to the door that led him to the back room. His palms were getting clammy with sweat but he couldn't let Aizen see that he was freaking out internally. Aizen opened the door and Gin's eyes widened behind his closed eyes. His eyes opened ever so slightly and there he saw something worse than Rukia after a kidnapping.

He saw Orihime, battered and unconscious. He guessed that she was beaten so much that she passed out from the pain. As he drew nearer he saw that she was not only bruised. Every inch of her body was cut up and there were welts on her face, arms, and legs. There was a gash running down her left leg. Then he looked at her neck, was that a burn? What the hell had they subjected her to?

"Oh dear, I thought I'd told them to go light with the matches and the whip. Oh well, as long as she's not dead," Aizen said, walking out of the room, speaking so nonchalantly that it made Gin sick to his stomach. Surely he had a shred of humanity left in him? What had Orihime done to deserve such brutal treatment? He hadn't even treated Rukia so brutally. He knelt down to the beaten down girl and heard her speak unconsciously.

"Renji…Rukia…Ichigo…Tatsuki…" Orihime breathed out so quietly that Gin had to bend down close to hear what she was saying.

Gin felt sick to his stomach, especially at the thought that he would have to rally this message to the others. But he would have to keep this from Rukia somehow, because he knew she would willingly sacrifice herself for her friend. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Maybe he should tell her brother. Yes, that would be a good place to start…

Byakuya sat down at the end of the table. It was still too early for anyone else to wake up. But he couldn't help but feel troubled. He felt a presence come up to his door and before he could knock and wake anyone else, Byakuya opened the door, and it revealed a panting Gin.

"Rukia's not awake right now," he said in a monotone, his stoic face not betraying his curiosity.

"I'm not here to talk to Rukia, I'm here to talk to you sir," Gin gasped.

"Me?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrows arching.

Gin knew he didn't have too much time to explain. If he prolonged giving Byakuya the news, it would prolong saving Orihime.

Instead of taking the time to sit down, he launched into the events that had taken place earlier that morning, with his bad feelings, Aizen's plans, Orihime's kidnapping , and how severely she had been tortured. As he listened, Byakuya's eyes widened in horror.

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell Rukia about any of this," Gin breathed out.

"But Orihime is her friend…"Byakuya started, but was cut off.

"I know, but this is what Sosuke wants! Orihime is the bait! And this whole thing is a trap. Make sure she doesn't leave this house, and make sure the kids stay safe," Gin warned.

Rather than asking more questions, Byakuya understood the situation fully, well the direness of it, so he merely nodded in understanding. Gin sighed in relief, and quickly ran back out. He needed to find the others stat.

Renji woke and saw that it was still pretty early so he decided to sleep in a little. He decided to snuggle up to the girl next to him only to realize that the bed was empty. Worried, he got out of the bed and searched around the apartment for his missing lover. She was nowhere to be seen. Then he looked at the fridge and saw a note. He sighed in relief as he read that she had gone to get groceries. He went to the dining room and lounged back in a chair. And closed his eyes, waiting for his lady to come back. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it was from Gin.

_Everyone meet me at the school right now! PLEASE IT'S URGENT! _

Renji read it again and again to make sure there was no error. He got dressed and judging from the context of the message, he had sent it to everyone else. He walked to the school yard casually and saw Ichigo and Tatsuki standing there, but he didn't see Orihime or Rukia. He saw Gin running over and he looked panicked and out of breath.

"Good. You're all. Here." Gin said, brokenly.

"But Rukia and Orihime aren't…" Ichigo started.

"Don't worry about Rukia, she's fine. It's Orihime…" Gin started.

Renji's head shot up at the mention of her name. "Orihime? What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's been kidnapped by Aizen….." Gin announced, holding onto his breath…

**Yup ! That's chapter 26 . I was having a severe writer's block . That was until one of my fans messaged me on Twitter and helped me out a little bit . Thank you ****mockingbird26 , you're amazing ! Anyway loved it ? Hated ? Let me know ! Plz R&R ! Thanks ! Til next time ! **

**CherryXButterfly (Angel) **


	27. Black, Blue, and Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okay I am DETERMINED to get this story finished soon, and so I'm trying to update as much as possible, in between studying for my classes. And hopefully the sequel, which is going to be more similar to the actual Bleach storyline, up sometime during the summer. Anyway enjoy this next chapter and a couple more chapters til I'm done! Don't yell at me, I'm updating as fast as I can. **

**Warning: Severe beating & torture & abuse and a somewhat disturbing rape scene ahead. I know I said there wouldn't be, but I thought about it, and it plays perfectly with how I'm planning to end this. **

**Chapter 27: Black, Blue, and Red**

The three people in front of Gin froze, taking in what he just said.

_"She's been kidnapped by Aizen….."_

Gin looked up at the reactions. Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror as her hands clasped her mouth. Ichigo stood there stiff, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. _Orihime? What? No!_

Renji just stood there, torn between rage and guilt. In any case, he stood there like a statue, showing no hint of what he was truly thinking.

Tatsuki spoke first, "WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH HER?!"

Gin took a deep breath, "Well from what Sosuke told, it seems he's going to use her to lure Rukia right into his trap. He wants to bargain actually. The plan is, that once Rukia finds out about Orihime's kidnaping, he knows she'll gladly submit herself for her friend's sake."

At hearing Gin's words, Ichigo clenched his fists into a tight ball. So that was Aizen's plan huh? He would use Rukia's good nature and loyalty to her friends to his disgusting advantage. Well that sure as hell was NOT happening.

Renji continued to stand there, looking down at the ground, clenching his fists tightly, and holding back his tears to no avail…

…

Orihime slowly drifted back into consciousness. Feeling slightly lightheaded and disoriented, she tried to get up, but was stopped by the sudden pain that shot up from all over her body. And then she remembered where she was, why she was there, and what had happened to her since she was taken hostage. She unwillingly glanced down at the rest of her body, and wanted to cry at what she saw.

There were multiple bruises covering her body. There were several cuts lining her legs, and many welts. The tears began flowing down her battered face. And as they did, her face began to sting. She looked around the room and found a broken fragment of what was once a mirror. She picked it up and gasped in utter horror at the battered bruised mess that was her face. There was a bruise going from the side of her mouth down to her chin. She had a black eye, and there was a huge gash on her forehead. And her cheeks were patched with blue, purple, and even black marks. Her neck and chest were lined with bruises and cuts. She remembered that a majority of the bruises and cuts were from the whip that Aizen's henchman had cracked on her. She tried to stand up, but apart from her severely beaten body, she was feeling very dizzy. She had been locked in this tiny back room for who knows how long, and she hadn't eaten anything, and she was feeling extremely dehydrated. At this rate, if they left her like this, she would die of starvation or internal bleeding or both.

Just then the door opened, and she looked wearily at her abusers. She knew what was coming. She knew she was in for round 2. (**AN: If you don't have the stomach for this, don't read beyond this point and skip down to where it switches to Gin and the others. Fair warning.) **

"Ready for the next round, you little weakling?" Grimmjow sneered, a sadistic twinkle in his eye.

"….."

"Hold her back Nnoitra," he commanded.

Before doing so, Nnoitra kicked her in the gut so hard, that she felt something inside of her crack and she opened her eyes in sheer pain. She began hacking up blood violently but the two men laughed and jeered at the sight of her pain.

Nnoitra forced her up, and as she dangled in his arms, trying to get away, but it was hopeless. She was in for the worst beating of her life, and she was in barely any condition to fight back. She secretly hoped that she would die during this beating so that it would end her suffering, and maybe Rukia's too.

Grimmjow's fists began mercilessly plowing into the girl's body, breaking and fracturing every bone he managed to hit. Orihime managed to stay conscious during this whole ordeal, but the pain was so great now that she steadily was becoming numb, and she began to panic inwardly.

"Hey, Grimmjow, you know what I just noticed? This girl is one sexy piece of ass," the long haired man cackled.

"Ohhh, I see where you're going with this. And I like it. Besides Aizen says we can do anything short of killing her." Grimmjow smirked, licking his lips at the semi-conscious girl in front of him. "Get the whip and chains."

Nnoitra went to the tiny corner on the side of the room, and grabbed what the other had requested. He was getting turned on at just the thought of how much pleasure this would bring him.

Grimmjow grabbed Orihime and slammed her into the wall, causing the back of her skull to crack just slightly. Nnoitra wrapped the chain so tightly around her limbs that the blood circulation was being cut off and she began to feel even more dizzy and delirious than she was before. She hopelessly tried squirming as the two men ripped off her clothing, but it only earned her a slap and lash from the whip. Her will beginning to break, she slowly started to give up and let the two men have their way with her.

Grimmjow leered at her naked body and began grinning like a crazed animal. He grabbed her large breasts in his mammoth hands and squeezed them so hard that by the time he was done, her breasts were black and blue. Grabbing her by the neck, he undid his pants to reveal his manhood, which was standing tall and erect from all the sadistic pleasure he had caused the girl. Not caring about how much pain it would cause her, thrust into her, earning a cry of sheer agony from the girl. He began mercilessly thrusting in and out of her while Orihime bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. Grimmjow was close to his climax and when he came, Orihime cried out. Not in pleasure, but in agony, knowing that she had let herself get taken advantage of so easily.

"Hey no fair!" Nnoitra sneered.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, slightly irritated. He was not in the mood to fight with this guy.

"Why the hell do you get to fuck the shit out of her, when it was my fuckin' idea!" he answered.

"Well then go the fuck ahead! No one's fuckin' stopping you," Grimmjow spat back.

"Then move?" he offered.

Grimmjow moved out of the way and Nnoitra looked at the sight. Sure she was beaten pretty damn bad, but fuck was she hot as hell. Was it even possible to have boobs that damn big?

He took one her breasts and began sucking on it so hard he felt a little blood. He liked the taste of blood so he maliciously began biting her, holding back no mercy. He grabbed by the waste and threw her on the ground and stood over the whimpering girl with evil smirks.

"You know Grimmjow, she's a girl. She has more than one area of entry," Nnoitra cackled, evilly.

"Hehe that's right,"Grimmjow answered.

Grimmjow grabbed her by her hair and made her stand up, no matter how much it was paining her potentially broken legs. Nnoitra stood in front of her and grabbing her breasts thrust into her so hard, blood was trickling out. Grimmjow smirked. It was like live porn, but he was actually involved in it. He grabbed her buttocks and spread them apart enough so he could thrust into her butt so hard, knowing she had never been violated there before. Orihime shrieked at the pain, it felt like a pole had been shoved into her. The pain was getting to be way too much. Luckily for her, both men climaxed. And after hearing their simultaneous cries of pleasure, she could tell that they were tired.

"Man, I'm tired," Grimmjow said yawning, as if he had just done some sort of work out, rather than rape and torture an innocent girl.

"Me too," Nnoitra said, throwing Orihime to the corner as if she was trash. She whimpered as she heard the door open and then close, before she burst into tears. She just wanted to die.

"_Please…Please end this pain…Renji…Rukia…Ichigo…Tatsuki…I'm sorry I just can't take this anymore…"_ was her last thought before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Just after she passed out, the door opened. It was Aizen and he walked in, an apathetic look on his face. He looked down at the unconscious girl in front of him. She had been beaten black, blue, and red. He smirked and kneeled down and grabbed her unconscious face with his hand. _"Oh Rukia, her pain and suffering could end, if only you submit yourself to me. Then I'll leave her, your friends and your brats alone…" _

…

Renji had had enough of just standing there. First he tortures Rukia, one of his best friends, to the point of mental breakdowns, and now he had taken his Orihime. HIS princess!

"What did he do to her, Ichimaru?" Renji asked, in a dangerously low whisper.

"Renji, I don't think…" Gin began, knowing it would enrage Renji even more to hear the plight of his lover.

Before Gin could finish, Renji ran over to him in lightning speed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him so high that he was up in the hair and having a hard time breathing. "I'll ask this again. WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO HER?! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

"Renji put him down!" Tatsuki yelled, trying to get Renji to let go of a choking Gin.

"He's trying to help us, you dumbass! You can't get the answers out of him if you kill him!" Ichigo barked, hoping this fact would register with Renji.

Renji caught his breath, and let down Gin. He began coughing and grabbed his bruised neck. Damn, Renji was stronger than hell. He might be able to take care of Aizen yet. No, probably not. But damn he was very strong.

"Okay Renji, you want to know?" Gin started, catching his breath.

Renji glared at Gin, nodding his head furiously.

"She was beaten very severely, she was whipped, beaten up, there are bruises, cuts, and welts all over body, I'm not sure if he has done anymore to her," Gin finished.

Renji didn't talk, but began running furiously towards the gate of the school. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

"Renji, slow down!" Tatsuki called catching up to him, tackling him, and pinning him down. "We need a game plan, we can't just go charging in there like idiots. This is Orihime and Rukia's safety at stake here!"

Renji stopped. "Renji, just like you can't stand to lose Orihime, I can't stand to lose Rukia. We have to think about their safety, we have to think!" Ichigo remarked.

"Don't tell Rukia anything! You know her, she'll go after them and submit herself to him, and all of our efforts will be in vein," Gin called out coming from behind, and everyone nodded.

Little did they know that from the shadows of the school, Rukia had been hiding behind the pillars and heard everything. Her hands were over her mouth and she was tearing. Orihime? He had Orihime? No, no, no…

_No matter what the cost is to me, I'll make sure they free you…Please stay strong enough. _

**Wooooooooh! I am so sorry this is so disturbing. Frankly I was cringing the entire time I was writing this thing. Please do not kill me or send me mean reviews. And for that one reviewer who will ask why I wrote it if even I was horrified, it fits perfectly with what I have in mind. I have a specific idea, and I'm hoping that you will all bear with me. I wanted to destroy Aizen, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra the whole time I was writing this. And I made this.**** Okay and if you want to know why the police were never involved, PM me.**** Anyway…Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R. Til next time! **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	28. The Choices We Make Are Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Okayyy, so THIS is the second to last chapter! The next update after this will be the final chapter and then an epilogue. Thanks you guys for sticking with me through this whole thing. Enjoy this penultimate chapter. Okay so this is pretty much the last couple of chapters in Rukia's POV what happens after she finds out. A little bit of Byakuya's POV too! **

**Warning: Aizen, because he's a bastard and deserves to burn in hell forever and ever and ever.**

**Chapter 28: The Choices We Make Are Never Easy**

Rukia was curled into a ball as she slept. She hadn't slept like this in months, with all the stress of taking care of the kids, and the stress of Aizen constantly on her ass. But for a while now, neither Aizen had bothered her and the children slept perfectly through the night. She woke up, and as she stretched she heard a pounding noise coming from the front door. She was a little irritated, who the hell comes over this early in the morning? Not to mention that loud pounding could wake up the kids, and she was too tired to deal with crying. She opened her door only to hear voices coming from downstairs.

"…Rukia's not awake right now," she heard her brother say.

"I'm not here to talk to Rukia, I'm here to talk to you sir," she heard the other person say.

"_Gin? Why is he speaking to my brother? Why isn't he talking to me about all this?" _Rukia thought, her palms getting sweaty from apprehension.

"Me?" Byakuya asked, asking the same question Rukia was wondering.

"Yes I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I'll try to explain as best I can. I woke up this morning feeling that something was wrong, and my gut feeling told me to go talk to Aizen about what happened. When I got there, he seemed calm, even a little proud of himself. I asked him and he led me to the backroom of the building he is hiding out at and there I saw Orihime beaten and bound. She was barely conscious, and he's doing all this to lure Rukia out there. And he knows she will do it," Rukia heard Gin pant out.

Rukia stood at her bedroom door, frozen as stone. She was pretty sure she had heard that whole thing wrong. Tears began falling down her face.

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell Rukia about any of this," Gin breathed out.

"But Orihime is her friend…"Byakuya started, but was cut off.

"I know, but this is what Sosuke wants! Orihime is the bait! And this whole thing is a trap. Make sure she doesn't leave this house, and make sure the kids stay safe," Gin warned.

She heard the door slam shut after that. She hadn't moved from her spot. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself at this point. On one hand, if she went after Aizen, any effort her friends and even Orihime's kidnapping would prove futile. However on the other hand, if she didn't surrender herself to Aizen, Orihime would continue to suffer at their hands, and possibly be killed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muffled wails. She went down the hall to her babies' rooms. She bent over and found her daughter crying, she didn't have a messy diaper or anything. She just seemed…distressed. In fact any time Rukia felt distressed, so did her daughter. She never knew the mother-daughter bond could be so strong. But as she sat down on the rocking chair and rocked little Masaki back to sleep, singing and smiling, so her little girl would calm down too. Masaki closed her little eyelids and before long she was asleep again. Rukia walked over to the crib and set her down daughter down. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She then stood in the middle of the room looking back and forth between Masaki and Kaien. Tears rolled down her face.

"_What do I do? What do I do?" _

**With Byakuya**

Byakuya sat at the edge of the bed. He wasn't quite sure what to do. On one hand he was endangering an innocent girl but he wasn't willing to put his sister's life in danger either. Then an idea finally clicked. None of them had ever, EVER gotten the authorities involved. Of course! But as he picked up the phone, he hesitated a little bit before setting the phone back down. This was Sosuke Aizen, the authorities would be utterly useless. But he had to do something. He sat down on the edge of the bed deciding on what to do.

…

Rukia sat down on the edge of her bed for who knows how long. She was having an internal battle with herself and she had no idea what to do or think.

'_If you go, all their efforts will have been in vein.'_

'_And if I don't go, Orihime will continue to suffer!' _

'_You can't just go to him!'_

'_I just can't let him get away with this!'_

'_What about what he's done to you before!?'_

'_What about what he's doing to Orihime RIGHT NOW?'_

'_Have you forgotten you that you have children?' _

'_You know what? I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of constantly running away, and having other people solve my damn problems! This is mine and mine alone! I can't just sit here anymore and not do anything. Yes I'm a mother! Yes I have a responsibility to my children! But I have a responsibility to someone else too! To my best friend! Only reason she's suffering now is because she didn't want to see me suffer again. So if I keep listening to you and sitting on my ass, I might not have a best friend by the end of the day. So I'm going, and if I die doing this, at least I'll die without any regrets!' _

'_Not listen to me? I'm your inner voice.' _

'_Yeah well it's because of you nothing's been done now. You can shut up now and please keep it permanent. I can't stand your cowardly advice.' _

'_Fine, it's your funeral.' _

Rukia quickly changed out of her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. As she was about to grab her shoes she looked out the window, she saw Tatsuki and Ichigo running in the direction of the school. She quickly put on her shoes, and she knew that if she left through the front door, her brother would catch her. Before opening the window and jumping out, she thought of Kaien and Masaki.

'_Please let me come back to them.. .' _

…...

Rukia ran up to the school and she quietly and stealthily snooped around the school until she heard voices. She saw her friends, and knowing that she was probably not supposed to know about this meeting, and she snuck behind a pillar which was still within ear shot.

"….WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO HER?! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Renji's voice ripped through the silence of the morning.

"Renji put him down!" she could hear Tatsuki yell, and as she peaked through the pillar she could see that she was trying pull Renji off.

"He's trying to help us, you dumbass! You can't get the answers out of him if you kill him!" Ichigo yelled, he looked pissed as usual.

Renji began to calm down and slowly let Gin down. Gin's already pale face was an impossible white color from the suffocation. He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Okay Renji, you want to know?" Gin started, catching his breath.

Renji glared at Gin, nodding his head furiously.

Rukia held her breath as she heard the details of the torture. She was very unprepared for what she was about to hear.

"She was beaten very severely, she was whipped, beaten up, there are bruises, cuts, and welts all over body, I'm not sure if he has done anymore to her," Gin finished.

Renji didn't talk, in fact his face had flushed to a deep scarlett. His hands her clenched so tight that his knuckles were white and the veins her popping out of his hand. He immediately began running like a maniac towards the gate of the school. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

"Renji, slow down!" Tatsuki called catching up to him, tackling him, and pinning him down. "We need a game plan, we can't just go charging in there like idiots. This is Orihime and Rukia's safety at stake here!"

Renji stopped. "Renji, just like you can't stand to lose Orihime, I can't stand to lose Rukia. We have to think about their safety, we have to think!" Ichigo remarked.

"Don't tell Rukia anything! You know her, she'll go after them and submit herself to him, and all of our efforts will be in vein," Gin called out coming from behind, and everyone nodded.

As she watched them walked away, she found her breath caught in her throat. The fact that he had Orihime and what he had done to her, and what he was probably doing to her right now was simply agonizing. Now she was 100% sure of her decision. She didn't care what happened to her at this point, she was going to save her best friend, and no one was going to interfere this time.

….

Rukia was walking around a sketchy part of town, and knowing the way she was dressed, and the unfortunate reputation she had gotten for herself by getting pregnant at 15 would probably keep any man from laying a finger on her at this point. Even though that might get guys excited even more, her boyfriend was Ichigo. They would not fuck with him. She walked by an old abandoned building when she sensed a familiar presence. The building right next to her was emitting the dark energy. It was Aizen's no doubt. Every part of her was frozen stiff. Of course she was scared, but now that she had made the decision to come here, she would personally see to it that no harm would come to her friend whatsoever.

She walked inside the building. It was completely isolated, there was nothing in there. There was door at the other end of it. She thought for a split second that she could bust out Orihime. But she knew that Aizen was smarter than that. She knew that he was expecting her, and she had to proceed with caution.

"Well, I knew you would show up,"a cool voice whispered in her ear.

Rukia's eyes widened at the voice not only that how close the proximity of their bodies are. "Aizen," se said in a voice, calm as she could muster. However her body was betraying her by shaking.

"Now, now Rukia there's no reason to be scared now is there?" he said, in a grimy tone as she moved her hair out of the way and leaving a kiss on her neck. Rukia narrowed her eyes and spun around and moved ten feet away.

"Aizen, I'll only do whatever you want me to if you let my best friend go," Rukia said confidently, striking a deal.

Aizen's smile only grew as the words left her lips. He was going to have such a fun night. "You know you'll never see Ichigo or your brats ever again right?"

"I k-know," she said, her eyes closing.

"She's in the back room, say your goodbyes Kuchiki,"Aizen said, as he opened the door to the back room for her. She gasped at the horrible site that was in front of her. Orihime was beaten all right, but she had never thought it was this extreme. Orihime opened her swollen eyes and they widened even though it hurt her eyes. "R-Rukia?"

She ran over to her best friend and gave her a gentle hug, being mindful of her friend's injuries. "I'm getting you out of her. Oh my god, I'm so sorry that this happened to you!"

"Rukia, no! You shouldn't have come here, now he'll do worse to you than what he's done to me!" Orihime whispered, frantically.

"Don't worry about me, I have a plan in mind. Listen you have to get out of here right now! Can you walk?" Rukia whispered.

"Yes I can, but not without limping. What's your plan?" Orihime asked.

Rukia bent over and under the excuse of untying her and removing her shackles, she was whispering to Orihime exactly what she had in mind very softly. Orihime's eyes widened at the plan. "A-are you sure it's going to work?"

"No but it's definitely worth a try. Listen once you get out of here, you'll probably run into our friends. Tell them my plan, but please be careful. This is the sketchy part of town, and the worst place for a beautiful girl to be," Rukia said.

"O-kay," Orihime stuttered. She put her clothes on, even though moving was a killer, she had to focus on busting herself out of here. "Rukia please be careful."

"Again, please don't worry about me," Rukia whispered.

"Time to go Inoue," Aizen said calmly.

She limped across the room to the wide open door to the building. She turned around to look at her friend who gave her a reassuring smile. Orihime didn't feel very reassured. She knew that if she didn't hurry the plan would fail. "Get going, it'll be dark soon, we all know bad men crawl out in the dark," Aizen said, unsuccessfully trying to scare her. She scowled, and Aizen closed the giant warehouse building door in her face. She stood outside for a minute and realized she had to get going. She ran or rather limp-ran, she had to find the others, and quick. Time was of the essense.

_Hang in there Rukia, j-just hang in there…_

**Yayyyyyyy another chapter completed! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story followed by an epilogue. It'll be updated simultaneously as two chapters, so expect two chapters in the next update! Oooooh so what do you think Rukia's plan will be? Will they be too late? Or will Rukia's plan succeed and Aizen be brought to justice? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! Til next time.**

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	29. DEFCON One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Yeeeeeeee, last chapter! Well unless you count the epilogue as a chapter. Okay I know all of you are expecting something really, really epic for the last chapter and I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations. Okay here we go! This chapter is somewhat closer to the actual Bleach storyline.**

**If you are unfamiliar with the term, DEFCON One is a military term that means "total war" so you can you can guess what's going to be in this chapter. **

**My friend, his fanfiction name is DrSwords, helped me with the action scenes in this, if any of you are Star Wars fans, check out his story! **

**Warning: Fighting, blood, possible character death, and sheer epicness. **

**Chapter 29: DEFCON One**

Orihime's legs hurt, no that wasn't a good word to describe what she was feeling. Her legs along with the rest of her body felt like she had been sprayed by thousands of giant needles, and by looking at her condition, anyone would guess that it was why she looked the way she did. But the pain that was coming from her body was a pure afterthought. Right now, she had to find the others, and soon if Rukia's plan would work. She was still unsure of Rukia's plan. There was absolutely no chance of it working at all, in fact, the chances of it working were so slim that Orihime almost seemed to nearly give up on the plan all together, but she trusted Rukia and she kept pushing on.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming faintly towards her direction. At first she stood there, but remembering that this was the sketchier part of town she hid in a narrow ally way and as the voices and footsteps grew closer, she began to recognize the voices as her friends, and she could hear part of their conversation.

"Gahhhhh, the bastard's keeping her in this part of town?!" she heard Renji hiss, and her heart skipped a beat, how she had longed to hear his voice in her moments of captivity.

"Well, his logic is that, this place is so obvious, that you wouldn't think to look here because of how obvious it is," Gin answered.

"Damn it! The sun's beginning to set too, we gotta find this warehouse place and fast!" she heard Tatsuki yell, clenching her teeth.

"Wait there's someone else here, I feel another presence," Ichigo said, thinking it might be one of Aizen's men, waiting to ambush.

Orihime sighed, and knowing that hiding from her friends was pointless, and that the clock was ticking, so she decided to come out of the ally and winced as she gingerly walked out.

The group immediately turned their heads her direction, "O-orihime?"

She knew whose voice that was, and she could tell that they had noticed her condition, she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, even though even doing that hurt.

Renji looked over at his girlfriend, and more than rage, he felt utter shock. She was in shambles, her clothes her somewhat torn and her hair was tousled, like she had been lying down. But what really made his blood boil were the injuries she had sustained. Her face had shades of blue and dark purple all over and she her right eye was slightly swollen. Every inch of her body had cuts and welts and even…burns. And there was blood trickling down her legs. Without thinking he ran to her and enveloped her in a giant hug. He tried not press too much, knowing how injured she was.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out. "Thank goodness!"

"What were you thinking? What if he killed you or something?" Tatsuki asked, pushing Renji out of the way so she could hug her best friend.

"Orihime…please don't ever scare me like that again,"Renji whispered as he stood next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and softly kissed her temple.

Gin felt as if a giant burden had been lifted off of his shoulder, and for once he felt like he had succeeded in preventing everyone from getting hurt, well, almost everyone anyway.

"Let's get you some medical attention now! My dad's home so he can patch you up, and I gotta go by the Kuchiki residence, Rukia must be so worried," Ichigo muttered, realizing that he had not talked to Rukia or seen the kids today.

Hearing Rukia's name, Orihime realized that she had just wasted a good 5 minutes reuniting and hugging her friends. The longer she stalled, the less likely Rukia's plan would actually succeed. "Ichigo…Rukia's not at home," Orihime whispered, gulping as she revealed the truth about the events that had come to pass.

Ichigo blinked, "How would you know that? You just escaped from Aizen, so how would you…"Ichigo began, but stopped as a horrible suspicion dawned on him. She had _escaped_ right?

Orihime squeezed her eyes closed tighter as she shook her head. "I didn't escape Ichigo, he let me go."

Gin's blood stilled along with the rest of his body horrified, if he had just let her go that would mean… "Orihime, why did he let you go?" Gin asked, hoping the suspicion in his head was not true and just utter bullshit.

"The deal was that he would keep me until Rukia was with him, and so he got what he wanted,"Orihime answered in one breath.

The group and the surroundings immediately grew quiet. The evening breeze stopped blowing and the world just seemed to stopped.

"That bastard! He kidnapped her again, didn't he?!" Ichigo barked, ripping through the silence. He assumed that because Rukia knew nothing about Aizen's plan, he simply had her kidnapped. Unfortunately the next words to leave Orihime's mouth would break Ichigo's heart bit by bit.

"She came to him willingly, she knew about his plan,"Orihime corrected Ichigo.

"But…how?" Tatsuki and Renji asked simultaneously.

"Never mind that right now! Listen Rukia didn't go there without a game plan. She has no intention of staying Aizen's captive for eternity,"Orihime answered her voice indicating that she was a little frustrated at the amount of time that was being wasted.

"Well if she has a plan, care to explain it to us?" Gin asked, the desperation not apparent in his voice.

Orihime closed her eyes and began to explain the plan…

_**Flashback**_

_"Rukia, no! You shouldn't have come here, now he'll do worse to you than what he's done to me!" Orihime whispered, frantically._

_"Don't worry about me, I have a plan in mind. Listen you have to get out of here right now! Can you walk?" Rukia whispered._

_"Yes I can, but not without limping. What's your plan?" Orihime asked._

_Rukia bent over and under the pretext of untying her and removing her shackles, she leaned in closer to Orihime and began whispering in her ear. "Aizen has a serious anger problem. I remember when we were kids, that if I didn't give him something he wanted, he'd push me around until he got what he wanted. That's why everything that's happened until now happened the way it did. Because I WOULDN'T agree to give him whatever he wanted. It never occurred to me until now because I was scared for my life. However, if I agreed to give him what he wanted, he'd always give into my demands beforehand otherwise I threatened to not do what he wanted me to. And if I'm right that's what he wants now. Listen, if I'm correct he's still like that, and I can stall for time, uninjured. But you need to get the others soon! I don't know how long we have. But please Orihime just trust me on this one." _

_Orihime's eyes widened at the plan. "A-are you sure it's going to work?"_

_"No, but it's definitely worth a try. Listen once you get out of here, you'll probably run into our friends. Tell them my plan, but please be careful. This is the sketchy part of town, and the worst place for a beautiful girl to be," Rukia said._

_"O-kay," Orihime stuttered. "Rukia please be careful…" _

_"Again, please don't worry about me," Rukia whispered…_

_**End of flashback**_

Orihime grew quiet as she finished explaining the plan to everyone. She scanned everyone's expressions, which were all over the place, from worry to sheer skeptism.

"_THAT'S _her plan?!" Ichigo barked at the sheer absurdity and risk of the plan. What the hell was she thinking? How could she just walk into something like this with just a hypothesis?

"I know what you're thinking because I was thinking the same thing, I didn't want to just leave her there, but she was so adamant about the plan that I had no choice but to come here and find you guys," Orihime answered.

"She's insane, she's completely lost her mind," Renji stated incredulously. Who could blame him? It was like Rukia had dressed herself in a suit made of bloody meat and jumped into a shark tank.

"Okay, are we going to stand here and wait to see if Rukia's plan succeeds or fail, or are we going to make the most out of the very limited time that we have and get her out of there?" Orihime answered, her frustrated and annoyed voice sending chills down everyone else's spine.

"Yeah, let's get going, NOW!" Ichigo barked and he began running towards the direction of the warehouse. No one protested his rashness as they understood how dire the situation was and his began sprinting after them, or in Orihime's case, on Renjis's back as Renji had offered to carry her on his back, and he sprinted to catch up to the rest of their friends…

* * *

**With Rukia:**

Rukia sat at her window sill and looked out of the tiny window of the backroom. Aizen had locked her inside the rook to make sure that she didn't try to act too smart and escape. He hadn't hurt her, in fact, he hadn't even touched her. She was glad; her theory seemed to be working. She was very happy, and a newfound confidence. She realized that if she hadn't been so scared this entire time, she could have been making plans on how to outsmart Aizen earlier and she would have avoided this whole mess all together. She was smart and highly perceptive. She could have used her wits to help herself escape the atrocities that Aizen had inflicted on her thus far and she could've been able to stop Orihime's torture from even taking place. But she shook her head; this was not the time to regret the past. Right now it was time to stop this monster once and for all.

She heard the door open and a gust of wind came from outside. She saw Aizen from the corner of her eye, and for the first time, she was not afraid of seeing Aizen or fearing what he would do. In fact, she was calm and composed. It was time to test her theory and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, Sosuke?" she asked, taking his name for the first time.

Aizen smiled, the smile was genuine this time though. It wasn't a smirk, it was a true smile. The thing he wanted from his childhood was finally his. Her calling him by his first name only confirmed that she had truly submitted to him.

"I see you've finally accepted yourself as mine," he said, delighting himself in the fact.

"The fact that I thought I could just run from and thought that I could actually escape from you without anyone getting hurt, was stupid. You're just going to follow me for the rest of my life, so I thought instead of being tormented by you like that, I've decided to just give in. No, Sosuke, just like when we were kids, you've won again,"Rukia lied, making it sound genuine enough to make it sound almost true.

Aizen's smile grew, "I'm glad you feel that way. Hehe, I actually thought that I had to beat you and rape you to convince you that you are mine and mine alone," Aizen said, walking towards her.

"Is that all Sosuke?" she asked, making herself sound worn out.

"Yes, but one last thing," Aizen said, watching her wary face turn back towards him.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I want you to say that you are mine and mine alone and that you always belonged to me," Aizen answered.

"I'm yours and yours alone and I always belonged only to you," Rukia said, making her voice sound as worn and steady as possible, even though inside all she could see was the hurt look on Ichigo's face if he heard her say that. She felt like the scum of the earth, but she knew that she had to do what she had to do in order to survive.

Sosuke was over the moon. She hadn't even hesitated to answer his question. Now it was her turn to try out her grand plan. "Sosuke, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, my dear," he said, in sickly slimy voice. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Rukia did her best not to react to his touch.

"I want you to not touch me tonight. I want to see if you really want want _me_ not just my body," Rukia asked sweetly but convincingly. She wanted to see if he would do it.

Aizen froze in place. Not touch her tonight, eh? It was just a night. He had been waiting for her to say that she was his for years. And she had said it without a second thought. No, there was no way she was faking this. "All right. And because you've been a good girl, I'll give you whatever you want. You don't ever have to worry about me hurting you again, Rukia."

Rukia smiled at his words. Externally she had a worn out face with a small smile on her face, trying to look genuinely gratefully. Internally, however, she was doing front flips and backflips. Her plan actually worked, in fact he was actually happy to give into her requests. But inside she felt uneasy, WHY was he being so genuine? Did he genuinely believe her lying face, or was he planning something? Her stomach was doing somersaults. Maybe what she was doing was a stupid idea…

* * *

**With Ichigo, Orihime, and the Others: **

They were running for who knows how long. Gin decided to break the awkward silence that had blanketed over them and it was getting to be extremely uncomfortable, and he decided that now was the time to get the information out of Orihime.

"Orihime, I know this is difficult for you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. But what exactly did he do to you? If HE did anything to you at all," Gin asked, carefully choosing his words carefully.

Orihime closed her eyes and a few tears fell. Renji could feel the tears falling on the back of his neck. He looked at Gin and glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see how much pain she's already in? Where do you go off asking questions at a time like this?"

"No, Renji, it's okay, he didn't mean to hurt me," Orihime said, touching his shoulder, calming the red haired man down. She looked over at Gin and gave him a small smile. "Well you already know that his henchman beat me, but they also…" Orihime started, but her voice cracked. Everyone's eyes were immediately on the orange haired girl. "…they whipped me, burned me, and they also gang raped me."

Renji stopped running and stood there at the mention of that dreaded word. Many of the veins in his body began to protrude from his body and he was absolutely livid. Every rational thought left his mind and body as he began to run towards warehouse at near lightning speed. Gin felt very stupid at that moment and he began to run after Renji.

"RENJI WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO CHARGING IN THERE UNPREPARED! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE ENEMY!" Gin yelled, opening his eyes as he tried to get through to the red haired man, but it was near impossible considering how much rage and anguish he was feeling towards what had happened to Orihime.

"I DON'T CARE! THOSE ASSHOLES ARE GOING TO PAY AND PAY WITH THEIR LIVES! I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Renji yelled, but it sounded more like a beastly growl.

Gin looked desperately at Ichigo for help as to how to calm Renji down, but this time he wasn't in the mood to stop Renji. He had his own score to settle with Aizen. "IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO SAY THAT RENJI IS WRONG, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY WRONG! THAT DAMN BASTARD HAS RUKIA. HE MADE ORIHIME SUFFER AND NOW HE THINKS HE CAN TAKE RUKIA AWAY FROM ME. HELL NO, I'LL KILL HIM AND I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER SO FUCKIN' PAINFULLY AND SO MUCH THAT HE'LL BE BEGGING ME TO KILL HIM!" Ichigo growled. He was done with Aizen's bullshit, if so much as one hair on Rukia's head was harmed when he got there, Aizen would face a death sentence so cruel and so harsh that there would be no trace of him after he was done with him.

"So you want to get yourselves killed, and make everything we've ever worked for to go down the drain fine. But these people, Aizen included…are special," Gin said.

The boys turned to Gin, the word '_special_' had struck a chord with them. "What do you mean by 'special'?"' both boys asked.

"Let me ask you two a question: Whenever you're around Aizen or even me, do you feel something, like some kind of aura?" Gin asked, carefully picking his words.

Ichigo spoke first, "Well, I feel this weird feeling whenever you , Aizen, Rukia, Reni, Orihime, Tatsuki, Byakuya and most recently the kids," Ichigo replied, answering the question. Renji nodded in agreement. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't have time to explain, but can you feel that energy within yourself?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, I can," everyone else answered.

"Okay good, well you're definitely going to need to fight Aizen. And hang on we're coming up to the place," Gin said, and everyone knew that he wasn't referring to the warehouse. Everyone was confused. They only knew they had, no one ever said they actually had to use it to fight.

They ran and Gin made a sharp turn to the left into an empty shed. Everyone else waited outside as there was absolutely no space inside the shed. Gin looked around and found exactly what he was looking for. He was quite amused at the confused and befuddled looks on everyone else's faces as he presented the items.

"Why the hell do you have swords?" Tatsuki asked quite loudly.

"I knew I'd need them eventually," Gin answered simply and handed all of the guys a sword and he himself kept one for himself.

"I understand why you won't give a sword to Orihime, but how come I don't get one?" Tatsuki asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're a girl,"Renji said, making a pathetic attempt at a joke. Of course Tatsuki didn't take sexist jokes lightly and clocked him on the head.

"You know you pick the worst times to make the WORST jokes," Tatsuki said, her fist still held in the air as Renji held his head in pain.

"Okay okay, yeeesh," Renji growled.

"Well to be honest I wanted to get you a sword, but after seeing you fight hand to hand combat, I honestly don't think you'll need a sword," Gin answering Tatsuki's question, getting back on topic.

Tatsuki smiled at his complement, she didn't feel as left out anymore. "Hehe, guess you ladies are going to need those swords more than me."

The boys glared at her as Orihime giggled quietly. She would have continued, if it had not been for the fact that the more time she wasted, the longer Rukia would be stuck in that demon's lair.

"You guys, umm, I know we're having fun here, but we really have to go," Orihime motioned. "And can we actually get to our destination BEFORE we stop?"

Everyone nodded, and after hopping on Renji's back, everyone began running and didn't stop.

'_Hang in there Rukia, just a few more minutes!'_

* * *

**With Aizen and Rukia:**

Aizen walked into the backroom to check up on his maiden. She was still sitting at the window, positioned the way she was when he had come in previously. "Need anything my dear?"

Rukia could feel everyone's presence in the distance and inwardly smiled, knowing that Aizen hadn't as yet detected them.

"No, Sosuke, I don't need anything, not right now," she replied, hiding the actual meaning of her words.

Suddenly Aizen's facial expression changed from relaxed to alert and shocked. He sensed…no. How did they find…wait that was Orihime's presence, of course they found him. Damn it. All these nuisances in one day, this was just getting plain annoying.

* * *

**ALL OUT BATTLE! (If you don't like blood and gore, do not read. You have been warned.) **

Aizen turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, like a small child who had just got a time out. He continued to stomp until he saw what was before him. Yes, it was the whole gang not only that Gin was with them. And were those swords in their hands? Aizen suppressed a laugh. Surely these kids knew nothing about sword fighting. And what was richer? Gin was on their side.

"Gin, I knew you would join them eventually. It was only a matter of time. I was wondering when you would reveal your defection. But now it's all out," Aizen smirked, and Gin stood there frozen. Surely Aizen didn't know about him turning sides.

"You've known? How long?" Gin asked managing to say the words through his shock. He had not seen this one coming at all.

"Oh ever since I found out about Rukia's pregnancy, so yeah you could say the beginning," Aizen answered. "I was purposely feeding you information, so that you would go and tell them. Of course, I'm not a fool, so I didn't quite tell you everything."

Gin stood there. A man as smart as him had fallen into Aizen's trap. Of course, Aizen being the arrogant jerk that he was, underestimated his prey.

"Shut up," Ichigo said, "We didn't come here for polite conversation."

"Oh, what a coincidence, neither did I," Aizen answered. As he spoke, two figures dropped from the catwalks overhead. One figure landed next to Tatsuki and the other landed next to Renji. Tatsuki and Renji faced their new opponents, getting a good look at them, hoping to be able to read something on them.

"Are these weaklings our opponents, Sosuke? They look as if they've never held a sword before," Nnoitra said, smiling slimily. Renji held up his sword to his opponent's chest, signaling an unspoken challenge. It was taking all his self-control not to charge at the bastard. "Well at least better him than a woman."

Tatsuki shifted her eyes their direction and cursed him inwardly, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. But she knew that he was Renji's problem, so right now she focused all her attention on the man in front of her.

Aizen grinned at his two opponents. And Gin and Ichigo glared back. He chuckled, amused. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_

Rukia stayed in the backroom, she heard the light murmur of chatter and when she heard pure silence she couldn't take it anymore, and she poked her head out the door. Orihime was standing at the opening of the warehouse and kept herself hidden from the enemy's eyes.

Ichigo leaned towards Renji ever so slighty and in a very low voice, "You got this?" Renji and Tatsuki looked over at their friend and gave him a half nod.

Gin and Ichigo treaded towards Aizen. Aizen drew his sword and pointed it towards the two, putting on a half smirk.

Renji stepped forward and slashed at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra easily parried it with a flick of the wrist.

'_Hmmm, he's fast.'_

Renji pressed his attack, forcing Nnoitra to back up. Nnoitra lashed out with his sword like a snake at Renji. In mid attack Renji flipped his sword down to parry the attack, just barely managing to block the blow. Renji looked at Nnoitra.

'_This is not going to be an easy fight.' _

Grimmjow quickly swiped at Tatsuki's head. Tatsuki simply ducked under the blow and swiftly moved in and drove her fist into his gut. Grimmjow staggered backwards, shocked at the girl's speed. With an angry cry, he lunged at her. Tatsuki quickly stepped to the side and lashed out, hitting him hard in the jaw. Before Grimmjow could even react, Tatsuki kicked him right in the gut, precisely over the spot she had punched earlier.

Ichigo, without much thought, immediately began his attack. Aizen smirked at this, effortlessly parrying every blow. Gin, seeing the fiasco unfolding before his closed eyes, quickly jumped in to assist or rather save Ichigo. Gin entered the fray just in time to smash aside the stab which would have, no doubt, killed Ichigo. Aizen brought up his sword and took a half step back, immediately counterattacking. Gin and Ichigo, managed to ward off Aizen's attacks, but could not find an opening to attack, themselves. Finally Gin managed to land a blow on Aizen's left arm, but Aizen moved far enough to the side to evade the worst of the blow; the cut was shallow. Ichigo glared in pure frustration at Aizen, he had not yet been able to land a single blow on Aizen.

Renji and Nnoitra's fight raged across the side of the warehouse, each exchanging powerful blows. Their swords were constantly clashing, but could not injure or wound the other. However, Renji could feel that Nnoitra's attacks were losing strength and his movements were becoming slower. Finally during one of the clashes, Renji shoved Nnoitra back, elbowing him in the face. Nnoitra staggered backwards, Renji, seeing that Nnoitra was off balance, moved in, and began stabbing at him.

Grimmjow was becoming exceedingly frustrated with his opponent; she had managed to land several blows, while he had only managed to give her a shallow cut on the shoulder. Tatsuki jumped up, and using his shoulders, flipped right over his head. He wheeled around as fast as possible only to be met with a kick in the face. Grimmjow snarled in frustration, he needed to take away her ability to maneuver around him. He looked up at the catwalk and he was struck with an idea along with a kick in the ribs.

Ichigo and Gin were fighting furiously against Aizen, but Aizen was equal to them. Gin began to pull back after a long series of attacks, just as Ichigo began his own chain attack. Ichigo began an attack, striking from the side, but in a surprising maneuver, Aizen flipped his sword under Ichigo's guard, halting his attack. Before Ichigo could pull back, Aizen kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. Gin quickly attacked Aizen himself to save Ichigo…again. Aizen and Gin had a brief exchange, but Gin made the mistake of leaving his arm out a little too long. Quick as a flash, Aizen slashed Gin down the arm. And as Gin flinched, Aizen spun around and kicked him in the face, sending Gin flying backwards. Seeing Gin fall back, Ichigo immediately moved in to continue his duel with Aizen.

As Renji's sword drove towards Nnoitra, Nnoitra suddenly regained his balance and blocked Renji's attack. Even though Renji blocked, he still had to lean away to avoid the strike that was hissing towards his head.

'_Damn it, he's been playing me this whole time!' _Renji thought. Nnoitra kicked Renji back, and he began laughing.

Renji snarled, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that I was just thinking about the look on your bitch's face when I fucked her so hard. Damn she was crying and yelling, being terribly annoying, but damn did she feel good!" Nnoitra said, grinning with malicious laughter at the rage on Renji's face.

With a howl of uncontrollable rage, he charged at Nnoitra, seeking only to destroy the object of his hatred. Nnoitra merely side stepped and his sword flashed outward; Renji grimaced in shock and pain. Nnoitra's sword had not yet fully gone across his chest when he looked down. He staggered to a halt just behind Nnoitra, blood already pooling at his feet.

Grimmjow had jumped up to the catwalk and Tatsuki jumped up after him, grabbing the railing and flipping herself up. Grimmjow charged at her and began a long flurry of attacks. Tatsuki was able to dodge most of them, but Grimmjow still managed to land several hits, including one just above the knee and one above her right eye. Tatsuki began backing up in full retreat; there was nowhere else for her to go. In desperation, she ducked under a slash directed at her head and managed to punch him in the solar plexus, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. Despite the power of the blows, Grimmjow remained standing, slightly dazed, but nevertheless standing. Before she could get away, he recovered and hit her in the face with the help of his sword, being too close to make a proper slash. As she reeled back, Grimmjow, with the hilt of the sword, he hooked around the back of her neck and dragged her forward and kneed her in the solar plexus. She collapsed on all fours, completely unable to breathe. With a cry of savage triumph, he brought his sword over his head with both hands, and sliced down towards Tatsuki's exposed neck.

Ichigo had found himself literally fighting to keep himself alive. Aizen was too fast and too strong for him to do anything else but desperately block every blow. He was not succeeded. He had already been cut several times, including a rather painful one across the ribs. He wasn't bleeding too badly, but it was exceedingly painful to breathe. At last, after fighting for what like an eternity, Aizen overextended one of his blows, giving Ichigo the opportunity that he needed. Ichigo leaned back, avoiding Aizen's attack; he brought his sword up into Aizen's ribs and slashed all the way up, across the chest, ending just beneath the collar bone. Ichigo smirked; he had just given Aizen a worse blow than pretty much all of the blows Aizen had given him. Aizen reeled backwards in shock and pain. Did the boy really just land a blow on him? He did a very uncharacteristic growl of anger, and his blows began coming in a barrage of staggeringly powerful blows. Ichigo began backing up as fast as possible; the power of each blow was reverberating into his arms and they were starting to become numb. Finally Aizen's barrage started to break down Ichigo's defenses and with a particularly vicious blow, Aizen tore the sword out of Ichigo's grasp and sent it flying across the room. Aizen savagely kicked Ichigo in the stomach, breaking a couple ribs. Ichigo stumbled backwards and fell one knee, unable to keep standing. Aizen slowly raised his sword, aiming carefully; he really didn't want to miss. He drove the sword towards Ichigo's throat, but before the blow landed, there was movement in the corner of his eye, his blow never reached its target; some had just kicked it right out of his hand and shattered his wrist. When he looked over to see who had just done that, and was shocked; it was Rukia.

Grimmjow stared in utter shock. Somehow his blow had been stopped. Somehow Tatsuki had shifted out of the sword's path. And her left hand was holding his wrist, keeping the blow from finishing. Grimmjow could only stare in utter disbelief. He had knocked the wind out of her, how the hell was she able to do that? Tatsuki looked up, staring at him with absolute hatred; there was no way that she was losing to this asshole. With all the strength she could muster, she elbowed him right in the wrist, forcing him to drop the sword, immediately following it up with an uppercut square in the jaw. Grimmjow staggered backwards, giving her time to get back up. In quick succession, she punched him two times in the face, breaking his nose. Dazed, Grimmjow tried to hook her with his right arm, but she easily ducked it. As she ducked, she spun around, and her leg lashed out, sweeping his feet from under him. However, they were on a catwalk, so he had nowhere to fall; with a yell he pitched headfirst over the railing. Tatsuki snatched up his sword and strode over. The bastard was still clinging to the catwalk with one hand. He looked up, meeting her eyes; there was no mercy in them whatsoever.

"This is for Orihime," she snarled. She brought her foot up and smashed her full weight onto his fingers. With an anguished cry, Grimmjow plunged to the warehouse floor. Tatsuki gripped the sword and jumped over after him; she was going to make SURE the job was finished.

Renji was still grimacing with pain, but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards. His aim had been true, he had not missed. Nnoitra looked down in disbelief, staring at the sword protruding out of his chest. Nnoitra thought that Renji had fallen into his trap, but truly it was the other way around. Nnoitra realized that when Renji charged, he had flipped his sword around and stabbed him through the back as he passed by. Renji yanked the sword out of Nnoitra's body and Nnoitra fell to his knees. Renji flipped the sword back up and in one fluid motion, turned around and sliced off Nnoitra's head. Renji staggered back against the wall, and it was covered in red as he slid down. His wound was serious and it was beginning to overcome him. Despite the seriousness of his injuries, he grinned; he had won.

"RENJI!" Orihime screamed and she dashed as fast as her injured body would allow, over to her fallen lover. She checked his pulse, it was faint, but it wasn't gone. She quickly tried to staunch the bleeding, praying that the paramedics would reach them soon.

Aizen and Rukia had been in a short fist fight, or rather Aizen was throwing punches and Rukia was dodging. Aizen saw the fall of his two henchmen, and realized that it was all over. He was alone, and he could hear the distant sirens. This was going to end badly one way or the other. There was no way in hell he was going to jail. So the way he saw it, either face hard time or commit suicide. He started laughing maniacally.

"And what's that laugh for?" Rukia asked, being caught completely off guard.

"Well you see my dear Rukia, there are two possibilities: either go to jail or end my life. And quite frankly, I have no intention or desire of being locked up.

"Well then go," Rukia spat, not caring how cruel her words sounded; she couldn't give a damn about what happened to him. "Nobody's stopping you."

"Oh Rukia, I'll tell you this again. If you can't be mine, you can't be anyone else's. And because I choose death, you're coming with me," Aizen laughed hysterically.

Before Rukia could react, Aizen grabbed her with one arm, and jumped high onto the roof. Ichigo and Gin looked up in horror at what Aizen was about to do. "RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his injured lungs.

Tatsuki heard Ichigo yell Rukia's name and looked over at his direction. "What the hell?" She yanked the sword out of Grimmjow's corpse, and ran over to Ichigo and Gin who were now slowly getting up.

"We gotta follow them!" Ichigo as he jumped onto the roof, followed by Gin. Tatsuki, even though she had absolutely no idea what was going on, she decided to follow them. When she got up on the roof, a horrible sight met her eyes. Aizen was standing at the edge of the roof with his arm around Rukia's neck. She was struggling to free herself.

"Sosuke let her go, please just let her go, there's no point in any more bloodshed," Gin said, trying to mediate the situation, but to no avail.

"Shut up, you traitor! You think you can rob me of MY property? Well think again!" Aizen screeched, his eyes bulging with madness.

"She's not your property! She's a living, breathing human being who belongs to no one!" Ichigo yelled, carefully choosing his words, because one word out of line would result in Rukia's demise.

"She's MINE! You took her away from me!" Aizen barked.

"You can't be robbed of something that was never yours!" Tatsuki yelled.

Rukia in the meantime, wasn't about to stand by and watch her friends and boyfriend bargain for her life. It was her life damn it, she had a right to live it, and this crazy bastard wasn't going to stop her. She had many reasons to live, in particular, her children, and he was not going to rob them of their mother. She opened her mouth and she sank her teeth into the flesh of his arm. He yelled in agony and she was able to wriggle out of his grasp. She began running towards them, but Aizen recovered fast and he ran towards her like savage animal. Gin, however, wasn't about to let events repeat themselves, charged towards Aizen and tackled him and they somersaulted to the edge of the roof where they tumbled over. Gin held on to the edge with Aizen holding onto his legs, but he knew that it was all over for him. Well hey, at least he was taking Aizen down with him.

Rukia shrieked and dashed over to the edge of the roof, and desperately called to Gin to take her hand.

"No, Rukia. It's over for me. But you know, I'm taking Aizen with me. With our death, you'll be finally be free. Rukia, as my last wish, live your life and make it count. Don't cry for my death, just be happy," Gin said, and smiling he let go of the edge and plummeted towards to ground. Rukia looked over the edge and saw her friend and her worst fear lying lifelessly on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding the backs of their head. Rukia screamed and started to cry hysterically. She sank down to her knees and felt a pair of familiar arms envelop her.

"Rukia, don't cry, Gin said not to cry," Ichigo said, soothingly. "Aizen's dead now, you have nothing to fear anymore." But his words did not comfort her too much, Gin was gone, and nothing would ever bring him back.

"Uhmmm, guys I know this is very emotional, but if we stick around here we'll lose another one," Tatsuki answered.

"Omigod, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed as she jumped off the roof and ran over to where Renji lay. He was bleeding profusely, but Orihime had managed to staunch some of the bleeding. They all stood there in silence, and soon they heard sirens and loud voices. The paramedics quickly ran over to Renji and Orihime. "Oh man, if we don't get this kid to the hospital soon, he's not going to make it. He was 10 minutes, 15 at most." And with that they lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him out. Orihime followed the paramedics and went with them to the hospital. As for Tatsuki and Ichigo, whose wounds were mostly superficial, were just bandaged up.

Rukia was feeling a storm of emotions. On one hand, she was happy and relieved that Aizen was dead and that he was permanently out of her life; however on the other hand she was greatly saddened by Gin's death, and she knew the pain of losing him would never quite abate.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we need to ask you a few question. Would you please come down to the police station with us," the police chief asked, approaching Rukia.

"Listen, she's very shook up right now, if you would like, she can come down there tomorrow, but right now, I think all she really needs is some sleep," Ichigo answered for her, and she was grateful. She did not want to deal with talking to the police right now.

The policeman seeing how distressed and tired the girl looked nodded his head gently before saying, "All right, but please do come down. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Ichigo, you should get her home, she looks like she's about to pass out,"Tatsuki said, coming up from behind. And that was the last thing she heard before darkness enveloped her.

Rukia woke up just as they reached the Kuchiki house. Byakuya was standing at the door, and for the first time in his life, he looked extremely panicked. "Rukia, WHERE WERE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?! AND WHY IS ICHIGO ALL BANDAGED UP?"

"Brother…" she mumbled as she was too tired to really answer his question.

"She'll answer your questions in the morning, she's in severe need of sleep right now," Ichigo answered, and with that he carried her upstairs.

Ichigo set her down gently and tucked her in, and just as he was about exit, she grabbed his arm. "Stay with me tonight."

Ichigo just nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed, he got under the covers and pulled her to him. She felt secure and warm. And now that Aizen was gone forever, she felt like she could get the sleep she hadn't gotten in well over a year. Things would take a while to get back to normal but for now, all she wanted was to be here with Ichigo, and that was all she needed…

**Holy crap! That was the longest chapter ever! Exactly 7,073 words. Don't leave yet, the Epilogue is next! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks. Meet ya in the Epilogue! **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


	30. Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Hope that last chapter didn't bore you because of how long it was! Yup this is the epilogue! Can't believe this story is finally over. My first complete story! Okay I plan on cranking out a sequel sometime this summer. But okay enjoy the epilogue my loves! This epilogue is going to be pretty short. This part didn't happen to my friend sadly, but she deserved it! Here ya go hun! I finally finished your story! **

**Warning: None just cutesy stuff. Don't like, don't read. **

**Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well **

Life was beginning to get back to normal for everyone. Well, somewhat normal. Gin's absence was still felt every day, and he was truly missed, especially by Rukia. He had given his life to save her and she would be eternally grateful to him. Of course with Aizen gone, Rukia could walk the streets, and do as she pleased. For once in her life, she felt free and content.

The twins were growing up too. It was January again, and the twin's would be celebrating their first birthday on the 11th. She was ecstatic, and for the first time she was enjoying her motherhood to the fullest. Masaki and Kaien were already walking and speaking their first words. Their first words were not "mama" or "dada" surprisingly. Masaki's first word was "teddy" and Kaien's first words was "dino" but Rukia wasn't complaining in the slightest.

The house was crazy with preparation, as Rukia felt the absolute necessity to plan the twins' party down to the miniscule detail. This was clearly driving Ichigo crazy.

"You know, the kids aren't going to remember any of this by the time they're our age, right?" Ichigo said one day, thoroughly exhausted from putting up the streamers and balloons.

"So what if they don't?" Rukia protested. "We're making memories of our children, is that really such a bad thing?"

"Well I never really thought of it that way," Ichigo said, understanding what his girlfriend was trying to say.

Rukia smiled and walked out of the living room, and as soon as Rukia was gone, Ichigo rushed up to her room, where he had made all of the preparations ready. He entered the room and made sure that the rose petals on the bed and the roses on both sides of her bed were still in place. He wasn't really the romantic type, but he wanted to make what he was about to do very special. All he had to do was wait for Rukia to finish preparing for the party tomorrow then when she was done he would pop the surprise on her. He was nervous, even sweaty about doing this. He'd asked his dad, who had jumped him and hugged him and saying congratulations a million times over. He was slightly annoyed but when his dad had given him this idea, he decided that this was probably the best way to do it…

* * *

Later that evening, Rukia was dead tired from all of the preparation and she really needed to lie down and get some well-deserved sleep. Ichigo decided to help with the entire thing because these were his chidren afterall, but he also wanted to stay just for when she was getting tired.

"God, I'm so damn tired. I don't remember feeling this tired since…"Rukia began but drifted off into her tired mind.

"I'll take you up and tuck you in,"Ichigo offered and she simply nodded. He was growing more and more nervous as the seconds went by.

"Ichigo are you okay sweetie?" Rukia asked, feeling the clammy moisture on his palm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly.

He led her to her bedroom and stood behind her as she entered the room. She gasped as she saw the décor of the room. Roses covered a good portion of her room and there were candles on her nightstand. The setting was truly beautiful. And very romantic.

"Oh Ichigo, it's beautiful!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He returned the kiss and led her to the edge of the bed. He sat her down at the edge. She gasped, and her eyes widened when he got down on one knee and pulled a small ring out of his pocket. She was about to cry, but this they would be tears of joy.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are undoubtedly the most beautiful, strong, courageous, loving, and sweetest woman I've ever met in my life. You gave me two beautiful children and a reason to always smile. Will you be my wife, my partner in everything we do? I promise that I'll stand by you always.

Rukia just looked at him wide eyed and instead of saying yes, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it most certainly does," he said smiling as he leaned up and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rukia responded with a smile, and she felt that her life was finally perfect. The perfect children, the perfect friends, and now the perfect fiancé. From everything she'd been through, it was worth it. She finally found happiness. And that was truly a happy ending in her mind…

**~THE END~**

**And with that this story is now finished! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for making this story what it has become. This story would be nothing without you guys. So yeah it has a happy ending after all! Don't be too sad though! I'm planning a sequel for this summer and I'll be calling it "Hitting Below the Belt" and it'll be closer to the actual Bleach story line. And I'll also reveal that it'll revolve mostly around Ichigo and Rukia's twins. Anyway thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed this story! And a very special thanks to my friend ayamehanachi who allowed me to help her deal with her life experiences through this story. And another special thanks to my other friend DrSwords who helped me with the action and humor parts of the story. **

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Plz R&R! Thanks! For the last and final time for this story. (': **

**CherryXButterfly(Angel) **


End file.
